How would that have changed things for them?
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: What if Hinata was a prodigy from the very beginning and became friends with a young demon vessel named Naruto Uzumaki and an Uchiha heir named Sasuke? How would Hinata & Sasuke react when they find out that Naruto is really a girl? FEMNARU!
1. Hinata's Story

**Suteneko: Another Naruto story!**

**Sasuke: You really love this anime don't you?**

**Suteneko: Hell yeah! Naruto! The disclaimer if you please!**

**Naruto: Suteneko-chan does not own me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>At a young tender age, people could already see that Hinata had the makings of a prodigy. By the age of two, she had already mastered walking, talking, reading &amp; writing. On Hinata's 3rd birthday, Hiashi planned to tell Hinata that he would like to start her training early. But it was also the same day when Kumo betrayed their side of the treaty and kidnapped Hinata. After the entire incident, Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother had died and her beloved cousin, Neji whom she had always been close to, had stopped talking to the little heiress. Hinata was angry, she was angry at herself for being taken, angry at Neji for being distant, angry at Hizashi for giving his life away for his brother, Hiashi and angry at her own father for swearing to secrecy that Neji must never know that his father had given his own life voluntarily. Hell, Hinata was angry at everything! But Hinata knew better, she knew that being angry would solve nothing so instead, she made an oath in blood. She swore that she would never be a burden to others; she will become strong and protect her precious ones.<p>

Later, Hinata was seen in the Hyuuga library reading scroll after scroll, book after book. Soon, she had finished reading every single piece of inventory in the Hyuuga library she could also recall any book she had before simply by memory! Afterwards, Hinata approached her parents for training and they agreed. Hinata's mother, Hayami taught Hinata chakra, genjutsu, intelligence and the art of medical ninjutsu. Hiashi taught Hinata taijustu, and Hyuuga clan's techniques. Hiashi also appointed a branch member from the clan, Hiro to train Hinata as well. Hiro taught Hinata ninjutsu, weaponry and kenjutsu.

On March 27, Hinata and Hiro had to the Hyuuga training grounds to train, not knowing that Hayami Hyuuga was to deliver that day. There were complications with the baby which left Hayami dead but her newborn daughter, Hanabi alive. Hiashi howled and cried for his wife's death. The faithful Hyuugas took their leader to his room to rest and waited for his daughter to return from training. When Hinata was told of what happened, she was quiet but tears flowed. She had asked where was her new sister was kept and they showed her to the nursery. Hinata looked over the crib to take a look at her sister. She had dark skin and brown hair like her father and the traditional Hyuuga Clan eyes.

Everyone watched as Hinata picked up her baby sister, "So your name is Hanabi? How nice, do know what it means? It means 'fireworks'. I'm your older sister, Hinata. Hinata means 'placed in the sun'. I didn't know why Mother would call me that at first and when I asked her why, she just said that I looked like the sun. I bet when she looked at you, she thought of fireworks."

The Hyuugas couldn't help but stare at their heiress.

_She isn't angry?_

_She can still smile and talk to her sister so warmly?_

"Bringing you into the world may have been the cost of my mother's life but I know she was happy to pay it. All mothers would have. And I promise you Hanabi that I will be a great older sister to you."

The next day, Hayami Hyuuga was buried. Hiashi had cried for his wife before and so did Hinata. They held each other's hand as they watch Hayami being buried.

With Hayami's passing, Hinata had a new instructor, Hanaka to replace her. She also just so happened to be Hiro's younger sister. Hinata soon grew to think of Hana as a second mother to her. Time passed by and at 6 years old, Hinata had fully completed Hanaka's, Hiro's and her father's training. And just in time for the Academy as well.

"Father I don't want to go!"

"I'm sorry Hinata but you must."

"No I don't! Why can't I just graduate early like Uchiha Itachi?"

Hiashi shook his head, "You can't Hinata. Itachi is going down a dark path; he has the burden of being the Uchiha prodigy and Konoha's weapon on his back. I do not want you to be the same."

Hinata pondered over her father's words, "I guess you're right."

"Good, now let's get going."

"Hinata onee-sama!"

Hinata turned to see her three year old sister walking up to her slowly, "Promise to play with me when you come back?"

Hinata smiled and ruffled her sister's hair, "Of course. I'll see you afterwards imouto"

Hanabi grinned and waved to her sister and father goodbye, "Come back quickly onee-sama!"

As soon as they were out of Hanabi's earshot, Hiashi spoke, "I seems like Hanabi isn't a prodigy like you."

"And I don't expect her to be but she picks things up fast and I'm sure she will grow up to be a fine kuniochi as long as she goes at her own pace."

"Perhaps"

Hiashi sneaked a peek at his oldest daughter, her dark blue hair and porcelain doll skin were all traits that she inherited from her mother, sometimes it scared him how much Hinata looked like his deceased wife. But the difference Hinata and Hayami had was that Hinata thought of long hair as too much of a hassle and preferred it to keep it short. Hinata wore her hair cut into a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. Hiashi actually secretly hoped that his daughter will grow to love long hair; Hayami was always so beautiful with her long midnight blue hair going down her back.

Hinata meanwhile was dreading to go to the Academy, she was never one for social events as she often hid away from the other kids at the party as she wasn't much for social interactions. Hinata also hoped that no thought she looked weird, Hiro had told her before that many thought of Hyuugas as powerful shinobi but their eyes often freaked them out, some were afraid even. Hinata was wearing a sleeveless cream-colored hooded-jacket left unzipped with a white tank top underneath and navy blue shorts. Hinata thought she looked normal enough but her father spoke to her again,interrupting her train of thought.

"Remember Hinata, it's good to have friends but if your classmates shun you and dislike you, don't work hard to achieve their friendship. Just be you and shine amongst the others okay?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Okay Otou-sama."

Hiashi smiled as well, "There's the academy. Now run along and after school, make sure you wait for Hiro to come and fetch you alright?"

"Hai" With one last hug to her father, Hinata was off.

_Today is my first day!_

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: What do you think?<strong>

**Hinata: I'm powerful...**

**Suteneko: Of course! You're my favourite Hinata-chan!**

**Hinata: Arigatou...**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	2. They finally meet

**Suteneko: So little reviews...**

**Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Of course you'll get little reviews! Who wants to read a story about a Hyuuga prodigy and a demon host cross-dresser? If I was the star then you'll have tons!**

**Suteneko: Oh just shut it Sasuke! *feels sad***

**Why did I only get only 3 reviews?**

**Sasuke: Oh great...now she's going to become depressed. Terrific...**

**Hinata: Suteneko doesn't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><span>During recess<span>

Hinata was just making her way to the playground when she heard someone yelling.

"Give us your bento Kyuubi brat!"

Hinata turned to see a group of three cornering a boy her age. He was shorter than her, had tanned skin, whisker marks on his cheeks, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was carrying a green backpack on his back. He looked scared.

"P-please l-eave m-me a-alone…" he begged.

The leader of the bullies just grinned, "Not until you give us your bento demon brat!"

"Demon brat?" Hinata wondered

"N-no! It's m-mine!"

Growling at his defiance, the leader then proceeded to land a hard hit on Naruto's face. When he did, a loud sickening crack was heard. It sounded like he had hurt his jaw. Naruto looked ready to fall over but the leader of the bullies and his two comrades continued to beat him senseless. Hinata had enough.

"Leave him alone now!"

Naruto's bullies turned to see a girl with short blue hair and pupiless lavender eyes. Her eyes were blazing with fury.

The leader of the bullies wasn't intimidated by her fierce demeanor and yelled at her, "Go away Hyuuga! This is between us and the demon brat! This doesn't concern you!"

Suddenly, Naruto had brought his hands to his mouth and started coughing up blood, scaring the bullies.

"Shit, we better go!" the young heiress heard the leader say before retreating with his friends.

_Stupid __punks__…_

Immediately, she ran to Naruto, "Are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer; instead he started to sway back and forth before finally falling to the ground. Quickly, the young girl turned Naruto's body so she could look at him. She took her backpack off her shoulder and pulled out her handkerchief. With it, she gently cleaned off the blood that was on Naruto's chin.

_Poor __guy__…_

_What __on __earth __did __he __do __to __deserve __this?_

Remembering that he was punched earlier, she lifted her eyes to look at the blonde's face. She couldn't help but gasp at how bruised his face was.

_I'll use my medical ninjutsu to help him._

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra. When she opened her eyes again, her hands glowed green. She lowered her hand to Naruto's face and focused her chakra to heal the poor boy. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the swelling of his face was going down. Now all that's left were just the shadows of the bruises he suffered.

"I wonder…why they were even calling him a demon?" she wondered aloud.

"Because of me"

She looked up and stared at the man that was sitting cross legged in front of her. He had sun-kissed skin, long crimson hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and black slited crimson eyes. He was topless, showing a very well muscled chest. The only piece of clothing he had on was a pair of long black pants. He was also barefoot.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The demon that is inside him." He told her, his eyes fixed on hers.

The girl's eyes widened, "So you're the reason he has to suffer like this?"

"I'm afraid yes, I am. They hate him because the Fourth Hokage sealed me inside him in order to stop me."

Hinata's mind that went into overdrive. It made sense, he had to carry such a burden on himself; the villagers regarded the poor boy as a monster and not the hero he should have been seen as. And obviously, they hated him so much that they convinced their children to bully him.

_Poor guy…_

Wait a minute…didn't the Fourth had tanned skin, blue eyes and blonde hair like him?

"Tell me…is he the son of the Fourth?"

The Kyuubi was surprised, the girl was smart.

"Yes" he answered finally.

"Makes sense, I don't think the Fourth would have chosen just anyone to be your host."

The demon fox raised an eyebrow. The girl definitely wasn't like normal kids her age. And that's when he noticed that she had the Hyuuga eyes.

"You're a Hyuuga?"

"Yes, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. The heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

"And I am Kyuubi"

Hinata was shocked, "The legendary King of all Bijuu? The Kyuubi no Yoko?"

The fox man smirked, "I see my reputation precedes me."

Recovering from her shock, she asked, "So the form you are in now is your human form?"

"Yes"

"So, what's his name?" she asked, pointing to Naruto.

Kyuubi frowned, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki"

_Naruto __Uzumaki..._

"Why did you help my kit?" the demon man finally asked

"Kit? Is that what you call him?"

"Yes. Now answer my question little girl, why did you help him?"

"Because he was in trouble. Who could leave him in that kind of position?"

"Many have."

Hinata's face then scrunched up in disgust hearing that, "That's just disgusting…I can't believe in 6 years I'll actually become a ninja who has to sacrifice everything for a village filled with such horrible people."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "So you're not afraid of him? Me?"

Hinata shook her head, "No. Since you're inside him, you can't harm anyone right? And he's innocent isn't he?"

"Yes"

"But I have to ask-"

"But?" he prompted

"Why did you even attack the village?"

"I was being controlled."

"By who?"

"A traitor of your village, Orochimaru. Have you heard of him?"

"THE Orochimaru? The Great Snake Sannin?"

Kyuubi frowned, "Remember well that he is a traitor little girl."

"I know, Kyuubi-san. I know. But I have another question. Why did the Fourth seal you into Naruto?"

"Because demons cannot be killed. You can only seal them into newborn babies. Which unluckily for Minato, his son had fit into the category."

"Another question, why didn't the Fourth let the Sandaime reveal that Naruto was his son? Wouldn't he have been better treated?"

"But he would have assassination attempts on him as well. Minato was greatly hated by Iwa for what happed in the last Shinobi War."

Hinata nodded and Kyuubi stared at her for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you will become his friend. He needs one. You're not afraid of me like the other children, so you can befriend the boy."

Hinata smiled then, "I will. I promise."

Before Kyuubi could say anything else, he and Hinata noticed Naruto move slightly.

"Looks like I have to go now. But remember little girl, you must never tell anyone including Naruto himself that you know of me residing in him or the fact that his father was the Fourth. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, them I'll be off then."

What he did next, had surprised the blue-haired girl. Kyuubi put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "I know you and my kit will be good friends. I'll see you again soon Hinata."

Hinata was so awestruck by what happened that she didn't realize that Kyuubi had already disappeared and Naruto was sitting up, groaning a bit.

"Damn, that hurt like hell."

Hinata blinked her eyes in surprise when she heard him speak.

_He didn't stutter?_

_Maybe he only does that when he's scared?_

"You alright Naruto?"

The blue haired boy turned to see the pretty girl from before who had tried to help him. She had porcelain doll skin, blue hair and pupiless lavender eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

Hinata hesitated then, after all it was the Kyuubi who told her his name.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. So what's your name? You're a Hyuuga right?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Well then, Hinata-san" Naruto said as got up from his spot on the floor, wincing as he went "Thanks for trying to help me, that was nice of you. Nobody has before."

Hinata just smiled "Don't worry about it but Naruto, do you want to go the infirmary? You just coughed up blood. It's best if you let the medic nin runs a check on you."

Naruto looked back at her and smiled, "Nah its okay, my wounds heal real fast!"

_Because of the Kyuubi?_

_Maybe it's his own way of helping the boy…_

"Hinata-san! HINATA-SAN!"

Hinata snapped out of her daze, "Ah sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts."

Naruto just smiled and held out his hand. Hinata smiled and took it. Naruto then helped her back on her feet.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Then the bell rang and the two 6 years old stared at each other in horror.

"Aw crap!" Naruto cursed "Iruka sensei is gonna kill me if I'm late!"

Immediately Hinata grabbed his hand, "Then, let's run there!"

Naruto grinned and together, the two children ran their way to the classroom, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Yay! That made me feel better!<strong>

**Sasuke: Until she later receives the e-mail which says she only got one review...**

**Suteneko: *tears form in her eyes***

**Naruto: *punches Sasuke* TEME! DON'T MAKE GIRLS CRY YOU BASTARD!**

**Hinata: *sweatdrop* Please review!**


	3. Meet the Uchiha!

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop* You had so many reviews for the last chapter...**

**Suteneko: Yeah! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Sasuke: Still think you can get more if you made me the star.**

**Suteneko: You're in this chapter.**

**Sasuke: I am?**

**Naruto: Suteneko-chan does not own anything!**

* * *

><p>The next few following weeks, Hinata &amp; Naruto grew to like each other very much and became the best of friends. One day, during recess, they knocked into a certain classmate on their way to the playground.<p>

"Sorry!"

The three kids got up and Hinata and Naruto immediately recognized who they knocked into.

_Sasuke Uchiha?_

Sasuke was famous for being chased by fan girls. Speaking of which, girlish fan girl screams could be heard from behind him and Sasuke panicked.

Naruto felt sorry for Sasuke, "Hey Hinata-chan, let's help Sasuke!"

Hinata shrugged and looked at Sasuke, "Do you want our help?"

"Can you help me?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of course!" Naruto cheerfully replied.

"Okay, please help me then."

Quickly, Hinata & Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands pulling him to a classroom nearby. When the girls burst into the room, they found no one there.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Outside the window, on the tree branch…

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks"

Naruto smiled, "No problem"

Hinata just nodded, "Come on, let's get down from here."

The boys nodded and jumped down from the tree together with her, landing on their feet like cats would.

Naruto asked, "Hey Sasuke, want to play with me & Hinata?"

"If it's okay with Hinata-san" he says, looking at the lavender eyed girl for approval.

"Alright."

Naruto grinned, "Great!"

* * *

><p>After school, Naruto had to stay behind to wait for Iruka to take him home so Hinata waited outside for Hiro to come.<p>

"Hi Hinata-san"

Hinata turned to see Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-san"

"Just call me Sasuke, Hinata-san."

"Then you must call me Hinata."

Sasuke smiled and Hinata smiled back.

"So who are you waiting for Sasuke?"

"My older brother."

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yup, so you heard of him?"

"Hard not to. He's very strong. You must be proud."

"I am"

"But it's a burden to you as well isn't it? You're expected to be like him as well correct?"

"Yes but I'll try my best. I'll make my father proud."

Hinata turned to look at him; he had the same eyes as Hanabi. Innocent eyes, eyes that belonged to a person that was eager to please, eager to learn. She liked those eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata looked up. The teenager before her had dark eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and the rest of his hair in a ponytail.

Hinata recognized him immediately, Itachi Uchiha.

Being brothers, Itachi and Sasuke had a similar appearance but with subtle differences; in comparison to his brother, Itachi's hair color was slightly duller and had a softer flow to it; his skin also slightly darker. Itachi also seemed to inherit the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes; a physical trait from his father.

"You are Hinata Hyuuga right? The Hyuuga prodigy."

"That's me."

Sasuke was shocked, "Eh? You're a prodigy too?"

"It's no surprise you don't know Sasuke, she's always been skipping out of the Clan parties."

Hinata shrugged, "I'm not one for social events."

"Neither does Nii-san, he's always leaving me to fend for myself from Ino Yamanaka" Sasuke shivered at the memories, making the two prodigies chuckle.

"So Hyuuga-san, who are you waiting for?"

"A member from my clan and my sensei, Hiro-nii san."

"I see. Say Hinata-san, could I give you some advice?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Don't follow the path that I have, my path is-"

"I know of how dark your path is, my father has already warned me of it."

Itachi was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Hinata-hime!"

Itachi turned to see a Hyuuga male in his early twentites behind him.

"Hiro nii-san!"

"We should get going."

"Right, see you later Sasuke, Itachi-san."

The brothers nodded and waved Hinata goodbye.

Hinata smiled and waved back as well before running towards Hiro so that they could go home.

* * *

><p>Later that day at the Uchiha household, the head Uchiha family was having dinner.<p>

"Otou-san, I had the pleasure of meeting the Hyuuga heiress earlier today" Itachi told his father.

"Really? How rare, not many people from outside the Hyuuga clan gets to meet her."

"Why Otou-san?" a curious Sasuke asked.

Mikoto, Sasuke mother giggled, "Because she's so shy! I hear she's always skipping the clan's dinner because she's unsure of how to handle social situations."

Fugaku smirked, "The girl is excellent in everything except for social situations."

Sasuke frowned, "But she gets along with Naruto & me just fine. She's really nice! And she has a pretty smile…"

Mikoto smiled teasingly at her youngest son, "Do you like her Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned as red as his favorite fruit, the tomato in response, "Uhm…uhm..."

Itachi and Fugaku chuckled at the young boy's stuttering.

"So Itachi, is she cute as they say?" Fugaku asked.

"Very actually. However, her eyes tell me that she's rather intelligent and she is already aware of the ugliness of our world. But, somehow, I can see that she always tries to see the good in people."

"She sounds interesting…" Itachi heard his father murmur.

"Say Sasuke, how about you invite Hinata-san over for lunch one day? I would love to meet her."

"Can Naruto come too?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Mikoto smiled, "Sure"

* * *

><p><span>The next day after school.<span>

"Huh? Your mother is inviting Naruto & me to lunch?" Hinata asked.

"Hai"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"She says she wants to meets you. And I wanted Naruto to come so he wouldn't feel left out."

Hinata raised an eyebrow but before she could comment, the someone called out, "Sasuke!"

"Father!"

Hinata & Naruto turned to see a man with short, black hair and onyx eyes with visible creases below them a similar face feature like Itachi's. He wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

_Fugaku Uchiha _

Fugaku smiled at the fair-skinned girl in front of him, "And you must be Hinata-san."

Hinata smiled politely and bowed, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Fugaku smiled softly, "You look a lot like your mother. Has Hiashi ever told you that?"

"Yes. But I don't want to grow my hair long like Mother, I rather it short."

Fugaku chuckled, "Really? I think you'll look rather nice though."

Hinata shrugged and Fugaku smiled.

_She is definitely interesting…_

Then Fugaku then noticed a small boy hiding behind her and recognized him immediately.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Hinata apologized, "I'm sorry. Naruto gets a little shy around new people."

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you."

Fugaku frowned deeplu, I guess this must have been caused by the villagers. He became shy as he is wary of the villagers because of what they had done to him. Immediately, all the reports he read about the young vessel filled his mind. Mob attacks, house burning, assault and etc.

"Excuse me Uchiha-sama?"

Fugaku looked down to see Hinata speaking to him, "Yes?"

"Sasuke tells me that your wife invited me & Naruto for lunch?"

"Ah yes, can you make it?"

"I'll have to seek permission from my father first and I know Naruto has to ask Ikruka-sensei for his."

Fugaku nodded his head in understanding, "I understand, I do hope you can come."

Hinata just nodded in response.

Fugaku turned and began to walk off, "Come along Sasuke, I have work to do at the station later."

Sasuke nodded and followed him but not before waving goodbye to his friends first, "Bye Hinata! Bye Naruto!"

The two friends waved back, smiling.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"I'm sorry for being so shy, I must have embarrassed you."

Hinata turned to him and ruffled his hair, "I'm never embarrassed because of you Naruto! You're my best friend!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Sasuke: Are you making this a SasuHina?**

**Suteneko: I'm implying it aren't I? But maybe this will be a SasuHina or maybe it won't.**

**Sasuke: Can you ever give a straight answer?**

**Suteneko: Nope! **

**Uzunaru999: *walks in***

**Sasuke: Who the fuck are you?**

**Uzunaru999: The guy who's going to throw you into a room full of male ducks!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Uzunaru999: *grabs Sasuke by the collar and throws him into the room***

***Everyone peers inside the room***

**Naruto: Holy shit! Are they trying to mate with him?**

**Suteneko: *right eye twitches***

**Uzunaru999: *roars with laughter***

**Hinata: *sweatdrop* Please review!**


	4. We will never hurt you

**Sasuke: WHY THE F*CK DID THAT GUY THROW ME INTO THAT ROOM?**

**Suteneko: Uzunaru99? he said it was because you made me cry the last time.**

**Sasuke: He still had to throw me in there? Did you know what they were trying to do to me?**

**Suteneko: *eye twitch* Please don't remind me, I'm still having nightmares...**

**Naruto: Suteneko-chan does not own me!**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened at the huge house before him.<p>

_Wow! Sasuke's house is huge!_

"Naruto? You okay?"

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata looking at him with a worried face.

"It's nothing Hinata-chan! It's just that I've never seen such a big house before."

Hinata couldn't help but scoff at that, "My house is three times as big."

Naruto's eyes widened.

_3 times as big?_

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked

Naruto shook his head, "No, everything's okay Sasuke!"

Sasuke frowned but Naruto just smiled.

"Aren't you going to go in?" a voice from behind them asked.

On impulse, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand.

Sasuke turned to where his brother was, "Just about to Nii-san."

Itachi just nodded and looked at Naruto, he had heard from Sasuke that he was a rather friendly boy but around Itachi, he was rather shy and stuttered. He saw that Hinata was used to it but Sasuke wasn't.

"Naruto?"

Naruto didn't turn to look at him, "Y-yes?"

"Are you scared of me? You don't have to be. I won't hurt you."

Naruto gripped Hinata's hand tighter, making the pale girl look at him in worry.

_Are you scared of me? You don't have to be. I won't hurt you._

"Naruto?" Hinata called to him softly, "Are you alright?"

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke's mother appeared.

"Hello Hinata-chan! Hello Naruto-kun! Welcome!"

She came down the steps and held out her arms like she was about to hug them but stopped when she heard a swish and whoosh, and the next thing everyone knew, Naruto was missing!

Hinata, Sasuke & Mikoto were shocked.

Where did he go?

"Naruto?" Hinata called out panicked.

Itachi put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. He's over there."

Hinata followed his finger to a giant oak tree on the right.

"Is Naruto hiding behind the tree?"

Itachi nodded and Hinata ran over to the tree.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto had his knees to his face & was hugging them to himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she heard him apologize over and over.

Hinata smiled and sat down in front him, brought her knees close to her and rested her head on her knees.

"What are you apologizing for Naruto?"

"Aren't I embarrassing you?"

"No! Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that you're my best friend? I can never be ashamed to be your friend, in fact I'm proud to be your friend!"

Naruto looked up at her, "Really?"

Hinata nodded, "Really."

Naruto smiled but it only lasted for a moment, it went back to a frown again.

"What's wrong now?"

"I feel guilty, I'm ruining this lunch we were supposed to have with Sasuke & his family…"

Hinata shrugged, "It's not your fault you have haphephobia and pistanthrophobia."

Naruto was downright confused by her big words, "What?"

"Haphephobia is the fear of being touched whilst pistanthrophobia is the fear of trusting people."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty much like that…"

Hinata frowned, "But when we met, you trusted me and we even held hands on that day. What is it about me that's different?"

"I don't really know either…it's just this gut feeling I have that I know I can trust you. Or maybe it's because you're a kid like me?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Uhmm, Naruto are you okay now?"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke behind him.

"Yeah I'm better now."

"Can you still come and have lunch? My family still wants to meet you."

Naruto was shocked, "Really? But I was so rude! To run from your mum like that!"

"My mum seems to understand but I don't, Naruto why did you run?"

"I have…trust issues…"

"But you're fine with Hinata & me right?"

"Ok let me rephrase, I have trust issues with adults."

"And my brother? He' s a teenager but you're afraid of him."

Naruto shuddered, remembering the words Itachi had said earlier.

_Are you scared of me? You don't have to be. I won't hurt you._

Those words.

He've heard them so many times that it haunted him now.

Soon, he started to tremble in fear at the horrible memories that was coming back to him. Hinata went over to Naruto's side and hugged him.

"It's okay…it's okay…"

Inside Sasuke's house

Fugaku had returned home through his kitchen back door and was surprised to see his wife and oldest son preparing the table with a tense atmosphere in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Itachi looked up, "Welcome home, Father."

"I ask again, what's wrong?"

"Naruto Uzumaki ran away when I tried to hug him." Mikoto answered softly.

"And he's afraid of me." Itachi added

Fugaku sighed, "I should have mentioned this earlier."

Immediately, Mikoto & Itachi looked at him with interest.

"How do you mean Father?"

"I received several reports concerning the young lad. He had a hard life. He suffered mob attacks, murder attempts, vandalism of his home and etc. He can't eat food at restaurants because most of them usually gives him spoiled or poisoned food. And other stores would overprice the items he would want to buy at ridiculously high rates."

Mikoto was shocked, "That poor child suffered all of this because he's the container?"

"Yes"

Itachi shook his head, the villagers were just disgusting.

"And as you can see, he tends to get very shy around people he doesn't know. It's not surprising however. There have been cases when those who approached Naruto with said attention of not harming him, later bring him into an alley and watch him get beaten up by the drunkards nearby."

Mikoto gasped and Itachi clenched his fists.

"He's also very scared of contact as there have been many who tried to stab him while pretending to hug him for his comfort."

"For such a small child to have to go through so much as that!" Mikoto thought in horror.

"And what's worse is that those who have sincerely tried to help him would be later killed by the villagers that hated Naruto. So Naruto is afraid partly because he doesn't want to see anyone hurt either."

Itachi felt like he was going to blow up at any moment, that was just too much!

"Father? Mother? Nii-san?"

The older Uchihas turned to see Sasuke at the kitchen doorway with Hinata and Naruto tightly holding her hand.

Fugaku was the first to speak, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at him slowly.

"Naruto, I'm going to promise you something here and now."

Hinata silently watched as Fugaku took out a kunai slit his wrist with it.

"I, Fugaku Uchiha solemnly swear upon my blood that my clan, my family will never harm you Naruto. We have heard of your pain and we want to help you. We really do."

Naruto looked at Itachi and Mikoto and they were smiling softly at him. Then, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Sasuke.

"I don't really get your problem Naruto but I want to help protect you too."

Naruto could feel tears form in his eyes.

"Really? You guys really will never hurt me?"

Itachi nodded, "We will NEVER hurt you Naruto."

Tears slid down Naruto's face and Hinata wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly in his ear, "Good for you Naruto. Good for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Done!<strong>

**Neji: When am I going to come in?**

**Suteneko: Next chapter**

**Sasuke: Is this going to be a Uchiha non-massacre?**

**Suteneko: I'm not really sure, I might and I might not. Maybe I could do a Hyuuga-massacre instead?**

**Neji: You want to kill me?**

**Suteneko: Who said you're the one to die?**

**Neji: Then I'm the one who's going to kill everyone?**

**Suteneko: *shrugs* Who knows? I might now even make a Hyuuga massacre in the first place.**

**Neji: Damn it woman! Give a straight answer!**

**Suteneko: Nope :P**

**Neji: You're really-!**

**Uzunaru99: Oi Neji!**

**Neji: Who the hell are you?**

**Uzunaru99: *smirks and snaps his fingers* The guy who's going to punish you for calling Hinata weak in the series.**

**Neji: *Neji's clothes changed to green spandex and leg warmers just like Rock Lee's!* OMG! *screams like a girl***

**Suteneko: *stares at Neji in horror* His haircut too! OMG! MY EYES ARE BURNING!**

**Neji: My hair?**

**Uzunaru99: *passes Neji a mirror***

**Neji: *sees himself with a Lee's chili bowl haircut* MY HAIR!**

**MY GORGEOUS LONG BEAUTIFUL HAIR!**

***faints***

**Uzunaru99: Please review!**


	5. The truth is

**Neji: Why wasn't I in the last chapter like you promised?**

**Suteneko: Sorry! I was too caught up with the Uciha fmaily that I forgot you! Sorry Neji!**

**Neji: *points to the hat he was wearing* Say sorry to my hair first!**

**Naruto: *takes the cap away to reveal Neji's now short hair***

**You look weird with short hair...**

**Neji: Give it back!**

**Naruto: *grins* You have to catch me first!**

**Neji: *chases Naruto***

**Suteneko: *sigh* I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

><p><span>A year later...<span>

Naruto, Sasuke & Hinata came back from their training practice, all muddy & dirty, making Mikoto frown.

"You kids are so dirty! You're all going to need a bath!"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, I needed one."

"Hinata-chan, you can bathe in our guest bathroom upstairs. Sasuke, you and Naruto-kun will bathe in the one near Itachi's room."

Naruto paled instantly, "Bathe with Sasuke?"

"Yes? Why do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto fidgeted slightly under her questioning look.

"I can't bathe with Sasuke."

"Why not? You two are boys aren't you?"

Naruto flushed, "Uhm well…the truth is…I'm not a boy."

Hinata, Sasuke and Mikoto stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm actually a girl."

Hinata processed this new information in her mind slowly. Finally, an idea came to her to see what Naruto was saying to be true.

"Byakugan!"

"It's true…Naruto is really a girl."

"Eh?"

Sasuke & Mikoto then turned to stare at Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized in her normal voice.

Hinata had to say she was surprised, Naruto actually had a softer and girlish voice then she let on.

"Why?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Jiji made me; he said it was for my own protection. He said that there was a possibility that worse things could have happened if everyone knew I was a girl."

Instantly Hinata understood, if the those damn villagers could go so far to hurting Naruto, I bet they wouldn't mind raping her either if she was a female.

_Gosh, I hate this village…_

Sasuke was confused, "Worse things like what?"

Naruto frowned, "I really don't know either. Jiji wouldn't tell me."

Mikoto frowned even more than Naruto did, "Naruto? Are you ever going to reveal that you're a girl?"

"Jiji says when I become genin, I can but only if I want to."

"I see…"

It was silent between the 4 of them for a moment until Mikoto spoke again.

"Actually, we do have another bathroom next to my room so Naruto you can use that."

"Okay…"

Whilst the kids went to bathe, Itachi and Fugaku came home.

"Tadaima"

"Okairi…"

Itachi instantly noticed the sad tone in his mother's voice.

"What's wrong Mother?"

Mikoto then told them everything that happened and Fugaku frowned deeply when she finished.

"So the Sandaime knew how she was being treated but still does nothing about it?"

"You're wrong Father; he tries his best into helping Naruto."

"How so?" Mikoto asked her son.

"Hokage-sama has hired many bodyguards for Naruto but most of them hated him-I mean her for the Kyuubi so they never did their jobs as guards and watched her suffer from the mob's wrath. And those who pitied Naruto and was nice to her, were later attacked themselves by the mob."

The Uchiha parents shook their head, why can't people see Naruto for who she was and not the demon?

"I'm really glad you don't hate him like the villagers, I'm really grateful for it. You're the first people Naruto calls a family."

The Uchihas turned to see Hinata had finished her bath already and had a paper bag in hand with her dirty clothes from before inside. Hinata was wearing white, sleeveless shirt with a raised collar, the Uchiha crest on the back and a white skirt that ended at her knees. Hinata had grown out her hair in the past year to shoulder-length, letting her dark straight hair fall like a curtain down her back.

"Thank you for the clothes Mikoto-san."

"Your welcome" Mikoto says smiling.

_She looks good in our clothes…hmm…maybe I could matchmake her to one of my sons!_

_I would love to have her as an in-law!_

"So Hinata, how do you feel knowing that Naruto is actually a girl?" Itachi-asked

"Honestly? Very surprised. I guess it makes sense that I only know the truth now because I had never used my Byagukan around him before."

"Ano, thank you for the clothes!"

The Uchiha turned whilst Hinata looked up to see Naruto there wearing a blue shirt that matched his eyes, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar, the Uchiha crest on the back and white pants.

Itachi and Fugaku were surprised by Naruto's voice, so that's her real voice?

"You don't need to thank us, you're our family remember?"

They all turned to see Sasuke standing by the door beside Naruto. He was a black, long-sleeved shirt with a raised collar, the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts that ended below his knee.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah…"

Suddenly they heard a voice from outside, "Excuse me!"

Itachi made his over to the door and slid it open, he looked down to see a young Hyuuga looking up at him.

"Are you here for Hinata?"

"Yes, I came to pick her up."

Itachi then turned his head to call for the young girl, "Hinata! A Hyuuga is here for you!"

Hinata went over to Itachi, so did everyone else who trailed behind her.

"Neji nii-san?"

"Hinata-sama." Neji greeted emotionlessly.

"What happened to Hana nee-san & Hiro nii-san?"

"They're busy. So I was asked to go in their place."

"Oh…was it my father who asked you to?"

"No, your father had his clan duties so he asked one of the elders to choose a branch member to pick you up and I just so happened to be free."

"I see…"

"Well, we should be going."

Hinata nodded and turned to the people who were beside her, "Right. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

Naruto & the Uchihas nodded. When Hinata had left, Mikoto spoke up.

"Is it me or was there tension between Hinata-chan and that other Hyuuga?"

"I believe he's a branch member considering his forehead was bandaged. And he must have been close to Hinata once upon a time since she called him brother when she saw him." Fugaku told her.

"Branch member?" Sasuke & Naruto asked, confused.

Itachi then began to explain, "The Hyuuga clan is separated into two parts, the main house and the branch house, a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' minds with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house."

Sasuke & Naruto nodded their heads, slowly processing this new information.

"However, I have a strong feeling that Hinata would change that." Fugaku told them.

Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

_I'm sure that Hinata would be remembered throughout history._

_That, I'm positive._

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba: When am I going to come in?<strong>

**Suteneko: Maybe next chapter. Why?**

**Kiba: Because I'm awesome? I need to be in this story!**

**Uzunaru99: No you don't.**

***takes out a bucket filled with catnip and tuna and throws it over him***

**Kiba: What the f-**

**Uzunaru99: *throws him into a room with TORA inside***

**Suteneko: *shuts the door and locks Kiba insde***

**Uzunaru99: *smiles at hearing Kiba's sceams***

**Suteneko: You're such a sadist.**

**Uzunaru99: And you're not?**

**Suteneko: Touche. So why Kiba this time? **

**Uzunaru99: Because most of the fanfics I read he's a hormone driven jerk.**

**Suteneko: He is a dog after all.**

**Uzunaru99: True that.**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* Please review...**

**Neji: NARUTO GIVE ME BACK MY CAP YOU FUCKER!**


	6. The clans are under attack!

**Suteneko: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter too! I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>A few months later, the Uchiha family invited Hinata and Naruto to have a picnic with them in the woods who agreed right away. But before they went, Mikoto got to the two girls and dressed them up.<p>

Naruto was dressed in a red tunic contrast ditsy shirt and granddad-style button denim jeans that ended just above her knees. She wore red plaid canvas shoes that matched her shirt. With Naruto blushing so cutely from embarrassment, anyone could mistake Naruto for a girl when she was usually, supposedly seen as a boy when she really was a girl.

Hinata on the other hand was wearing a dress. The dress was white with black polka-dots which flared out on the bottom. On the right side, there was a black bow on the shoulder. She wore black leggings and white flats. On her head, she wore a white headband with a black bow on it. All in all, she looked adorable.

Itachi was smiling the whole way to the picnic site which made Sasuke curious.

"Nii-san, why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling at the fact at how cute the girls are today."

Hinata and Naruto blushed a beetroot red instantly hearing that, "Itachi!"

"What? All I did was speak my mind."

The girls frowned and Itachi just smiled, amused.

Finally, they reached the site. After the preparations had been done, they set down to eat.

"Hey Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Naruto. What is it?"

"Who is your idol?"

Hinata pursed her lips deep in thought.

_Hiro nii-san?_

_Hanaka nee-san?_

_My mother?_

_My father?_

"I guess I don't have one."

"Oh, why not?"

"I guess I just never found someone whom I want to be like to when I grow up."

"Oh, well mine is the Fourth!"

Hinata smiled at the fact Naruto idolized her own father.

"Why?"

"Because he defeated Kyuubi! He must be really strong to kill such a big powerful demon like that!"

Immediately, everyone besides Sasuke tensed.

_I wonder if he'll ever know-?_

Sasuke meanwhile was confused, "Why are all of you so tense?"

Fugaku's eyebrow twitched slightly.

_Damn Sasuke's observant skills…_

"So Hinata? How is your sister?" Itachi asked, immediately changing the subject.

"She's fine. Thank you Itachi."

"How old is she now?" Mikoto asked.

"3"

"Is she a prodigy like you Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she's ordinary. But she's a fast learner though and I'm sure it would help her a lot in her future."

Suddenly the sound of fire cackling caught the group's attention. The group turned to see two fires. One was in the north and one was in the south.

"Byagukan!"

"Oh my god! The Uchiha & Hyuuga compounds are under attack!"

"By who?" Itachi asked her

Hinata had a completely surprised expression on her face when she recognized the man fighting her father at the moment, "Orochimaru?"

Immediately the adult's eyes widened.

"Mikoto, you stay here with the children. Itachi let's go."

Hinata deactivated her Byagukan and glared at the Uchiha head, "Hold it right there! I'm not going to stand back and let my clan be attacked! I'm going!"

"But Hinata-!"

Fugaku stopped short when Itachi came up behind her and knocked her out. He did the same with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Itachi?"

"We all know how stubborn Hinata is. That was the best way."

"But the other children?"

"They might have wanted to come in and help."

Fugaku nodded, "You're right. Come on Itachi, let's get going."

Later on, it was revealed that Orochimaru had attacked both Konoha's dojutsu clans and due to the attack, their clans had lost quite a number of its people but luckily, Orochimaru didn't manage to get any of their corpses but unluckily, the Hebi bastard got away. Itachi mourned over the loss of his best friend, Shisui Uchiha whilst Hinata mourned over the loss of her two sensei, Hiro & Hanaka. Hinata's father, Hiashi had to undergo surgery due to the injury he got from his fight with Orochimaru but he made it out alright, much to the relief of his daughters. Hinata, herself was enraged that Itachi had knocked her out but more angry at herself for not being able to avoid it. Itachi had apologized and Hinata forgave him in the end because it wasn't Itachi's fault, he just didn't want her to get hurt. Naruto and Sasuke were sorry that such a thing happened but was there for Hinata & Itachi all the way.

* * *

><p>It's been 4 years since that day. And today was the trio's genin test!<p>

Naruto had grown out his shyness and was more open to others. He was known to be a very enthusiastic and cheerful boy. He eventually made friends with the other boys in his class like Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara & Akimichi Chouji. He even often played pranks with them well except Shino since he said he was too mature for that kind of stuff..

Naruto's short, spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes has reminded many of the Fourth of what he looked like when he was young which shocked them greatly. He now usually wore a sleeveless white shirt that had a red swirl on the front and blue Capri pants that matched the regulation blue sandals he wore and also the kunai pouch he had on his right leg. He also got himself a dream. To be Hokage! He dreams to have the recognition of everyone so they'd know just how much he wants the village to notice him as Uzumaki Naruto so they'd stop hurting him and respect him.

Hinata had grown too. Physically that is, was 5'4 with a figure that many would kill for and many have drooled over. Her long. silky, midnight dark hair now ended at her waist. Her eyes were no longer the same white with a tinge of lavender Hyuuga eyes she was born with, they were now completely lavender, making her even more unique. She wore a sleeveless cream colored hoodie with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back, white short sleeve shirt underneath, blue shorts, the regulation blue sandals and kunai pouch on the right leg. She also wore bandages on both arms from elbow down.

Sasuke had changed too. (He's still wears the same in the anime.) But Sasuke had gotten a façade over time. A cool bad-boy kind. People think of Sasuke to be arrogant and a cold rebel but really, he's kind and loves to helps others. But only Naruto & Hinata could break that façade of his. His family too can break it since they knew he was just acting. Hinata thinks that the only reason he got the façade was to match up his brother but she never dared ask him. Sasuke can get mad pretty easily.

Right now, the three friends were helping Naruto with his clone test. They had to take the genin test later in the afternoon so they were practicing a little first.

"Damn it why the hell can't I get this!" Naruto shouted out in frustration.

"Naruto," chided Hinata at him, "You have to use a set amount of chakra for clones didn't you pay attention to that in class?"

"Hey Hinata why don't you see how much chakra he's using with your eyes?" Sasuke asked as the idea hit him, "With your eyes, you can tell how much he's using and he can use that as a way to help him judge how much he's using."

"Just about to."

"Just why is he using so much chakra?" Hinata thought to herself.

She faced Naruto and made a hand seal, activating her eyes. She saw the world turn black and white like a photo negative and for the people, she could see their chakra network, the blue lines that ran over their bodies. She watched as Naruto gathered up his chakra and immediately saw it was too much.

"Wait Naruto that's too much." She told him and he stopped.

"Huh? That's too much?" He asked her confused and she nodded her head. He sighed and tried it again, but again she told him he was using too much. This went on for several more times before Sasuke got frustrated with the whole affair.

"Damn it just use as little chakra as you can!" Sasuke yelled out losing his patience.

"That _is_ the least amount that I can use Sasuke! What do you think I've been trying?" He yelled back at him.

"Hinata just how much was that?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata sighed, "About twice what you use normally."

"He's using twice as much as me normally! How the hell can he use that much and call that a small amount?"

Hinata nodded her head and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you've got to limit the amount you use. You need a LOW amount to make a clone. That's one of the reasons they teach us this move. But if you use too much, it won't work so that means..."

"You're screwed," Sasuke finished

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, "I'm screwed? That's all you can say?"

Hinata frowned even more, there has to be some way to help Naruto right?

"Well actually, there is a way to help you Naruto."

The 12 year olds turned to see Itachi coming up to them.

"Aneki!"

"Sasuke" Itachi greeted back.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "How are you going to help him?"

Itachi smirked, "Oh I have my ways."

"You'll really help me Itachi?" Naruto asked

"Of course but be prepared for hell for the next few hours."

"I''ll do whatever it takes!"

Hinata and Sasuke smiled, that's their Naruto alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Orochimaru must pay for killing so many of our citizens!<strong>

**Uzunaru99: Way ahead of you. Yo Anko!**

**Anko: *comes in, scowling* What you brat?**

**Uzunaru99: *tosses her an Orochimaru voodoo doll* Play with this okay?**

**Anko: *wicked grin comes acorss her face* Oh you bet I will! *runs off to find some pins***

**Suteneko: *shakes her head* Please review!**

**Uzunaru99 then starts laughing loudly at hearing Orochimaru's blood curdling screaming and Anko's sadistic laughter.**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* Sadists...**

**Suteneko: PS, the Orochimaru clan massacre idea was given to me by yukicrewger2!**

**Thanks a bunch for the idea!**


	7. Clone Test!

**(I changed my alias to Hime! It's my new resolution for the new year to be more girly :D )**

**Hime: Uzunaru99 didn't review my last chapter...**

**T-T**

**Meanie...**

**Sasuke: Who the heck cares?**

**Hime: Go and die teme!**

**Hinata: *sweatdrop* Hime-chan does not own Naruto...**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled, he had passed the first few tests already and now was the last test, that would make him a genin, the clone test. He couldn't wait to show off what Itachi taught him!<p>

"Now perform the clone Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei, can it be any type of clone?"

"Any type?" Mizuki, the assistant teacher asked the boy.

"Yeah. You see I have a problem, I can't perform a normal one cause my body keeps producing a lot chakra when I do that one so Itachi taught me this other one that's even better!"

Iruka thought it over; there really was no rule on what type of clone it had to be, "Okay Naruto just make three clones and that will be fine."

"Alright!" Naruto jumped up and went into the usual hand seals for a typical clone only the last seal was different as it ended in a cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Both teachers were shocked when Naruto said that as there were several puffs of smoke and suddenly there were not three but twelve shadow clones! Both teachers were amazed at the fact that a boy had learned a Jonin level move and had seemed to be still perfectly fine with no effects. Mizuki had to really try and keep his composure at this as Naruto was taught a move that he had no right on learning when he wasn't of level and there was only that one person to blame for teaching him that, Uchiha Itachi.

Iruka was torn between how proud he was of Naruto and how furious he was with Itachi for teaching such a dangerous move to Naruto. But the blonde boy seemed to be fine so Iruka just smiled at him and stood up, "Well Naruto, looks like you passed with flying colors. Congratulations, you're a genin."

"YEAH!" All of the Naruto clones cheered and started to celebrate eventually he dispelled the clones and took his forehead protector with pride. He held it in his hands grinning from ear to ear with this, it was his and he had earned it. He quickly tied it to his forehead and looked up at Iruka and smiled.

"Naruto, I'm also taking you out for some ramen to celebrate, that okay with you?"

"YEAH! RAMEN!"

* * *

><p><span>Several hours later at the head Uchiha household…<span>

To say Sasuke & Hinata was worried was an understatement. They were practically wearing out the carpet they were pacing on as Itachi, Mikoto & Fugaku silently watched them from their spot on the couch. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and screamed out in frustration.

"GAH! WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO?"

Hinata frowned, Naruto had told them that he was going to have some celebratory ramen with Iruka-sensei for lunch but it was close to diner-time and he still hasn't come yet.

"Sorry I'm late."

Hinata turned and was surprised to see Naruto standing near the doorway, dirty and tired. Mikoto rushed to him and hugged him, "Oh Naruto! You scared us what happened?"

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Naruto undid his henge and started to sob into Mikoto's chest.

"I'm a monster!" they heard her say over and over again.

And through her tears, she told them everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Iruka-nii! You're the best!"<p>

Iruka smiled, he really did care for Naruto, he was like a younger sibling to him after all.

"You think he actually likes you?" A voice asked from the above.

Naruto and Iruka looked up to see Mizuki standing on a branch high up in a tree.

"Mizuki?"

"He secretly hates you Naruto! For killing his parents!" Mizuki continued from a branch high up in the tree. "It's your fault. Everything is your fault!"

"What? Iruka-nii what's he talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"No please Mizuki! It's against the law!" Iruka begged.

"Don't be a fool, Iruka. It's time he knows, he's a genin know isn't he? It's time he knows!"

"NO! MIZUKI PLEASE!"

"Naruto, have you ever wondered why the villagers always treated you so horribly?"

Naruto nodded, curious.

"It's because you're that damned nine-tailed fox! You're the Kyuubi!"

"W-what?"

"Of course they blame you. Why else would they treat him like…" Mizuki smiled as he jumped from the tree. "A demon spawn." Iruka's eyes widened as Mizuki continued.

"You, Naruto are the Kyuubi Kitsune's vessel. The Fourth didn't kill the wretched fox! He sealed the demon into you when you were born! YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"No! You weren't supposed to tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"He deserved to know." Mizuki said as he turned to Naruto who was now on ground, crying.

"I'll put you out of your misery, demon!" Mizuki shouted as he held up a giant shuriken. In one swift movement, the weapon was hurled at Naruto. But it missed its mark.

"Iruka-nii!" Naruto screamed when the scarred teacher appeared in front of him. The blood was flowing from his back at the same rate that the tears were flowing from Naruto's eyes.

"Iruka, you fool, putting your life on the line to protect that—that thing." Mizuki disapproved of the action. "You're so selfish."

"Naruto" Iruka looked into the boy's eyes. "Run."

"But—" Naruto objected.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just—run." The blonde bolted into the trees.

"And in your time of need, he abandons you! He truly is a monster." Mizuki laughed as he approach the fallen brunette. He pulled a kunai out of his holster. "It looks like there's no one left to care about you, Iruka-sensei. So, killing you will bring no one pain."

"Nobody except me, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

A thousand copies of the Kyubii's jinchuuriki filled the trees in the surrounding area.

"Don't touch my nii-san!"

The sound of battle cries and Mizuki's screaming filled the air as the clones jumped out of the trees.

* * *

><p>Enf of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi and Fugaku looked angry whilst Hinata went over to coomfort the blonde girl.<p>

"It's okay, it's okay Naru." Hinata comforted her by using her real name and stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Hinata stared at her best friend, surprised by her anger.

"It's all my fault! All those people are dead!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Hinata and Naru looked up to see Sasuke walking over to them and get down on his knees like Hinata was. He looked at Naru right in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault Naru."

"Bullshit! I killed so many people! That's why I was always treated so horribly! I'm hated! I'm a monster!"

"You are not a monster!" Hinata screamed.

Sasuke took a deep breath and spoke again, "Look, it's a surprise to me to find out that a demon is sealed into you Naru but I don't hate you! It was that demon who killed those people! Not you! You were helpless when the demon was sealed inside you! You had nothing to do with it!"

"R-really?"

"Really"

In one swift moment, Naru abandoned Mikoto and hugged Sasuke instead, still crying like a baby. Sasuke patted her on the back, trying to soothe her.

"It's been a long time since I've seen her without her henge" Sasuke thought.

She was definitely very different from when she was Naruto. Her structure was more petite, almost delicate in a sense. Her blonde hair now long and loosely hanging down her back.

Hinata sighed, "I've a confession to make too."

And then Hinata told everyone about what happened when she first met Naru and when she was unconscious and met the Kyuubi for the first time.

"So, you knew this whole time and never told me?" Sasusuke asked her, hurt that she didn't trust him.

"You and Naruto weren't supposed to know in the first place."

"So wait, the Kyuubi was forced to attack the village by Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

Hinata nodded, "That's what he told me."

"Then why did he talk to you and not to me?" Naru asked her friend.

_Because you weren't ready to know yet_

Naru's eyes widened.

_**A-are you the Kyuubi?**_

_Yes child I am_

**_So you could have talked to me this whole time?_**

_Yes but I chose not to. I actually planned to make myself known to you when I felt you were ready_

**_Will you tell me everything properly later?_**

_Of course_

"Naru? Are you okay? You're spacing out."

Naru looked up and smiled at Sasuke, "The Kyuubi spoke to me; he said he'll tell me everything later on."

Hinata nodded, "That's good."

Mikoto smiled, "All right, since that's settled; let's hurry and get on with dinner! It'll get cold if we keep delaying!"

Everyone nodded and after putting her henge back on, Naru hurried off to eat a wonderful dinner with her second family to celebrate that she was finally a genin along her two best friends, Hinata & Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Sasuke!<strong>

**Sasuke: What?**

**Hime: Look in the mirror**

**Sasuke: *turns* HOLY SHIT! MY HAIR IS ORANGE!**

**Hime: Ha! That's what you get for saying who cares you bloody bastard!**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* Please review...**

**Hime: **And happy new year!****


	8. The reveal!

**Hime: Uzunaru is really lucky...I wanted to send Orochimaru to him and have him rape Uzunaru!**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* Isn't that a little too cruel?**

**Hime: Whoever dares to make me cry should suffer...**

**Naruto: But he apologized?**

**Hime: That's why he won't suffer a punishment.**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop***

**Hime: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"Everyone settle down now!" Iruka yelled, trying to get the newly graduated genins to sit down. Soon enough, after a little more yelling from Iruka, the kids sat down.<p>

"Now first thing, there's something Naruto has to tell us before we go on to announcing your teams"

Immediately, all eyes turned to Naruto, frightening him. Noticing this, Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers to comfort him.

"It'll be okay" she reassured him.

Naruto gave her a weak smile to thank her before quickly making his way down to where Iruka stood. Standing in front of the young chunnin, Naruto took a deep breath and did a handseal.

"Kai" he whispered.

A small poof sounded and there stood one of the most beautiful girls anyone had ever seen in his place. Long blond hair fell to around her hips and it seemed to almost shine in the sunlight. Her slender face, framed with pleasantly curved brows, a long straight nose, and lips that turned up in the corners. She wore an orange fitted midriff top, a white sleeveless jacket with a red swirl on the right breast pocket, blue shorts that matched the regulation blue sandals she wore and also the kunai pouch she had on her right leg.

As she talked, she began tying up her hair in pigtails with the spare hair bands she kept in her pocket, "My real name is Uzumaki Naru. I'm really glad to have finally met you in my true form."

Once she was done tying up her hair, the class blushed. Some because of her being so pretty while others because they were really jealous of her looks. Her blonde bangs framed her face nicely and covered her forehead. She looked even prettier than before.

Naru bowed low before the class, "I'm sorry I lied to you all, I had to because years ago there were some men who tried to kill me and I was forced to change my gender so that I could be safe from harm but now that I'm a genin, I can take care of myself and reveal to you all the truth of who I really am. I really hope you all can forgive me."

First there was silence, then a voice finally spoke up.

"Guess I now why Akamaru kept saying you were girl…" Kiba realized.

"And why my kikai bugs did too" Shino commented.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome…guess it explains why you voice was always so high-pitched…"

Chouji raised his hand, "So now that you're a genin, you're allowed to show your true self now?"

"I think so. I mean…I'm a shinobi now, so I can protect myself."

Shikamaru frowned, "And what are the chances of these people going after you again?"

Naru pondered at this. The people that attacked her years ago were still here in the village but since she became associated with the Uchihas, they had stopped bothering her but as long as Kyuubi-san was inside of her, there would always be a level of risk.

"HonestLY, I don't know but I'm not the same 4 year old girl all those years ago and I'm a lot stronger now so I wouldn't worry too much."

Not a lie exactly, just some omission of the truth.

Shikamaru nodded. Her answer was vague, but he really didn't expect anything too detailed. The entire situation was strange enough as it is. In fact, the whole thing just seemed like a huge conspiracy. But it is way too troublesome for him to mess with.

Soon the whole class was talking at once trying to ask Naru more questions but Iruka stopped them before Naru could answer any more.

"Naru get back in your seat! I want to start calling out the names."

Happy that she was finally accepted and forgiven, Naru happily skipped back to her seat and hugged Hinata who happened to be next to her, "Hinata! Everything went okay! Just like you said! I knew you were psychic!"

Hinata laughed at her best friend's antics whilst Iruka called out the teams, soon enough Naru & Sasuke heard their names called too.

"Team 7! Uzumaki Naru, Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura!"

At the last name called, Naru started crying on Hinata's shoulder, Sasuke started to bang his head against the table continuously in distaste and Sakura, Sasuke's #1 fan girl squealed in delight since she could now be with her precious Sasuke.

"Team 8! Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba & Shino Aburame!"

Kiba smirked, he now had his chance to woo Hinata, he had a crush on her for a while now but he couldn't tell how she felt because she only ever shows her emotions to Naru & Sasuke. But now, he just might get a shot if he was able to get closer to her.

Kiba was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Iruka had finished calling out Team 9 and was now calling out Team 10.

"Team 10! Shikamaru Naru, Akimichi Chouji and Ino Yamanaka."

Two groans came from the two boys whilst Ino shrieked in displeasure.

* * *

><p><span>3 hours later…<span>

"Where is that Jounin? There's no way he can be a ninja if he's this late!" Sakura shrieked, finally losing her patience.

The door then opened and the devil himself came in, the eraser falling on his head in the process. Naru laughed out loud, glad that she had ignored Sasuke and Sakura and gone on with the prank.

"Ha! I got him! He fell for it!" Naru laughed.

Sakura placed her palms together." I'm sorry, sensei. I told her not to do it." She said sweetly.

_"__Sweet! On the mark!" _Inner Sakura cheered.

"He fell for it? Is this guy really a Jonin?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

The man before them had dark eyes and spiky gray hair that looked like a fire. He picked up the eraser and stared at it. The new genin also noticed that the bottom half of his face was covered with a mask and his head band was lop sided, covering his left eye.

"Well, as first impressions go…all I can say is…I hate you." Kakashi said cheerfully by way of greeting.

Immediately, the three students sulked.

"Come to the roof." He told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A few minutes later, they got to the roof to find the one-eyed man reading a well known orange book. Naru sighed silently.

'_My teacher is a pervert. Just my luck.'_was the thoughts of Naru and Sasuke.

Sakura was to busy thinking of Sasuke to notice anything, never mind the book. They sat in front of him as he cleared his throat.

"Ok, lets start with introductions. One by one." The man said.

Sakura fell out of her little world and asked "What should we say?"

Kakashi replied with "What you like, dislike, your dreams, and hobbies. That kind of stuff."

Sakura wanted to appear smart to her crush so she asked "Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei."

Kakashi just scratched his cheek as he said "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, not many dislikes, my hobbies I don't feel like telling you and my dream is none of your business."

"That was pointless. All he told us was his name." Sakura whispered.

"Ok, now your turns. Let's start with you, on the right." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled." Believe it! I'm Naru Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup but I do hate the three minutes you have to wait when you cook the ramen and I really like the ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen shop too because their ramen is great and the people who work there are real nice to me! I also like all my precious people! Hinata-chan especially! She's my best friend! Anyway, my hobbies are trying different types of ramen and comparing them. And of course, hanging out with Hinata-chan! My future dream is to become the next Hokage! So that way people will start respecting me! I also dream to be with Hinata-chan forever and ever! " Naruto shouted as she pumped one fist in the air.

Sasuke rolled her eyes, Naru had also gotten a little obsession with Hinata over the years as well and it irritated and amused him at certain times, like now and he could never understand why.

"Okay…pinky you go." Kakashi said, turning to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, My likes are," Looks at Sasuke and giggles, "My dislikes are Ino-Pig and ramen, my dream," Looks at Sasuke blushes and giggles.

'Great a fan girl.' Kakashi thought.

"Next is you, Emo Brat." Sasuke gave him a glare before answering.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes," glances at Sakura, "and a few likes, I don't really have a dream, it's more of an ambition, I want to best a certain someone…"

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask whilst Naru giggled.

"Okay, meet me at training ground fourteen at five am sharp. The real test will begin there. Oh by the way if you don't like throwing up, I suggest not eating breakfast." he said before he disappeared in smoke.

"Sasuke, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No." was said before the pink haired girl was left alone as Sasuke left together with Naru to have their lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade: Where's Danzo?<strong>

**Hime: What do you need him for?**

**Tsunade: For a meeting**

**Hime: Oh...well he's in the room with Barney and the Telitubies.**

**Tsunade: *sweatdrop* Why?**

**Hime: Because Uzunaru asked for it?**

**Shizune: I thought you hated him for not reviewing chapter 6?**

**Hime: I do but he apologized so he's lucky.**

****Danzo: STOP SINGING YOU HUMONGOUS MONSTERS!****

**Shizune & Tsunade: *sweatdrop***

**Hime: Please review!**


	9. Tam 7's Bell Test!

**Tsunade: WHY DID YOU SEND DANZO TO THE HOSPITAL?**

**Hime: Because I forced him to listen to the song that never ends for the duration of his punishment and to be the test subject for "thousand years of death" variants.**

**Shizune: The Water Style: Enima of the Century move really did a number on him...**

**Hime: Whatever. I don't care. I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"He's late." Sakura hissed angrily, Sasuke grunted and Naru yawned.<p>

"Stupid sensei…I wanted to sleep more!" yelled Naru

A cloud of smoke appeared then and Kakashi looked around to see his students, Sasuke glaring and Naru & Sakura pointing a finger at him.

"You're late!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry! But there was a black cat that was going to cross my path so I had to turn and take a different route."

"LIAR!" the genin girls yelled at him.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Okay well, since we're all here, how about I explain the genin exam."

Sasuke was confused, "I thought we already are genin?"

"Did you really expect a ninja exam to be so easy?"

Sasuke grunted in response.

"Well then, this exam will determine if you deserve to be a genin or if you'll be shipped back to the academy." Kakashi stated as Sakura screeched in dismay, Sasuke groaned and Naruto whined at how unfair it was.

"There's a 66 percent of failure rate. Your objective is to get these two bells." he holds up a pair of silver bells that are tied to a red and white string.

Sakura noticed than that Kakashi was only holding two bells. "Eh? Kakashi-sensei? Why are you only holding two bells? There are three of us here."

_Well it's not like I want the 3rd team mate. After all, just me and Sasuke-kun would be a dream come true! We would be facing an enemy and Sasuke would sweep in and save us! Then he would look into my eyes and see that we're are perfect for each other! He would fall in love with me then and there! SQUEAL!_

"I want you to come at me and get them. Use every trick you know and all your skills to get them because if you don't get a bell than. . . . heh well the one without a bell will get sent back to the academy. You have until noon to get them." Kakashi stated as he pulled a clock out of no where and set it to go off at noon.

"So ready start GO!" the genin disappeared and Kakashi took out his orange book and began to read.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, from his hiding place, deciding that he was ready, Sasuke threw a number of shuriken from the treetops.<p>

They hit their mark and hit Kakashi. Sakura could be heard gasping and Naru opened an eye to watch what happened. Kakashi fell to the ground and Sasuke couldn't stop his surprise as he saw Kakashi turn into a log.

Sasuke than ran out from his spot in the trees. as he thought

_He must have determined my location from that shuriken attack. He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap!_

Sakura realized that Sasuke had moved and she ran to follow, "Where is Sasuke-kun? Did Sensei already get him...? No, that can't happen to Sasuke-kun."

After running for a bit she gasped as she saw Kakashi. She then jumped into a tree as he turned to the sound but looked away.

She sighed in relief as he walked away, "I'm safe! He didn't notice me."

As soon as she said that, she heard the voice of her sensei behind her say "Sakura, behind you."

She gasped and looked behind her to see Kakashi. She screamed, making Naru and Sasuke looked up.

Even though they were far away from each other, Sasuke and Naruto sighed in unison.

_Always knew she was weak'_

Then, they set off to find her in hope of finding Kakashi as well.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked blankly at Kakashi while he starts up a small tornado. When everything was clear, Sakura found herself alone in the field.<p>

Sakura spun in circles as she said to herself, "What? What was that? Hey, where did Sensei go? What's going on? What the?"

She stopped as she heard he beloved call her name. She spun to face him with a smile that died as soon as she saw him. He was on the floor, leaning against the tree with many weapons stuck in him and asked for her help. With tears in her eyes, she screamed and then faints.

Kakashi looks on from the trees while reading his book and asked himself "Did I overdo it? But she should have noticed if it was real or not."

Kakashi turned as Sasuke jumped from the trees "Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it so easily."

Sasuke smirked, "Genjutsu, eh? A type of hallucinatory mind-controlling technique. It's no wonder she fell for it so easily. But I'm different from her."

Kakashi just smiled an eye smile as he said "Why don't you say that after you get a bell. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ran forward and went for a roundhouse kick, but Kakashi blocked it, and holds onto Sasuke's foot. Sasuke then tried to punch Kakashi, but that is also blocked. He then swung around with his other foot but, once again, Kakashi blocked it. The bells jingle and Sasuke smiles as Kakashi's eye widens when he sees Sasuke reach for the bells. As Sasuke touched the bell, Kakashi jumped back and they looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Back with Sakura, Naru found her and performed a hand seal to wake up Sakura, "Kai!"<p>

Immediately, Sakura looked around as she said "Huh? What was I. . .? Oh yes, I saw Sasuke-kun badly injured and I. . ."

She then got up and spun in circles as she shouted "Sasuke-kun! Don't die and leave me behind! Where are you?"

Naru sweatdropped, I can't believe she actually passed the Academy test!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sasuke were still having a stare down.<p>

Suddenly, Sasuke smirked and started to perform seals. He jumps back and shouts "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes winded as he said "What? That technique isn't something a Genin can do... He shouldn't have enough Chakra!"

Sasuke made a fireball and shot it at Kakashi. Once the flames disappeared, Sasuke saw that Kakashi was no longer there.

_He's gone! Is he behind me? No, above? Where is he?_

He then heard Kakashi's voice say "Beneath you."

Sasuke gasped as a hand comes out of the ground and grabbed his leg.

Kakashi's voice was than heard saying "Doton Shinjuusanshu no Jutsu."

Sasuke screamed as he was pulled into the ground. Kakashi was than seen sitting on the ground, with Sasuke buried in the ground next to him.

Kakashi then said "Looks like your talents are exceptional. But. . . not good enough." Kakashi walked away, reading his book as Sasuke was trying to get out.

Sasuke than said "Damn it, we're this different...?"

Suddenly, Sakura then ran past him only to see Sasuke's head and stops dead in her tracks. Sakura goes through a few different facial expressions as Sasuke looks puzzled. He decided to see if she could help and called to her.

Sakura than screamed "Ahhh! Now it's a severed head!" and then she fainted.

Sasuke groaned in displeasure to see that she really was useless until he saw Naru emerge from the bushes.

"NARU! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

But instead of immediately helping him, Naru started to laugh like a hyena.

"NARU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

_Oh I can't wait to tell Hinata-chan!_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kakashi turned around to see Naru there.<p>

"How come you have not attacked me yet?" asked Kakashi.

She smirked in response and got into a fighting stance, "You make the first move."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but nonetheless started making hand seals.

"Katon: Goukayou no Jutsu!"

Kakashi was surprised to see that she had avoided it rather quickly but the question now was, where was she hiding?

"Nice try. My turn!" Kakashi heard her exclaim. He quickly got into a stance and readied himself for what was to come.

"Taijuu: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Then a thousand clones of Naru appeared and came after Kakashi.

As Kakashi fought off the clones, he had to admit that he was impressed by Naru's skill and stamina…and he had a feeling that there was more to come.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been destroying clones for the past hour, and every time he destroyed one, two more seemed to appear. His chakra had been depleted greatly.<p>

_At least the blonde had potential..._

Suddenly all the clones dispersed.

_What the?_

"You're tired, you're all sweaty and everything."

Kakashi looked up to see Naru smiling widely.

"So what? You're going to try and fight me now to get the bells?" asked a very out-of-breath Kakashi.

Naru shook her head, "Look at where you hung the bells."

Kakashi did as told and saw no bells. His eye widened.

"How?"

Naru smiled as Sasuke and Sakura appeared behind him. Sakura held on to one bell and Sasuke held on to the other.

"You let your guard slip when being attacked. While my clones distracted you, Sasuke and Sakura snuck up behind you using henge. We worked as a team so we pass this test."

Kakashi sighed, "You pass, be here tomorrow at nine am sharp. Don't be late." He said before he left his students behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan: I DON'T WANNA READ IT! *strapped to a chair with the Holy Bible in front of him*<strong>

**Uzunaru99: *sadistic smirk* Too bad**

**Hidan: F$#^! B#^#&*! $#^%&*#!**

**Uzunaru99: *shoves a soap in his mouth* Shut that potty mouth and read the Holy Bible already!**

**Hime: Please review!**


	10. How about Team 8?

**Hime: I hate school...**

**Sasuke: Who doesn't?**

**Hime: Anyway, you do the disclaimer while I go find Kakashi.**

**Sasuke: What for?**

**Hime: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Hime: Tch, don't need to yell...Hime does not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span>The day before…<span>

"I am your jounin instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai. I expect you three to respect me and my decisions and I shall respect you" the black-haired woman said, looking at the three genin sternly.

They all nodded back slowly. "Now, how about we begin with introductions? Tell us your likes and dislikes, your dreams for the futures and your hobbies. I'll start first to give you an example."

The genin nodded and Kurenai began, "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like coffee, tea, and reading. I hate perverts, people that think women are weak, and girls that give kuniochi a bad name. To be honest I just turn Jounin a couple months ago. So my new dream is to see you three grow up to be great ninjas."

The genin nodded again and Kurenai gestured to Kiba.

"You first, the one with the dog."

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba. This is Akamaru," he said while lifting the dog. "I like training with Akamaru and meat of all kinds. I dislike people who disrespect my clan and our dogs. My dream is to become a great shinobi with Akamaru like my mum and older sister. My hobbies are hanging out with Akamaru, running and training." He finished off with a wolfish grin.

"Ok good. Now the one with the glasses."

"My name is Aburame Shino. My likes are people who respect my clan and I dislike those who don't. My dream is to find a new species that will help benefit my clan's interests. My hobbies consist of tending to my bug colony and improving their abilities."

The red-eyed jounin nodded to Hinata next. Hinata took a deep breath before speaking, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like my clan, my father and younger sister, Hanabi and spending time with my second family. I dislike fangirls, people who disrespect my clan, anyone who doubts a women's strength and anyone who dares to hurt my friends. My dream is to always keep my promises and bring honor to my clan. My hobbies are honing my skills, training and learning new things."

The jounin nodded. "Alright then. Meet here tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp! We have survival training ahead of us." With that, Kurenai-sensei jumped up and left, leaving the three genin to themselves.

They looked at each other hesitantly. Kiba blushed slightly when he realized he was under Hinata's gaze.

Hinata then broke the uncomfortable silence by getting up from the ground and dusting off her clothes, "I guess I'll see you three tomorrow then? I need to leave now if I'm going to catch up with Naru & Sasuke for lunch."

Kiba grinned, "Right! See you two tomorrow! Say bye, Akamaru!" The cute dog 'woofed' making Hinata smile.

Hinata then turned to Shino and bowed. "Good bye, Shino. I look forward to tomorrow."

"I do, too, Hinata-san. Good bye."

With that, the three of them left. Kiba left with a happy air surrounding him.

_I get to be in the same team as Hinata!_

Whilst Shino, was glad that he had Kiba and Hinata as teammates as he was familiar with them as they had played together a lot in the Academy.

Hinata meanwhile was smirking at the fact that she was right about having Kiba and Shino as her teammates. She had suspected it because she knew that a Hyuuga, an Inzuka and an Aburame together would make the perfect tracker team. With her eyes, Kiba's nose and Shino's insects they could be the best tackers in history.

Suddenly, a loud yell interrupted her from her thoughts.

"HINATA!"

Hinata looked up just in time for Naru to glomp her, "I MISSED YOU!"

Hinata sighed, "It's only been a few hours Naru…"

"That's too long!"

Hinata just sighed deeper when she saw Naru pouting at her cutely but clearly happy to see her.

"Hinata"

Hinata tilted her head to see Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke"

Naru then got off Hinata and groaned, "Hinata-chan! You could never guess what kind of jounin sensei we have!"

Sasuke groaned too, "It's some pervert named Kakashi Hatake."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Kakashi Hatake?"

"You know him?" Naru asked.

"He's the son of Sakumo Hatake, also known as the "Konoha's White Fang. He's also a natural genius, evidenced by the speed he rose through the ninja ranks; he graduated from the Academy at age 5, becoming a chūnin at age 6, a jōnin at 13, and had a long tenure as an ANBU. During his career he has amassed a technique arsenal of over a thousand different techniques; his nicknames include Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Sasuke eyes widened, "Kakashi of the Sharingan? My father told me about him. I didn't think he was that KAKASHI though. I mean he was reading that perverted orange book…"

"Anyway, you best be careful of his test tomorrow. I hear he's a pretty hard examiner."

"How hard?" Naru asked

"I think pretty hard. There are rumors saying that for years the Hokage had been trying to get him to take a genin team but he had failed every single group that they sent him. He even has a score board on a tree outback in his backyard and every time they fail he puts another notch to it. I hear there are quite a few there already."

Sasuke and Naru sweatdropped at that.

"Damn" they said in unison.

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry, you two will pass. I know it."

Sasuke and Naru smiled back, "Thanks"

* * *

><p><span>Earlier today…<span>

Kurenai took out two bells and held them up for the three genin to see them. "It's time for your final test. All you need to do is get these two bells from me before noon. If you don't, then you get no lunch."

"How come there is only two bells?" asked Kiba.

"It's very simple. If the two of you get two bells, then those two will pass and the other one will fail" said Kurenai with a big smile.

All three of them seem to be shocked.

"The test starts now." Kurenai said as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kurenai was waiting for her team to attack and also drinking some tea. Then, she heard one of them coming from behind her.<p>

Just as she was about to turn, her eyes widened when she saw Hinata in front of her, holding her bells!

"Piece of cake." Hinata said as she held up the silver bells in her hand.

"How did-?"

"Swiped it from you as you drank your tea, but I'll give it back, since this isn't really the goal of this test." Hinata stated calmly, causing Kurenei's eye to widen.

"The point of this, waste of time test, is to teach teamwork."

"Teamwork?"

Kurenai turned to see Kiba and Shino standing behind her.

Shino deadpanned, "You actually expect me to work with this filthy Inuzuka?"

"FILTHY? YOU FUCKING HANG AROUND WITH BUGS!"

"You mutt, are you asking for a fight?"

"Bring it on bug boy!"

Then, they charged.

Kurenai watched them, feeling sad because she might have to fail them as she knew this was getting out of hand. She appeared in front of them both and blocked both of their attacks.

"You two stop it right now!" Kurenai yelled.

They both stopped glaring at each other and looked at her.

"You're not supposed to be fighting each other." stated Kurenai.

"We know that Kurenai-sensei" Shino said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yep, we sure did. Look at your bells." said Kiba with a big smile.

"But Hinata-?"

Kurenai turned to see that in a puff of smoke, her bells vanished in Hinata's hand and two chestnuts hanging on a string was in it's place.

_A substitution?_

"Then my bells are-?"

Kiba and Shino each held up a silver bell.

"How?"

Hinata smiled, "I used the Invisible No jutsu on your bells so while you were trying to stop the fight, Shino broke the jutsu and he swiped a bell from you, along with Kiba."

Kurenei sighed, she had to admit, she was impressed.

_Well...they are the heirs to the three greatest clans in Konoha_

The black haired woman then held up her hands in surrender, "Alright, you kids win. You're now officially genin."

The 12 year old smiled in satisfaction.

_We pass!_

* * *

><p><strong>Uzunaru99: *dumps all of Kakashi's Icha Icha onto the floor*<strong>

**Hime: *drags in a tied up Kakashi***

**Uzunaru99: Fire up the Katon Sasuke**

**Sasuke: *smirks* KATON!**

**Kakashi: *sobs as he watches all his porn burn***

**Hime & Uzunaru99: *smiles* Please review!**


	11. A Crank!

**Hime: School's a drag...anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**Naru: Hime-chan doesn't own me!**

* * *

><p>It had been a very stressful few months. All Team 7 ever did was weed the gardens of old people, do laundry, pick up trash from the river and what they were currently doing right now.<p>

"Ice Bastard, are you in position?" Kakashi asked in his com-link, reading his orange book.

"Ice Bastard is in position." Sasuke mumbled.

"Cherry Blossom Fan, are you in Position?"

"Cherry Blossom Fan in Position." Sakura responded cheerfully.

"Blonde Fox, are you…"

"I'm in position you pervert scarecrow, I'm the closest so I'm grabbing it now." Naru yelled as she swished down onto the feline, grabbing it by the neck.

"Naru! You're suppose to listen to the commander, not go out by yourself!" Sakura chided as she watched Naru struggle with the cat.

"Confirm the ear ribbon on the right." Kakashi ordered through the com-link.

"Confirmed, this is the missing cat Tora, he shall be returned soon." Sasuke commented as he put his hands back in his pockets.

"Stop moving already you stupid cat!" Naru yelled.

When they arrived and gave back the cat, the feudal lord's wife held her cat to her chest and thanked the genin for their hard work.

And when Team 7 was finally done with their mission report at the Sandaime's office, Naru decided to voice out what she had been thinking about all this while.

"OLD MAN! I WANT A HIGHER RANKED MISSION!"

Sandaime sighed, "Well I do have this C-rank…"

"REALLY?" she asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

Sandaime nodded, "Bring in Tazuna!"

An old man with silvering hair and silver beard and mustache walked in. he wore small glasses and carried a gored full of liquor.

"These brats are going to protect me? That small blonde shrimp too? She'll be of no use." Tazuna stated boldly, he was drunk what do you expect. Well he didn't expect a kunai to land right between his feet.

"Careful old man! I'm strong! Believe it!" Naru proclaimed loudly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Naru, no throwing kunais at the client." Naru pouted but nodded her head.

"Okay meet at the gate in an hour, be ready to go." Kakashi ordered and disappeared, his genin not to far behind.

It was about an hour out of the village when Kakashi saw a puddle.

_So the game has begun_

Sakura screamed in surprise she saw her teacher being 'ripped' apart to pieces but immediately went in front of Tazuna to protect him. Sasuke leapt into action and destroyed the chain between the two with a fire ball. When one of the brothers noticed him, he stopped frozen, staring into Sasuke's coal black eyes eyes.

"Brother, retreat, he's an Uchiha we can't win!" He shouted as he turned to run, only to run into Naru.

The brother swung a fist and Naru blocked it by using her fist, the claws on the brother's hand cutting through her skin easily. Naru growled out at the pain, realizing it was poison before punching the man unconscious. The other brother was unconscious when Kakashi leapt in front of the man and closed lined him.

"Now, Tazuna, I believe you owe us an explanation." Kakashi said sweetly. Tazuna sweatdropped and told them everything.

"Great, we have three genin on an A-rank mission, oh so great." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"One is even poisoned thanks to that attack." His hands in the air. Both brothers were now awake and shivering slightly as they stared at Sasuke with fear.

"Don't worry sensei! I have immunity to poisons so I'm not going to die from this." Naru told him, showing him her poisoned hand.

"Why are they scared of Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"SASUKE UCIHIHA?"

Sasuke nodded and the brothers paled, "Itachi is your older brother right?"

Sasuke nodded and sweat started to bead on their foreheads as they started to mumble, "We're dead, we're dead…"

"So you two want to tell me where your boss is." Sasuke asked calmly. Both shook their heads.

Sasuke sighed, "Very well then, I hope you like the idea of my brother coming after you then..."

Quickly, they relented, "We work for the Demon of the Mist!"

Immediately Kakashi paled.

_We're fucked…_

"This mission is out of our league. Lets quit!" Naru sighed at Sakura's fear. This was a fun mission!

Naru then turned her attention to look at the new wound she now owned. It was bleeding a lot, she noted. Kakashi walked over to her and looked at the wound. His eyes opened a bit more as he saw the red burn the cut seemed to change into as it healed.

He looked up at her as she said "I've already bleeded out the poison see?" Kakashi said nothing and started to mend the wound in silence.

"How did you heal so quickly?" Sakura asked.

Naru shrugged," I just do."

Kakashi just looked at the hand he just fixed. The village would die without Tazuna to build the bridge and their hope would die with him. The village had be facing problems for the past few years from what he knew. If the hope died then there truly be nothing left.

He stood up and looked around the group. "I'm not going to lie kids. This mission is now an A rank. Far above our level right now. So let's vote. Shall we go back to the village or shall we move forward?"

Sasuke nodded his head with a smirk. "Forward" was all he said on the matter.

Sakura looked sad and afraid for a bit but tried to cover it up with a, meant to be, cute smile. "What Sasuke-kun said!"

Naru smiled, "We're going! Believe it!"

Suddenly, Naru heard a sound from behind her and threw a kunai into a bush where a white rabbit came out. Sakura was about to rant about how stupid Naru was when Kakashi's eye widened.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"A snow rabbit is only meant to be brown in the summer months! It's a replacement technique!"

"DUCK!" Naru screamed.

Everyone hit the dirt as a giant sword past over their heads as it got stuck into a tree and a man appeared on top of it. He had a half bandaged face with the headband lopsided on his temple. He was shirtless and wore white baggy pants that were tapped at the ankles.

"I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist."

Kakashi quickly got into a stance but Zabuza shook his head.

"No Kakashi Hatake, Copy-Nin. My Haku and I need a challenge. I'll give you a week to make your team strong enough to face me and my Haku. If you lose, I get to kill you, your brats and the old man, if you win, you can kill me, my Haku and the old man would be safe. Deal?"

Kakashi nodded, he didn't think his genin was ready for a battle just yet anyway.

With a nod from the bandaged man, the Demon of the Mist disappeared in a swirl of Chakra.

* * *

><p>The next day, Team 7 was being taught a lesson by Kakashi outside of Tazuna's house.<p>

"Okay, here's the deal, you will be climbing trees." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

Naru, Sasuke and Sakura face palmed.

"But we can climb trees, even a six year old can!" Naru yelled. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Let me show you what I mean."

He then began walking towards a tree. The genin watched closely. They were amazed when Kakashi stepped forward onto the tree, without his hands! He walked up about twenty feet before sitting down on a branch.

"Use chakra to stick yourself to the tree. But it isn't easy; you have to use the right amount of chakra, if you wish to make it up. If you use too much, then the tree bark will break and send you propelling away from it, use too little and slip off the tree." Kakashi finished. Three kunai knives landed in front of the three genin.

""If you two can make up here by noon, then you can come and have lunch, if not, you will work through the night, until you do. Now get started!"

Sakura went on to try first whilst Naru turned to smirk at Sasuke.

"Bet I can beat you up the tree Sasuke-teme!" Naru boasted.

"You're on!" He shouted and ran up the tree, but the bark broke and he went falling to the ground but flipped and landed onto his feet. He looked up at the mark he had made and then looked over to Sakura, who was sitting on a branch, about ten feet where the goal was. Sasuke had only made it to eight while Sakura was at ten.

"How the heck do you do that?" He asked as she landed back onto the ground. She turned to him and then at her tree. And then back at him.

"It's easy actually, just concentrate your chakra into the right amount into your feet and just run. I can't say the same amount will work for you because you have a bigger reserve. But by the looks of things, you use too much, so I'd pull back a little if I were you." Sakura said and then went back to climbing the tree. Sasuke nodded and began again.

Naru who was watching all this, finally made her move and ran up to the goal.

Sakura was the first to show her displeasure, "WHAT THE HELL? ALREADY?"

Naru laughed, "I win teme!"

Sasuke growled, "You knew this one didn't you?"

Naru grinned, "Hinata-chan taught me before when we were kids!"

"Good that you remember it."

Tam 7 turned to see someone they could never expect there with her team and jounin sensei.

_Hinata Hyuuga?_

* * *

><p><strong>In court...<strong>

**Hime=Judge**

**Nauto Characters=Jury**

**Uzunaru99=Police Officer**

**Uzunaru99: What has the jury decided?**

Naruto Chracters: We find Tobi guilty of all charges.

Hime: Its unanimous, you Tobi are stripped of your 'Good Boy' title, and now will forever be labeled as a 'BAD BOY'

Tobi: Noooooooooooooo! *falls down foaming at the mouth*

**Uzunaru99: Please review**


	12. What are they doing here?

**Hime: Sorry I was so late! I was really busy with school! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan!" Naru ran over and hugged her friend.<p>

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What is Team 8 doing here?"

That's when Team 8's sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai emerged from the shadows.

"Kakashi requested back-up and we were the next team available."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and Sakura gestured to Tazuna's house that was behind her, "Kakashi-sensei's inside. Let's go see him."

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Team 8 was supposed to stay in Tazuna's house and watch over Tazuna's family whilst Team 7 was supposed to watch over Tazuna and help build the bridge but Naru had other ideas.

"I WANT HINATA TO COME TOO!"

Kakashi sighed, "Look Naru, Team 8 is only for a back-up and-"

"If you don't let Hinata-chan come, I swear I will shove a kunai up your ass that no one can ever get it out. Also I will make sure that you would never be able to read those books of yours again pervert."

Kakashi shivered, Naru spoke in such a cold voice and with so much killer intent, that it actually frightened him.

"Point taken, Hinata will replace Sakura."

"But Kakashi-sensei! That's not fair!" whined Sakura.

Kakashi then looked up from his book to look at Sakura, "Huh? You say something?"

Sasuke smirked as he watched his pink-haired teammates curse at her sensei in anger.

"Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naru grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out the door with Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna following behind quietly.

* * *

><p><span>At the bridge,<span>

It had been only an hour since they've started on the bridge and Naru was getting bored.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU GUYS LET ME HELP ALREADY? I'M TOO DAMN BORED!"

Tazuna sighed, "Look kid, I only have enough tools for myself, Kakashi and Sasuke. So you can't help alright?"

Naru pouted, disappointed until a familiar mist settled on the bridge.

"Hidden Mist No Jutsu," Hinata whispered.

Suddenly, ten grinning Zabuza's surrounded them, "Well, looks like you're prepared for our fight Kakashi since you and your team have the balls to come out and face me. But wait...where's the one with the pink hair?"

Hinata took a step forward, "I'm replacing her"

Kakashi put down the tools quietly and got up to face Zabuza.

He lifted up his headband, showing his Sharingan eye, "Anyway, that doesn't matter now. What does matter now is that you're going to die here Zabuza."

Zabuza smirked, "Give it your best shot."

Out of the corner of Hinata' eye, she noticed Sasuke shaking with excitement.

_He really wants to fight them_

The ten Zabuza's moved and Sasuke acted quickly. With a few quick movements, all ten turned back to water.

Zabuza was impressed, "That was nice, kid. How about you try Haku, here?"

Out of the mist, Sasuke could make out a boy wearing a mask standing next to Zabuza.

The masked boy's outfit consisted of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees. On the outside of that, he wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail. He also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. His mask was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead.

Sasuke frowned, he didn't look like much of an opponent to him.

"Haku, GO!" ordered Zabuza.

The boy nodded and dashed towards Sasuke. Quickly, the two engaged in a fierce battle. Hinata could feel her breath hitch in her throat when mirrors of ice suddenly appeared, surrounding Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" shouted Kakashi-sensei. He made to move towards him, but Zabuza blocked his way.

"Your fight is with me, Sharingan no Kakashi." The missing-nin told him as he held his sword menacingly.

Hinata turned on her byakugan and gasped in horror as senbon was being thrown at Sasuke. He didn't dodge it in time and now he had needles sticking throughout various parts of his body much to Naru's shock who was also watching her friend.

_Sasuke!_

Quickly, Hinata jumped into action. She ran forward to where Sasuke was and deflected some of the senbon with her kunai.

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke and asked, "Are you alright?"

She ignored the boy's incredulous stare and looked at the mirrors, her veins bulging. Even with her byakugan active, she couldn't see which Haku was the real one. She bit her lip. This was going to be tough.

"You cannot defeat me, even with your powerful bloodline, girl. You lack the will to kill me," said the masked boy.

The boy jumped out of one of the mirrors and threw senbon in hers and Sasuke's direction. Gritting her teeth, she spun and deflected the kunai.

"Kaiten!"

"Sasuke, move!" Naru yelled as she saw Haku throw more senbon in their direction.

That's when she realized, that she was just standing there, watching her two best friend fight.

_Fuck! What am I doing here?_

She ran forward and helped to deflect the senbon that was coming at Sasuke with her kunai.

Together, Sasuke and Naruto started to dodge the senbon to the best of their ability, trying to protect their vital organs whilst Hinata kept at deflecting the senbon with her Kaiten. After they had been dodging for what seemed like hours, Sasuke was starting to dodge the senbon perfectly. Naru, noticing this, she turned to look in his direction and gasped. He had activated his Sharingan!

"HINATA-CHAN! SASUKE GOT HIS SHARINGAN!"

Hinata looked but as she observed it more closely, she saw that it was still incomplete.

_Doesn't matter…he'll complete it in his own time…_

Sasuke realized that he had activated his Sharingan and was now dodging the senbon completely with a satisfied smirk.

"I see, now that this has happened. I cannot drag this out any longer. I am facing two strong dojutsu that can see through my attacks perfectly. This is the end," said the boy called Haku solemnly.

He swiftly threw a cluster of senbon towards Sasuke, which, to Hinata's dread, were aimed towards Sasuke's vital organs. Without thinking, acting purely on instinct and reflexes, she pushed him out of the way, taking the blow herself.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke was horrified to see Hinata, his best friend, filled with needles. He felt a cold fear fill him as the girl fell down, pushing in some needles in her back even deeper.

"You idot! There was no reason for you to take my hit!"

The girl gave him a soft smile and said, "I won't let my p-precious comrades d-die in f-front of me." She closed her eyes before she stopped breathing completely.

Sasuke stared at her in shock and felt a numb feeling surround his heart. A loud, piercing yell broke him out of his shock.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Naru ran to her side, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she stared at Hinata's motionless body before Haku spoke up.

"Is this the first time a friend has died before your eyes?"

Sasuke and Naru turned to look at the boy.

"The least that can be said is that she died an honorable death. Now you two are next."

The boy brandished his senbon and threw them at Sasuke swiftly. Sasuke, still reeling from shock that Hinata had saved him, couldn't move his body in time to dodge the attack. Before he knew it, darkness had surrounded him and fainted.

Naru's eyes widened when she saw that Sasuke was not moving, not even the least and then all she could see was red.

"**I'll kill you!"**

* * *

><p><span>With Kakashi<span>

"It's time to finish this, Zabuza, before time runs out… for the both of us." Kakashi made his hand seals quickly. He breathed in relief when his nin-dogs captured Zabuza.

"Even if I can't see you, my cute nin-dogs can smell my blood on you. So you see, it's over for you," he said.

He made hand seals for the Chidori and started running, aiming for Zabuza's heart… only for him to ram it through the wrong person.

He felt a twinge of regret when he realized he had killed the boy, Haku. He sighed. The boy had taken the blow for Zabuza, though, so he pushed back the guilt.

He quickly moved out of the way, taking the dead boy with him, when Zabuza moved towards him. Kakashi put down the boy and closed his eyes. He turned to face Zabuza and dashed forward.

He managed to put a kunai through both of the man's arms before the missing-nin realized what he was doing and spoke sharply, "You're finished, Zabuza. You can't form a single ninjutsu, not with your arms useless."

Suddenly, the mist began to clear, allowing the ninja to see a short pudgy man. "Gatou," hissed Zabuza.

The man snickered. "You know, I wasn't going to pay you two ninja a cent. I'll end your life with numbers, even if you are the Demon in the Mist."

As he said this, the mist finally faded away, allowing Kakashi to see the enormous amount of armed men behind the man.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but this fight is over," said Zabuza. Kakashi looked at him sharply. "I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna now, so we no longer have to fight each other."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. Their fight was over at last, thank Kami.

He watched Gatou walk forward and do something unforgivable. "I owe this kid one for breaking my arm," the man said, kicking Haku's dead body.

Out of nowhere, Naru ran forward, "What the hell are you doing!" Kakashi grabbed her before she could run towards him.

"Look at their numbers, Naru. You don't stand a chance."

The blonde ignored him and went on ranting and yelling at Gatou, then Zabuza. "He loved you! Aren't you going to do anything?"

Kakashi watched with surprise when the Demon in the Mist started crying at Naru's words.

_He really did care for the boy_

Naru threw Zabuza a kunai and the man caught it with his teeth. He ran towards the armed men and with just a kunai in his mouth, much to everyone's shock, he had killed the army and took off Gatou's head in one swift strike!

Suddenly, his body began to sway and he fell backward. Kakashi caught him and knew what Zabuza would have wanted so laid his body next to Haku's.

"T-thank y-you."

Zabuza then closed his eyes the last time, joining Haku in a place many people call as heaven.

He then turned to Naru and asked, "Where's Hinata and Sasuke, Naru?"

"I…I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"A-all I remember was seeing Sasuke and Hinata-chan lying on the ground, looking lifeless and then I got so mad…"

"Mad?"

"I was so angry and all I saw was red…I don't remember anything else after that…"

"Ok never mind, do you at least remember where they are now?"

Naru nodded and pointed towards the melted water. Kakashi looked to where he pointed and there laid Sasuke and Hinata's motionless bodies.

He appeared by their side in a flash, ignoring Tazuna's and Naru's startled looks.

He expertly checked their vital signs and breath a sigh of relief when he saw that they were still breathing.

"They're alive"

Naru felt tears flow down on her face and dropped to her knees, crying; grateful that her best friends were alive.

_Thank you God_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: R &amp; R please!<strong>


	13. Sand Nin!

**Hime: Kabuto is up for torture!**

**Kabuto: Fuck! *runs off like hell***

**Hime: Shit!**

**Uzunaru99: Don't worry, I'll catch him. *chases after Kabuto***

**Hime: Well then, time for disclaimer! Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hime does not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span>A month since the Waves Mission<span>

After getting the sheet for the Chuunin Exams, Sasuke and Naru were walking towards Ichiraku to meet up with Hinata for lunch. Naru was happily talking to Sasuke but Sasuke however wasn't listening. He was distracted as he realized that he and Naru were currently being followed by a square box that looked like the street.

Sasuke sighed at the obvious and sad excuse at following someone.

"Oi Naru" he whispered.

"What is it? Why are you whispering?" asked Naru, concerned.

"We're being followed, you didn't notice?"

Naru turned her head discreetly to see the followers but much to Sasuke's surprise, she burst out laughing!

Soon enough, she stopped. Clutching her sides and grinning widely, she said, "You can come out Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon!"

A puff of smoke came from the rock and three kids appeared.

"I'm Udon, the smart one!" A boy with glasses and snot coming out of his nose said.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest Kuniochi at the academy!" A girl with red hair in pig tails exclaimed.

"And I'm Konohamaru, the leader of this group!" A boy with brown spiky hair and a scarf yelled.

They all stood in ridiculous poses and all three wore goggles like most students did when they were in the Academy.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

_They do know that rocks aren't square right?_

Naru shook her head, "Geez Konohamaru! I thought I told you to stop doing that! You're always over doing it with that gun powder of yours!"

Konohamaru shook his head, "No way Lady Boss! I don't want to! It's fun mixing up the powders and using them!" The other two nodded their heads furiously. Naru could only sigh.

"Okay, keep using them if you want, but don't come crying to me when you get in trouble one day." Naru said as she shooed the kids away, laughing too as they went.

As Naru and Sasuke began walking the opposite way, they heard Konohamaru yell in surprise from the street he went down. Naru, worried, ran to their rescue.

Sasuke, who was left behind, thought to himself, 'Didn't she say she wouldn't help them when they got in trouble?' But shrugged it off and went to the runts rescue.

When he finally got there, Naru was there, looking really angry.

Two Sand genin stood there, one in a black suit that made him look like a cat and wore purple face paint. He had an object bandage wrapped on his back too.

The girl next to him had sandy blonde hair tied in four pigtails and a fan snuggled into her belt, keeping it from moving.

To Sasuke's right, he saw Moegi and Udon looking petrified.

"Kankuro, put the kid down, we're not here to cause trouble." The girl said.

Sasuke turned to look at the boy; Kankuro held Konohamaru in his grasp.

"I hate kids and this punk ran straight into me anyways." Kankuro stated. He began to squeeze Konohamaru's throat tighter but he yelped and let go when a certain golden blonde friend of Sasuke's stepped hard on the black clad genin's foot.

"Hurt even one hair on his head and I'll kill you myself." Naru growled as she glared at Kankuro threateningly. Kankuro gulped and nodded his head.

Naru released him and walked in front of him to where Konohamaru was standing up. "Say sorry Kono." Naru ordered. The boy pouted but turned to the sand shinobi and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for running into you." He said and then Naru shooed him and his friends away to play, again.

"Now that their gone, I believe you owe me an apology for causing me such trouble." Naru announced turning to the two.

Kankurou stared at Naru as if she was crazy, "You're kidding me! You should be the one to apologize! You fucking stepped on my foot!"

Naru opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Are you stupid?"

"What did you call me?"

"Stupid. Or are you deaf as well?"

Kankurou glared at Sasuke and was about to speak but Sasuke stopped him.

"That boy you were about beat just now was Sarutobi Konohamaru. He's the 3rd Hokage's grandson."

Kankurou's jaw dropped at that, "The grandson? Of the Hokage?"

"He's right and you would have been in big trouble if it weren't for Naru" a new voice said.

The genins looked up to where the voice came from and saw Hinata sitting on a tree branch above them.

Immediately, Naru brightened, "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata flashed a small smile at Naru before jumping off the branch and landing in front of Naru and Sasuke.

She turned to face Kankurou, "Really, if it wasn't for Naru, you would be kicked out instantly."

Kankuro growled, "Temari, this bitch is seriously pissing me off, I say we kill her now. Then, they'll be less chance on having to deal with her during the Chuunin exam."

Hinata's eyes narrowed but Temari shook her head. "We'd get in trouble and father wouldn't like that, nor would Gaara, he'd kill you." At the mention of Gaara, Kankuro paled instantly.

Naru waved her hand in the air. "So are you going to thank me or are you just going to stand there?"

Kankuro shook his head in disgust and was about to ignore his sister's warning and pull the thing wrapped up on his back out when another voice stopped him.

"Kankuro, that's enough." The genin whipped their heads over to the tree beside them to see a red head hanging up side down on it.

"So, I'm guessing your Gaara?" Sasuke asked as he faced the said boy.

Naru however, shivered slightly as she was eerily creped out by the said boy, he smelt of blood and the gourd on his back smelled of death, decay and blood. She cautiously moved closer to Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand was absolutely curious about this boy and studied him with interest.

He had fair skin and short, spiky, red hair. He had green sea foam eyes and had no eyebrows. He had two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he had tanuki-like black eye rings, secondly, he had the kanji "love" carved on the left side of his forehead. Gaara's forelocks were parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. On his back, he carried a huge sandy colored gourd.

Gaara nodded his head and then disappeared in a swirl of sand to reappear in front of Kankuro and Temari. Hinata took a step back and looked into his direction, not taking her eyes off of the redhead.

Gaara growled at his brother, "Kankuro, apologize, we need no trouble in this village." Kankuro gulped and bowed deeply, "Thank you for stopping me, I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't. I was rash and foolish."

Naru grinned at the apology, "No problem!"

Temari sweatdropped at Naru's bright smile.

_What is she? A tsundere?_

Hinata however was ready to leave, "Let's go guys."

Gaara however, had other plans. "What are your names?"

"Uzumaki Naru"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Gaara nodded and turned to Hinata, sea foam eyes meeting lavender ones, "And yours?"

"Hyuuga Hinata and I'm guessing your Gaara Sabaku, Son of the Kazekage." Gaara blinked his eyes in surprise.

"How did you know his name?" Temari asked.

Naru grinned, "Hinata-chan is really smart! She knows everything!"

Kankurou snorted, "Oh yeah? What are mine and her names?"

Hinata smirked and answered instantly, "Kakurou Sabaku the puppet master and Temari Sabaku the wind user."

The two said genin's jaws dropped at her accuracy. Hinata then took the chance to turn and leave with her two friends leaving the Sand Siblings alone to watch their retreating backs.

Gaara then, out of nowhere smirked evilly.

_This would be a very interesting exam indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Kabuto: *trapped in a room and screaming in bloody murder*<strong>

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop* What are you doing to him?**

**Hime: I'm not doing anything, it's Orochimaru. :3**

**Sasuke: Orochimaru?**

**…**

**OH SHIT!**

**MENTAL IMAGES APPEARING!**

**OH SO VERY DISTURBING!**

**Uzunaru99: *smirk* Please review people.**


	14. Bushy Brows!

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Naruto! Sorry for being so late! I was REALLY REALLY busy! **

* * *

><p>2 days later, Team 7 was reassembled outside the Academy and together, they went up the first set of stairs that would lead them to the second floor until an uproar was heard.<p>

Sasuke looked around to see that someone had put a genjutsu on the sign that read 201 to read 301. "That's a dumb idea, especially if they intend to try and trick us." Sasuke stated and walked forward. He made a hand sign and yelled, "KAI!" the sign reading 301 turned to 201.

Team 7 continued on but stopped in mid step as there was someone in their way. On the top of the railing to the stadium, stood a boy with a black bowl cut hairstyle, bushy brows, orange leg warmers and a green spandex suit on with his head band tied around his waist.

"Stop please, I wish to know your name." Bushy brows said as he jumped in front of Sasuke.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your name first?" Sasuke asked tiredly, he was in no mood to deal with this freak.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Rock Lee."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ah, Uchiha-san then, I wish to battle you!" Lee stated and got into a taijutsu stance. Sasuke's brow ticked in annoyance and impatience.

"You're on!" yelled Naru and Sakura.

Sasuke turned to stare at them, "What?"

"Sasuke-kun is great! You can beat that guy easy!" yelled Sakura.

Naru nodded, "She's right! Come on Sasuke! Get your blood pumping with a little exercise!"

Sasuke sighed, "Hn, fine."

And before long, Sasuke was in Lee's face in an instant and had knocked the green blob back against the wall.

Lee grinned as he moved out of the wall and then sped towards Sasuke, Sasuke unable to see him move was hit in the chin and sent flying by Lee's kick. Lee then appeared behind him, the bandages on his hands unwrapped and began wrapping around Sasuke but was stopped by a very colorful pinwheel, pinning the bandages to the wall.

Sasuke landed gracefully as did Lee. Naruto and Team 7, as did Lee, turned to see a giant turtle, or tortoise. "Lee, you know better then that, you shouldn't be using that technique unless you're protecting someone precious to you!" Turtle said and Lee bowed to it and was apologizing over and over again.

Naru and Sakura sweat dropped. "Is that his Sensei?" Sakura asked, leaning over the railing to get a better look.

Sasuke grunted, "No, that turtle is a summon, meaning the summoner is near by."

And no sooner did he say that, a smoke cloud appeared on top of the turtle. Once the figure showed up on top, all of Team 7's right eyebrows twitched uncontrollably.

"Lee! My youthful student! What were you thinking? Using such a technique on a fellow Konoha nin?"

Sasuke, Naru and Sakura sweatdropped, like teacher like student…

The teacher actually looked like an adult version of Rock Lee!

"He was in a heated moment, you can't blame him Gai" said a voice from the corner. They all turned to see that in front of that door stood Kakashi, who was reading his book as usual.

"KAKASHI! MY DEAR FRIEND! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A GO AT CHALLENGE?"

"Nah, no thanks Gai."

Gai brooded whilst Kakashi turned to face his students, "Bout time you three got here."

His team said nothing and just stared at him. Sighing, Kakashi opened the doors for them, "Good luck you kids!"

Before they could even get a sense of what was happening, Kakashi pushed his team inside and closed the doors, leaving them inside.

Team 7 could only look in surprise to see the room filled with nothing but scary looking Genin with sharing one similar goal in mind. To become Chuunin!

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>Again, sorry for being so late!<strong>**


	15. Snakes

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at all the Genin in the room, amazed, "Wow! There sure are a lot of genin!"<p>

Naruto meanwhile was walking to a corner of the room, but was stopped when she heard a loud pitched squeal, she turned around to see a blonde girl with light blue eyes hugging Sasuke.

Ino

"Sasuke-kun, it's been so long since I last saw you, and you look even hotter than I remember!." she said.

"Ino! Get the hell off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she tried to swat the blonde off of Sasuke.

"Shut it Billboard Brow! You're just jealous cuz Sasuke-kun isn't resisting like he always does when you touch him!" Ino shrieked.

Naruto had to plug her ears so her ear drums wouldn't pop as the heated argument between the two fangirls continued.

"What a drag, so you guys are here too?" a very lazy voice said, Naruto turned to see that it was Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto cheerfully greeted.

"Wow, the weaklings are all here, this is great, now all nine of us are here." An annoying loud voice broke out. Naruto turned to see Kiba and glared at him.

"And who are you calling a weakling huh mutt?"

"Naruto, save that energy for later."

Naruto recognized the voice instantly and hugged the speaker that was next to Kiba.

"Hinata-chan!" the feist blond girl cried as she hugged her friend.

Hinata sighed tiredly at the usual routine.

"I'd pipe down and keep quiet if I were you, your attracting quit the attention." Everyone turned to see that it was a glasses wearing guy with silver hair walking towards them.

Naruto let go of Hinata and shuddered. Thanks to the Kyuubi, her sense of smell was enhanced and the guy before her smelt of snakes, it was faint, but it was enough to make Naruto's skin crawl in discomfort.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at her in concern, but before they could ask her about it, the strange guy started talking again.

"Well, you must be the rookies this year, I'm Kabuto. I'm a veteran of the Chuunin exams." He stated and Naruto could barely hold back her discomfort as he got closer to the group. He smirked as he looked at Naruto and the blonde had shivers go up her spine.

"How about I be nice and help you rookies this year, sound fine to you?" Kabuto asked as he pulled a stack of cards out of a pocket, they were orange with some symbol on it that none of them recognized. The rookies looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

Kabuto grinned and nodded his head. He pulled a card of the top and began spinning it, chakra showing what was on the card. "This is a map of the countries, showing which village sent how many numbers of competitors." Kabuto began, he didn't bother to explain how he made the picture appear to the genins, he just continued on. "Since I've competed seven times now, I have quit the experience, not to mention information on every genin that is retaking this exam." he said. "So if you want any information on someone, all you have to do is ask."

Sasuke immediately got a gleam in his eye and stepped forward, Kabuto eyeing him carefully. "I want information on Rock Lee from the Leaf Village and Gaara of the Sand"

Kabuto nodded and pulled out all of the cards.

"First up, Rock Lee of the Leaf." Kabuto pushed chakra into the card, showing the picture of the boy. "He's only a year older then you, first time competing in the chuunin exams. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. His sensei is Might Gai. He's completed a hundred D-rank missions, ten C-rank, he specializes in Taijutsu, not much more is known about him." Kabuto concluded, Sasuke nodded.

"Next is Gaara of the sand." Chakra swirled into the card, showing the picture. "He's the same age as you, first time in the chuunin exams, his teammates are his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, Sensei is Baki. He's completed sixty five D-rank, twenty C-rank, ten B-rank and one A-rank. Wow he's come back from every mission without a scratch on him. Not much else is known." Sasuke nodded again.

"Anybody else?" Kabuto asked.

Hinata raised her hand, "I want information on Neji Hyuuga of the Leaf."

Sasuke & Naruto frowned instantly.

_The name…Neji…sounds familiar?_

"Okay, Neji Hyuuga of the Leaf." Kabuto pushed chakra into the card, showing the brunette himself. From the picture, it could be seen that he had long brown hair and the common Byagukan eyes. "Well, as I mentioned earlier, he's the teammate of Rock Lee and Tenten. Sensei is Might Gai. He's completed a hundred D-rank missions, ten C-rank, he specializes in Taijutsu. However, he's known to be dangerous as it was said that in his genin exam, he actually sent his examiner for the physical exam to the hospital."

Immediately everyone except Shino, Sasuke and Hinata paled at that.

"He's also known as the prodigy genius of the Branch family of the Hyuuga Clan as he excels in all of their techniques. Nothing else is known."

Hinata nodded and Kabuto put away his cards. Suddenly, everyone was made to turn to the front as a huge billow of smoke exploded in the front of the room.

"All right, shut up and listen, I'm the first proctor of the chuunin exams! Ibiki Morino is my name!" yelled the man who stood at the front, giving off a very powerful aura.

The man before them had a rather large, imposing figure, which complemented with his rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. He was dressed all in black.

"Alright, get a number and take a seat. Cuz your test is about to start kiddies!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	16. The Smell of Snakes

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had these major exams called 'O' Levels which I had to study for and devote all my time to because my past prelims, I REALLY haven't been doing well. But now, my Os are over so I'm free! I might be posting more often/post more stories to avoid thinking about my Os. They're really important and if I don't do well…well…let's just say my mum would personally dig my grave for me…**

**So yeah….my results would come out in January and I pray that things would come out alright.**

**So let's just get on with the story yeah? :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p>Naruto practically squealed in her mind when she sat down in her assigned seat, to find Hinata of all people right next to her. To her, that was a good omen as she gave her a little wink, she grinned her usual foxy grin when she saw Hinata wink back. But before she could wish her good luck, Ibiki told them to shut up and continued to tell the rules of the first part of the exam. Just when things were looking up, Naruto heard what the first part was.<p>

It was a damn written test of all things, the worst thing about school. Naruto silently screamed in her head, she had never been good with tests. Naruto looked at the sheet and her eyes glazed over at the questions, she was certain they never covered this stuff in school.

Naruto just sat there her mind totally blank, she was in big trouble and she knew it. Just the first question alone, she could already feel her confidence dwindling. She was so dead and she knew it.

"**Kit**"

Naruto blinked, recognizing that it was the Kyuubi.

"Yes?"

"**Want me to help?**"

"You know how to do the questions?!"

"**Yes. Would you mind if I take over your body for a while to do them?**"

Naruto was more than happy to let him, "Be my guest!"

Naruto closed his eyes and from sapphire blue, it turned to ruby red. A smug smirk formed on her face.

"**Let's get it started.**"

At the speed of light, Kyuubi in Naruto's body, finished the questions easily, startling Hinata but when she saw the red eyes, she knew it was the Kyuubi and continued her cheating as well.

Once Kyuubi was done, he let Naruto take control over her body again. Naruto grinned in triumph & proceeded to look at the clock to wait for the test to end but before the end Ibiki pulled out a trick of her own.

Hinata should have known that Morino Ibiki wasn't through with them yet, so she shouldn't have been surprised when he made up that so called "tenth" question. A question that if they took and failed they were supposed to stay as genin forever and the other option was to leave but your entire team would go as well.

A few took the leaving option but Naruto didn't want to back down, there was no way in hell she was going to quit now. She saw that Sakura looked a little nervous and glared a hole in her back, she rather die than let Sakura ruin her chance of becoming Chuunin. In the end, it turns out it was just another mind game, the way to 'answer' the question was to just simply stay in the room.

Suddenly, the window crashed open and a giant poster with the words 'Anko Mitarashi, Proctor for Part Two!' on it. Hinata rose an eyebrow, she knew her. The ex-pupil of Orochimaru. Hopefully, she was an ally & not a foe.

Anko had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looked like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt that had an appendage-like sash.

Sakura studied the woman before her and wrinkled her nose in distaste. She would never wear such a slutty outfit as that.

Sasuke had to agree with Sakura but there was something about her confident aura that made him think that there was more to the woman than meets the eye.

Anko grinned and shouted, "ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S GO KIDDIES!"

* * *

><p>"All right brats, this place here, is known as the Forest of Death; highly used area for Chuunin to train at!" Anko announced as she pointed at a fenced in forest that was huge.<p>

Anko then proceeded to tell them the rules about the two scrolls, "Now, since there are 27 people here, meaning 9 teams, I'll be putting 5 earth and heaven scrolls into this battle. As for the terrain, take a look at this map." Here, Anko took out a map showing the surrounding area and the tower's location.

Hinata and Neji activated their byagukan and memorized the map in no time, which was good especially since Anko had rolled it back up after a mere few seconds.

"Alright, since the terrain and the other things have been explained, I'll hand out these release forms. It's so if you were to die in there, Konoha nor I would take responsibility for it." Anko said.

Many nodded in understanding, ignoring those who were shivering in fear and looked ready to pee in their pants at any given moment.

But then, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened when a scent of snakes entered her nose full power. It wasn't Anko, she smelled of dango and snakes, this one was just full out snakes. Naruto twitched as she also smelt death and decaying flesh. Naruto shivered, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Snakes…" she muttered. "I smell snakes…"

Sasuke frowned and looked around. Finally, his eyes fell upon a girl who was looking at Naruto intently with a smirk on her face. She had long black hair and wore a grass country headband around her forehead.

"Is there something you want?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the taller girl in front of him with suspicion.

The girl chuckled as she eyed the back of Naruto's head for a second and turned back to Sasuke. "Sorry, your friend looked interesting" she answered as she went back to her team.

Naruto just stood there shivering while Sasuke tried to calm her down. He remembered that Naruto gotten a fear of snakes after one time she had got bitten by several of them when she had fallen into a snake pit when she was exploring the woods once. There was also the time when the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were attacked when she said the whole area smelt of snakes and death.

Meanwhile as Anko was handing out the slips of paper, Sakura was trying to decided on whether or not she should sign it. In the end, she decided to sign it, she didn't want Sasuke to think she was weak. Besides, if she refused, Sasuke wouldn't be able to compete. A 3-person team is necessary in order to compete in the Chunnin exam. She didn't want Sasuke to hate her either.

After she signed hers, Sakura turned to see Sasuke trying to calm Naruto down. He looked so gentle & affectionate that it was no surprise that Sakura was jealous.

"What is going on?" she asked, trying to sound casual and genuinely concerned.

Naruto shook her head and brushed Sasuke's hand away. After she and Sasuke had signed their pieces of paper, all three headed to hand them in to get a scroll.

* * *

><p><span>Ten minutes later.<span>

"GO!" Anko shouted.

The gate opened and Team 7 shot into the forest, ready for anything that was to come at them.

It was an hour into the exam when team 7 encountered a rain village nin, a respirator to help him breath under water and a pale body suit on. Sasuke took him out easily, knocking him out and tying him to a tree. He didn't have the scroll so they moved on.

It was later when team 7 heard a loud hissing sound, making Naruto freeze in fear.

Suddenly, a large snake emerged from the trees in front of them. The snake eyed them hungrily and on top of it stood a very a familiar person.

Naruto pointed at her & shouted, "You!"

It was the grass-nin from before!

"It's rude to point you know" said the grass-nin

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the tall girl, "That snake is your summon isn't it? But to be able to conjure up a summon as big as that requires a lot of charka and skill. No mere genin could do that. So who exactly are you?"

The mysterious nin grinned a sinister smile that sent shivers down Team 7's spines.

"Well, since you had asked."

The girl removed her mask slowly, dramatizing the moment. When she finally finished, Sakura screamed in alarm when she recognized him.

"You're-you're-!"

The white-faced so-he-says male smirked, "Yes, I am Orochimaru of the Sannin. And you kids? Are not passing through because you'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

Sakura looked ready to piss herself but Sasuke & Naruto wore faces of determination.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BATTLE WAS ON!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Also, please forgive me if it is not up to my usual standard, I haven't written in a while so…yeah.**

**Bye bye now! :)**


	17. Revenge

**Hi guys! I'm super duper sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had been busy with prom, my birthday and my crazy family.**

**Seriously, it's been hectic!**

**Plus the fact that my brother has yet to give me my new monitor…**

**I need a new one cuz my old one is spoilt.**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

><p>Sasuke knew that it would be suicide to even try to fight Orochimaru. He wasn't a Sannin for nothing! The only rational thing he could do now was distract Orochimaru so that he and his team could escape and hurry to their destination. However, he knew he needed Naruto for the plan to work; a one-man distraction wouldn't be enough to throw the Snake Sannin off his game but Naruto…<p>

Naruto just stood there, shaking. She was scared shitless. She hated snakes & to her dismay, the Saanin she rather die than ever face stood before her now, grinning at her like a madman.

**_Kit!_**

_Kyuubi?_

_**How would you like me to take care of this? I have some unfinished business with Orochimaru.**_

Naruto was more than happy to switch with her demon host. She closed her eyes, catching the attention of Orochimaru.

'What is she doing?' he thought curiously.

Suddenly, Orochimaru felt himself lifted to the ground by the throat. His captor tightened his grip on him, not giving Orochimaru the chance to look down and see who his captor was.

"Orochimaru"

The said Sannin froze. His captor spoke with so much venom & malice in his voice that it was disturbing.

"Who…are…you?" he managed to choke out.

"Your worst nightmare"

Suddenly Orochimaru was pulled downwards to meet the eyes of his captor. It was Naruto but her eyes were red with slits that sent shivers down the old man's spine.

"Kyuubi? How are you able to take control of the child? The seal was supposed to be fullproof!"

Kyuubi tightened his grip on Orochimaru's throat, "I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox. The seal was strong but over time, I managed to overcome it, allowing myself to come in contact with the child."

Kyuubi could see a flash of fear in his prey's eyes, making Kyuubi smirk wider.

"You're done for. I'm going to make you pay for trying to use me in your revenge plan agains Konoha."

In one swift moment, Kyuubi threw Orochimaru to the side as if he was a mere rag doll. The Snake Sannin was thrown into the woods, vanishing from sight but when Kyuubi was about to go after him, the humongous snake he was standing on started to try to defend his master by moving about, trying to shake Kyuubi off.

"Fuck"

Kyuubi was trying to come up with a plan while trying to hold on the snake. For once, he was glad for Naruto's habit of forgetting to cut her nails.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

Sakura was confused; somehow Naruto had overpowered Orochimaru, a feared S-ranked criminal and had his throat in her very hand! Also, the Sannin looked scared shitless!

"Sakura! Make yourself useful & help me! I'm sick of you not doing anything!"

Sakura was shocked; she never heard so much anger and annoyance in Sasuke's voice!

"Sasuke-"

She was interrupted when the Uchiha passed her a box of ninja wire to hold.

Sasuke was going to tell her what it was for when his instincts told him to turn around. But when he did, a foot collided with his face, causing Sasuke to fall backwards.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was just about to run over to check on him when she felt someone from behind grab her from behind by her hair.

"Give it up Pinky, there is no way you can get away now" Kin told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short! :(<strong>

**Promise to try and make the chapter longer next time!**


	18. Surprises, surprises!

Sakura could feel the goosebumps acting up on her skin. The killer intent coming off the Oto genin team that had ambushed them. Sasuke unfortunately was at the mercy of the two army clad boys, Zak & Dosu who were kicking Sasuke non-stop over and over.

_Damn it..._

Sakura winced in pain as Kin pulled Sakura's head back, " Pathetic. You couldn't even sense us! What kind of ninjas are you?!"

Sakura bit her lip, she felt so helpless. Suddenly, she felt a peice of metal press against her pale neck, "I'm going to finish you of here & now."

Kin lifted up Sakura's head higher and pressed her kunai harder against Sakura's neck which was starting to draw blood. Sakura felt tears streaming down her face already, this was the end.

Suddenly, a kunai whizzed above her, separating herself from her hair thus leaving a shocked Kin with a handful of Sakura's bubblegum pink hair.

It took a few seconds for Kin to process what happened. She threw the handful of pink hair she had onto the ground and angrily turned to her right and glared at the person before her.

"You" she spat.

Sakura turned too, her eyes widening when she recognized the person.

"Me" grinned Ino.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wished he could fight off the guys above him but his body was hurting like hell.<p>

_Damn it..._

Suddenly, they stopped.

Sasuke looked up and saw that the 2 army-clad guys were frozen in place.

_What the-?_

It was then Sasuke felt his gut telling him to turn to the right and when he did, he saw Shikamaru Nara using his Shadow Binding Technique with a calm, almost lazy expression on his face.

"Sorry I stopped you but if I didn't, Ino would have my head."

* * *

><p>Kyuubi heard a battle cry from below him and looked down to see a huge ball of mass coming at the humongous snake he was standing on. When it reached the snake, it let out a huge "Oof!".<p>

Seizing the opportunity of the distracted snake, Kyuubi jumped off the snake's head and moving Naruto's body to face it, he unleashed one of his strongest fire jutsus in his arsenal.

"FIRE OF A THOUSANS HELLS JUTSU!"

The snake howled as it felt the fire from the jutsu melting its skin. When Kyuubi finally reached the ground, he looked up to see the snake swaying back and forth screaming. Kyuubi smirked until he heard a voice behind me.

"Huh, looks like my Mum was right."

Naruto recognized the voice to be Chouji's so she quickly swapped minds with Kyuubi again to regain control. She turned around and smiled at her fellow genin.

"Right about what Chouji?'

Chouji answered her with a grin on his face, "Be wary of blonde kuniochi."

Naruto giggled until she heard a familiar loud screech and turned to see Sakura yelling at Ino. A girl's unconscious body lay at their feet.

"I can't believe you cut my hair! My hair looks like shit now!"

"I saved your fucking life you bitch!"

They continued they banter causing Naruto to shake her head at them before turning to see Sasuke and Shikamaru shaking hands over two unconscious bodies that lay between them.

_What the hell happened?_

Suddenly, Naruto felt her instincts kick in and stepped forward. Just as she did that, the snake's flaming carcass fell right where Naruto was.

Chouji sweatdropped, he sure as hell would never make Naruto mad. No way did he want to end up like that!

* * *

><p>"What on earth happened to you?!" demanded Hinata.<p>

Team 7 and Team 10 had made it to the checkpoint but when they entered, they saw Team 8 already there, receiving congratulations on making it this far from their sensei, Kurenei. But then Hinata had turned and saw them.

"We were ambushed" Sasuke admitted, ashamed that he was overcome by them.

"Team 10 saved us" chirped Naruto, not embarrassed at all.

"More like assisted you. It was Ino's idea."

Ino clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Well I regret it now because someone refuses to be grateful!"

"You fucking cut my hair!"

They were at it again, causing their teammates to shake their heads at them.

Seeing Sasuke all black and blue with bruises, Hinata took him by the hand which surprised Sasuke and made him wince in pain.

"I'm taking Sasuke to the infirmary" announced Hinata.

"I'll come too" added Naruto, following Sasuke and Hinata to the infirmary.

Suddenly, Chouji's stomach growled, "oh man, I'm hungry."

Kiba grinned, "Dont worry man, there's a cafeteria here!"

"Awesome!"

With that said, Shikamaru and Chouji followed Kiba and Shino thus leaving the two Sasuke fangirls alone to bicker.

* * *

><p>"We have to tell Hokage" Hinata said as soon as her friends finished their story.<p>

"But then he would have to cancel the exams!" Naruto argued.

"And then we would have to wait another 2 years to take the exams!" Sasuke added.

"We're not telling!"

Hinata groaned, "We HAVE to! Orochimaru is an S class nin! We can't just keep it a secret! We could put everyone in jeopardy by doing so!"

At that, her friends remained quiet until Sasuke had an idea.

"What if we just tell my brother? He can take care of Orochimaru discreetly!"

"But that's risky! He can't do it himself!"

"Itachi-nii has the Black Ops remember? He'll be fine!" assured Naruto.

"But-!"

Sasuke sighed, "I should have known, you have feelings for my brother don't you Hinata?"

Hinata's face flamed at the accusation, causing her friends to smirk.

_Gotcha_

* * *

><p>Itachi groaned, he was bored. He really didn't want to take up the role of the Hokage's personal guard for the exams because it was so boring! There wasn't anything for him to do!<p>

Itachi sighed, catching the attention of the Hokage who was sitting next to him.

"Bored are you?"

"Forgive me Hokage=sama, I just-"

"I understand, so how about we make things interesting?"

Itachi frowned behind his mask, "How?"

The old man smirked, "Easy, just answer this one question for me."

"Okay..."

"Is it true you're planning on manipulating your way into assuring yourself the Hyuuga heiress's hand in marriage before she comes of age?"


	19. PRELIMINARIES BEGIN!

"That's what my parents are doing. . ." Itachi sighed deeply before continuing, "Honestly, I do like Hinata but she's childhood friends with my own younger brother! It isn't right. "

"There is only a-"

"If I do pursue a relationship with Hinata and it doesn't work out, things would become awkward between her and my family. I can't do that."

"Oh...so it wasn't age difference that was bothering him..." thought the Sandaime.

"I'm sure it's all in your head."

"But I'm not even sure I like Hinata in that way Hokage-sama…"

"Are you sure about that?" the elderly man asked.

Before Itachi could answer, a knock came at the door. It opened to reveal his brother there, with a serious look on his face.

"Itachi, I need to talk to you. It's important."

* * *

><p>The Hokage agreed to keep a silent look out of Orochimaru thanks to Itachi's persuasive skills. Itachi was thus put in charge of security.<p>

Soon enough, the preliminaries started and the matches soon begun.

**Naruto vs Kiba**

Kiba frowned; he didn't want to fight a girl...

But Naru on the other hand, was excited.

"About time!"

Naru skillfully jumped off the ledge and onto the battleground, "Come on you mutt! Let's fight!"

Kiba scowled; there was no way he was going to lose to a girl…

He did the same as Naru, he jumped off the ledge.

"BRING IT ON!"

With a nod from Naru, the proctor started the match.

"Tsuuga!" Kiba screamed before he started spinning, creating a destructive tornado.

Naru watched the attack as it got closer and at the last moment, the blond smirked and dodged the attack easily. Kiba turned around, growled at her and tried one more time; unfortunately for the Inuzuka, Naru just kept side-stepping his attacks every time he tried. Unable to get even a single scratch on the blond, he stopped; it was obvious that he was frustrated.

"Bitch" Kiba murmured as he clenched the pills he had in his hand.

Naru heard the insult and decided to tease him, "You talking to yourself Kiba? Must be because you can't even hit me at all huh?"

Kiba growled at her, pissed before putting one of the two pills he had in his hand into his mouth.

"Akamaru!" The brunette genin called as he threw the second pill towards the dog. Akamaru's fur turned red as the small pup jumped on his owners back. "Juujin Bunshin!" Kiba cried out as Akamaru barked. Immediately, the brown haired boy's body turned beast-like; his teeth grew sharper and his nails grew longer and sharper whilist Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba cried out as he and Akamaru started spinning towards Naru. The blond smirked and closed her eyes. She held up a hand sign and cried, "KAGE BUSHIN!"

Immediately, Kiba & Akamaru were surrounded. The two stopped spinning and looked around in awe.

HOW THE HECK DID SHE MAKE THAT MANY CLONES?!

With no time to waste, the clones jumped on the two while the real Naru watched as Kiba and Akamaru fend off her clones.

"Bitch" Kiba murmured again as he destroyed yet another one of Naru's clones with his clawed hands. However, he failed to notice another clone behind him who grabbed Akamaru off the brunette's back and threw him backward, making him crash towards the wall thus causing the pup to revert back to his true form.

Kiba cussed under his breath when he had turned to check on Akamaru.

_Not good…_

When he turned around, he was met with a punch to the gut from the real Naru, knocking the wind right out of him. He clutched his stomach in pain before looking up at Naru who had a huge, bright smile on her face.

"Have a nice nap!" Naru then raised her fist and punched Kiba, hard.

Kiba flew and crashed, right threw the wall behind him. The proctor went over and found Kiba alive but knocked out cold.

"UZIMAKI NARU IS THE VICTOR!"

* * *

><p>Hinata shook her head, pathetic. She turned to look at her sensei to see her reaction only to see her handing money to Kakashi along with Asuma.<p>

THEY WERE BETTING?!

Sasuke smirked at Naru when she returned.

"Congratulations on the win"

Naru grinned while Sakura seethed.

_I WILL WIN MY NEXT OPPONENT SHANNARO!_

Gaara, who was watching the blonde from afar, deadpanned. He had underestimated her, he had thought she was some dumb girl who acted tough but no, she was dangerous on the battlefield.

Plus…there was something oddly familiar about her…

* * *

><p>"UCHIHA SASUKE VS YOROI AKADO!"<p>

"I hope you're ready Uchiha," Yoroi stated as he got into a fighting stance, "Powerful clan or not, you're going to lose here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the other Genin, "You keep telling yourself that."

At first, much to the shock of everyone it was Yoroi who got the upper hand in the match which scared Sakura.

Kakashi was surprised; the Yoroi fellow had jumped right into going on the offensive on Sasuke which threw the boy off guard thus Sasuke had been on defense. Yoroi was relentless; he left no room for Sasuke to make an offensive attack at all.

_Damn, at this rate, I'm going to have to return Kurenei and Asuma their money back._

_Come on Sasuke!_

"COME ON SASUKE-KUN!" cheered Ino and Sakura in unison.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_Stupid fangirls…_

Then, Yoroi grabbed him out of nowhere. Almost immediately, Sasuke began feeling his strength ebbing away.

"Hn, not so tough aren't ya?"

Sasuke scowled, he understood now…the guy was sucking his charka!

"DAMN IT SASUKE! THINK OF SOMETHING AND WIN!" yelled Naru.

Sasuke turned to glare at Naru and when he did, he remembered something which caused him to smirk.

* * *

><p>Rock Lee watched; astounded to see Sasuke, despite his physical condition, somehow achieve the upper hand on his opponent and kick him high into the air followed by HIS Lion Combo!<p>

Rock Lee had only performed it once in front of him!

Gai shook his head, "You can expect nothing less from Kakashi's pupil."

"VICTOR! UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Itachi smirked behind his mask.

_Good job Otoutou_

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY ABOUT PUTTING NARUTO INSTEAD OF NARU IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS!<strong>

**GOMEN!**


	20. Fight Between Family

"HINATA HYUUGA VS NEJI HYUUGA!"

Immediately, the Konoha sensei's looked at each other.

_Not good…_

Gai quickly turned to see his student's reaction; his face was impassive but his eyes showed that he was excited. Without another word, he turned to make his way down to the battle ground.

Hinata was different, when she realized that her sensei was looking at her, she gave her a shrug like she didn't even give a damn before leaving so as to avoid her sensei's and Shino's questioning stare.

Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand, had questioning looks on their faces.

_Why does the name Neji seem familiar?_

Itachi remembered Neji though so he watched on with interest as Hinata and Neji got into battle stance.

"Hinata-sama, if you do not want to lose to a branch member, I suggest you withdraw now."

Hinata scoffed, "You wished. Prepare to have your ass handed to you by the Hyuuga heiress Neji."

Neji scowled, "You're going to eat your words."

"HAJIME!"

The two squared off. It was a shock to many that Neji was up to par with Hinata as they used their Gentle Fist against each other; Hinata was supposed to be a prodigy in her kekkei genkai.

Looks like she wasn't the only one.

"GAMBATE!" yelled Naru, beginning to worry.

Neji aimed for her chest another time but once again it was deflected but this time, Hinata was merciless and planted a hit to his neck. Neji, taken aback, gracefully spun around and was about to hit her in the shoulder but his arm was caught and Hinata kneed him in the gut causing him to fall to the floor as the wind was knocked right out of him. Hinata then took advantage by kicking Neji hard in the face, knocking him backwards. Once Neji had fallen, Hinata went over to check that he was unconscious. She leaned in close to find that his eyes were closed and was about to tell the proctor to end the match when she felt a Gentle Fist strike at the chest. Suddenly, she found herself pinned to the floor by her cousin.

"Now who was going to lose again?" he asked, smirking.

However, much to his surprise, Hinta smirked back at him.

"It's still gonna be you."

Then, right before his very eyes, Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_A clone!_

Neji immediately stood up, ignoring the pain in his abdomen and looked around.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then he heard it, her laughter.

"Try and find me Neji."

A thick and heavy mist began to fill the arena. Neji was about to activate his Byagukan when a shuriken grazed his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and when he touched his cheek, he found that he was bleeding.

Enraged, he activated his Byagukan and found five Hinata clones surrounding him. The jumped and Neji was prepared.

Unknown to him, Hinata was hiding in Neji's blind spot; she needed time to remember the handseals she had learned. She didn't want to make a mistake and mess up. After making sure she was correct; she took a soldier pill from her pouch and ate it. As she chewed, she performed the handsigns, whispering them as she went.

"Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog."

Neji smirked when the clones were gone and the mist began to clear until he remembered that he hasn't seen the REAL Hinata yet!

Neji cussed and turned around, just in time for Hinata to hit him with her charka scalpel in the chest. Neji felt his chest tighten, as if body wasn't able to move.

"What…did you do?"

Hinata smirked and was about to answer when she saw Neji move, quickly with the charka scalpel, she disabled his arms. Neji then tried to make a run for it but realized that he couldn't move his feet, he looked down to see that someone was from underneath was holding him down.

_Another one of her clones!_

Realizing he's been defeated, Neji growled at her, "I hate you"

"Too bad, I wish I felt the same."

Confused, Neji looked up but only to see Hinata in her Juken position.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!"

She hit him 8 times, each second.

"8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 40 Palms, 48 Palms, 56, 64 PALMS!"

Neji fell backward, hard and slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was, "VICTOR! HINATA HYUUGA!"

* * *

><p>"ZAKU ABUMI VS SHINO ABURAME!"<p>

Hinata smiled at Shino in encouragement, "Good luck."

"Thank you Hyuuga-san. I do hope I can get into the finals."

When Shino arrived in the arena, Zaku laughed.

"Ha! I can take care of this guy easy! He doesn't look like much!"

_He underestimated me…_

_You must never underestimate your opponent._

"HAJIME!"

Zaku reached for his pouch but his eyes still on Shino, hungry for blood.

That guy is-

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

A multitude of various insects appeared out of nowhere, crawling up to Zaku. From waist down, his body was covered insects.

"CRAP! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"

"I could command them to back down if you want" Shino said in a quiet voice but loud enough for Zaku to hear.

"THEN FUCKING DO IT!"

At that moment, the insects bit on Zaku's crotch causing him to yelp.

"GAH! GET OFF! DON'T BITE ME!"

But the insects ignored him and continued biting him in other parts as well. It took two minutes of endurance before Zaku finally forfeited.

Kankurou shuddered, the Aburama was creepy…

* * *

><p>"MISUMI TSURUGI VS KANKUROU SABAKU!"<p>

"Good luck little bro"

Kankurou smirked, "Oh come on Temari, like I'll need it!"

Kankurou's sensei, Baki frowned, "Don't get cocky."

But Kankurou paid no heed, he was looking at Gaara but Gaara didn't notice; he was just looking at the battle grounds blankly.

The older brother clicked his tongue in annoyance and made his way to his match.

It was a fast match.

Misumi wasted little time as soon as the match started, she quickly used the Soft Physique Modification technique to restrain Kankurō and threatened to snap his neck, until it was revealed that the Kankurō Misumi was fighting was just a puppet. The real Kankurō was disguised, controlling the puppet with the Puppet Technique. He used the puppet, Crow, to crush Misumi's bones, defeating him.

Gaara scoffed, "What a waste of time."


	21. Ino VS Sakura

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's hard to juggle life when you're studying a diploma like me! Anyways, thank God for holidays ne?**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA!"<p>

Immediately, the two girls glared at each other whilst their fellow Konoha-nins groaned.

_Looks like we're going to see a cat fight…_

Naru wanted to bang her head against the wall; will she ever see a proper match between kuniochi?

_**Don't be so quick to judge kit.**_

_**Don't forget, the blondie is an heiress. Just because she's a fangirl, it doesn't mean that she's a bad kuniochi.**_

Naru huffed, obviously disagreeing with Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><span>ON THE BATTLEGROUND<span>

"HAJIME!"

Sakura quickly created two other bushins and together with her, they charged toward Ino. Ino then took out a couple of shurikens and threw them at Sakura and her clones, "Multiple Phantom Shuriken Jutsu!"

Sakura quickly ducked, avoiding the jutsu unlike her clones. When she stood up again, her instincts told her to look up and when she did, she saw Ino's fist coming down toward her. She screamed and jumped backwards as far away as possible, narrowly avoiding the punch however, the floor took full brunt of it. The genins and sensei gaped at that, astonished as the floor broke under Ino's punch.

Shikamaru's eyes visibly widened when he realized that Ino's arm warmers were off.

"Don't tell me…"

Chouji's eyes widened as well, "THEY WERE ARM WEIGHTS?!"

Sakura paled instantly at the sight of the poor, broken, tiled floor.

"WHEN IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?"

Ino stood up from her crouching position and smirked at Sakura, "My mum is a huge fan of Tsunade Senju. She made me a fan of her as well."

At this, Naru and Hinata looked at each other, smirking.

_She's totally our new best friend now._

Whilst, their childhood friend, Sasuke groaned, "Another Tsunade Senju fan?"

Unknown to them, Ten Ten was also a fan but kept it to herself but her teammates could see the excitement in her eyes.

_This looks promising._

Then, to Sakura's horror and amazement, Ino then took out a huge chunk of the floor and threw it in Sakura's direction. Sakura screamed and ducked out of the way just in time but when she looked up again, she saw another coming at her. She screamed and ducked again. That's when she realized then Ino wasn't going to stop.

Sakura ran around the arena, screaming for dear life as Ino tried to stop her with the chunks of the floor she was throwing but it was clear that Sakura was too fast so the proctor told her to change tactics as Ino was destroying the arena.

Ino scowled and was about to drop the chunk of floor she was using when her ears picked up something.

Acting fast, Ino used the chunk of floor as a shield against the several kunais that were thrown by Sakura. Once she was sure there weren't anymore, she dropped her improvised shield to see Sakura there, shaking in fear of what was to come but a look of determination there.

_Sasuke-kun is watching me!_

_I can't let him down!_

_Even if I am afraid!_

Suddenly, she heard several gasps. Sakura was broken out of her reverie and stared wide-eyed at Ino. Ino had a kunai in one hand but what she held in her other hand was what shocked Sakura. It was Ino's hair!

Ino had always been vain of her long, platinum blonde hair; her ponytail was so long that it ended at her waist!

Sakura was then broken out of her shocked stupor when Ino threw her hair in her direction. Sakura stepped back but Ino's hair was all over the floor in front of her.

_Why did Ino do that?_

Sakura looked up to see Ino, knees on the floor and her hands on her hair but she was smirking.

"You're done for."

Realizing that Ino was planning something, Sakura attempted to run but realized that she couldn't move her legs, she looked down to see charka holding her down.

_How?_

That's when Ino began to explain.

"You've fallen into my trap Sakura. It's a special rope I made with my charka, using my hair."

"No!" Sakura tried to struggle but it was useless.

_**See kit?**_

**_Told you that you shouldn't underestimate her._**

Naruto smiled, he was right.

Ino then used her clan's signature jutsu, "SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Sakura screamed and pulled at her hair, "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p><span>In Sakura's Mind<span>

Ino's eyes grew wide with alarm when she saw another Sakura but much bigger and much more fearsome looking one looking down at her.

"Get out of my mind! Or there will be hell to pay!"

_What the heck?_

_Did I screw up the technique?!_

The Inner Sakura then grabbed Ino, "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p><span>Back To the Arena<span>

Ino gasped, she was forced back into her body!

_How?!_

That's when she heard running footsteps and looked up to see Sakura running toward her with a fist out. Quickly, remembering her mother's self defence classes, Ino caught Sakura's wrist and broke it with a sickening twang. Sakura fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

Ino then lifted Sakura's face so that they could meet eyes, "Do you withdraw?"

"I…I…-"

"Or do you want me to break your whole arm?" Ino hissed.

"I WITHDRAW I WITHDRAW! I WITHDRAW!"

"WINNER BY FORFEIT! INO YAMANAKA!"

* * *

><p>When Ino got back with her team, they smiled at her.<p>

"Your parents are going to be so proud" Asuma told her.

Ino beamed, she was a little tired and she needed to figure out what went wrong with her jutsu with Sakura. She just wanted the matches to hurry up so she could go back home already.

"Hey Ino!"

Ino turned to see Naru grinning at her, "When this is all over, wanna have ramen with me and Hinata?"

Ino blinked and saw Hinata smiling at her in approval.

"You should take it" was what Ino interpreted.

Ino smiled, "Why not?"

The three girls smiled then, it was going to be a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>"TENTEN VS TEMARI SABAKU!"<p>

"Good luck Tenten!" Gai & Lee said in unison.

The girl nodded in thanks and left.

The match was quick.

Ten Ten tried her best but it was useless against the older and more experienced Temari.

All the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the Wind Release techniques used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch. Rock Lee jumped down to avenge Temari's treatment of Tenten, but Might Guy , his sensei stopped what would have turned into a fight.

Gaara grunted in discontent.

_Another useless match._

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done!<strong>

**Naru: Holy shit that was 1,088 words!**

**Hime: Yup! Anyway Ja Ne! Please review! :)**


	22. Final Round of the Prelims!

**Hime: Hi guys! I've been looking over the reviews and I noticed that some of you dislike the idea of ItaHina so I decided to set up a poll! It's between ItaHina, NaruHina, SasuHina, KibaHina, KanHina(Kankurou & Hinata) and GaaHina. Personally, I really want Hinata to end up with an Uchiha. xD But you guys are important and I'll respect whatever you want.**

**Itachi: Fuck what they think, keep with the original plan.**

**Kiba: WHAT ABOUT ME? I WAS HONEST ABOUT LIKING HER FROM THE DAMN START!**

**Hime: *eyebrow twitches in annoyance***

**Naru: Hime-chan owns nothing!**

* * *

><p>"SHIKAMARU NARA VS KIN TSUCHI"<p>

Shikamaru instantly groaned.

_Of all the genin in the room, it had to be her? Troublesome…_

Even worse, Shikamaru knew that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his Shadow Imitation Technique in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style.

After his teammates had wished him luck, Shikamaru proceeded to the stairs.

Once Shikamaru had reached battleground and was face to face with Kin, he saw her smirk.

"I'm so glad I got you"

"Why? Because you've seen my fighting style?"

"No because you look easy to beat" she told him with a wider smirk on her face.

But instead of angering him like she expected, Shikamaru just yawned, "Troublesome, didn't you ever learn that you must never underestimate your opponent?"

Kin scowled and opened her mouth to respond but the proctor was ready to start.

"HAJIME!"

Shikamaru tried to get the best of Kin and quickly attacked with his Shadow Imitation Technique but Kin was faster than he expected. She dodged his attacks with ease. She withdrew some senbon from her weapons pouch and threw them.

Half of the senbon the Oto kuniochi threw had bells whilist the others didn't. Her plan worked; Shikamaru was completely distracted by the senbon. Kin then proceeded to using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind.

Shikamaru groaned.

_Maybe I should have been the one not to underestimate her…_

_Damn…that was a good kick…_

Kin turns away from Shikamaru and calls out to her teammate, "Hey Dosu! You see that? This gonna be easy!"

Dosu scowled, "Focus on your match idiot!"

Kin frowned and turned back to Shikamaru who was smirking. She looked down and was shocked to find that her shadow was aligned with his.

_Fuck_

Wanting to end this quickly, Shikamaru proceeded to make use of the shadows of the strings she was holding. With Kin matching Shikamaru's movements, each drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin, who was unfortunately close to the wall behind her, banged her head against it and knocked herself out.

Dosu shook his head, "Idiot".

"WINNER! SHIKAMARY NARA!"

* * *

><p>"ROCK LEE VS GAARA SABAKU!"<p>

Lee left his team, excited that he finally came his turn.

It's too bad he had no idea of what he was in for.

Gaara was nochalent as usual, his siblings watched him leave hoping that he doesn't do anything to blow their cover.

At first, none of Rock Lee's taijutsu attacks managed to penetrate or circumvent Gaara's Shield of Sand. Gaara looked extremely bored watching Lee trying to attack him.

Sasuke frowned as he saw this.

_I thought Lee is pretty fast but that Gaara's sand shield is way faster! Taking him on with that shield of his will be tough..._

What happened next shocked Gaara completely, Lee decided to get serious and removed the weights he had on his legs thus giving him the boost of speed he needed. Lee was so fast that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements hence leading to Gaara getting hit for the first time in his life.

This shocked the very core of the Sand Nins.

_This mere genin could hit Gaara? No way!_

Lee, more confident now that he had finally landed a hit on the redhead; he then used his Front Lotus on Gaara, but it failed miserably because in the end it was revealed that it had been a sand clone.

Having no other way to end the match, and with Gai's permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, surprising Kakashi greatly.

_Opening the chakra gates is a very gutsy move not to mention risky. It was true that it could immensely multiply the strength of the person considerably, it was only a short time plus the possibility of severe injuries was high._

_Gai, you shouldn't have taught him that technique, he's too young; he could very well get carless and get hurt._

_Bad call Gai_

Kakashi watched as Lee proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his Reverse Lotus. However, Gaara finally had enough so when he fell to the ground, he quickly dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Getting back on his feet, Gaara then used his Sand Binding Coffin. The ninjas in the room watched in horror as the redhead proceeded to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg with his sand jutsu.

Might Gai then quickly jumped down to prevent Gaara from killing Lee, he was glad that he stepped in because Gaara backed off but he did not miss the bloodthirsty look in the boy's aquamarine eyes when he looked at Lee for one last time before leaving the battleground.

The medical team rushed in and fussed over Lee. Gai originally wanted to wait till they reached the infirmary but he couldn't so he asked.

"My student will be okay won't he?"

"The medical head looked at him with sympathetic look on her face, "I'm afraid we can't do much, your pupil's injuries are incredibly severe."

"So does that mean-"

"The boy's injuries are too severe; he may never be a ninja again."

Gai was to say the least, horrified by the news. He felt incredibly guilty and blamed himself for what has befallen onto his precious student.

* * *

><p>"LAST MATCH! CHOJI AKIMICHI VS DOSU KINUTA!"<p>

Choji gulped, afraid. Dosu looked scary..

"Asuma-sensei?"

"Yes Chouji?"

"Do you think I should forfeit?"

Ino and Shikamaru turned to their teammate, concerned.

"Chouji, are you injured or something?" Ino asked, guessing the reason behind her teammate's behavior.

"Or you scared of Dosu?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji nodded whilist Asuma shook his head in disappointment.

"That's too bad because I was going to treat you guys to dinner later. But since you want to back out-"

Chouji cut him off immediately, "NO! I'LL DO IT!"

Team 10 smirked as they watched Chouji run to the exit.

A lot of people perked up immediately, they were glad that they were finally going to go home soon and watched with anticipation as the proctor called the match.

"HAJIME!"

It was a pretty quick match to say the least.

Choji knew that Dosu was from Oto thus he was sure to have sound-based attacks under his belt hence Chouji quickly used the Human Bullet Tank jutsu to plug his ears from the Oto ninja's attacks; however, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Chōji's body, thus defeating him easily.

"VICTOR: DOSU KINUTA!"

* * *

><p>Later on, the opponents for the Chuunin Exam Finals were decided and was announced to be held an entire month later giving the genin the break they needed to train for their matches.<p>

"SHIKAMARU NARA VS TEMARI SABAKU"

"SASUKE UCHIHA VS SHINO ABURAME"

"HYUUGA HINATA VS KANKUROU SABAKU"

"INO YAMANAKA VS DOSU KINUTA"

"NARU UZUMAKI VS GAARA SABAKU"

Shikamaru frowned, "Ugh, I got the Sand girl…this is gonna be troublesome…"

Temari frowned as well.

_Pfft, looks like I won't have to sweat much for my match._

Sasuke and Shino exchanged a nod of acknowledgement.

They couldn't do anything else; they hardly knew each other in the first place so they couldn't exchange words, even though they were in the same cohort.

Hinata turned to look at Kankurou to see that he was staring at her.

She could totally tell what he was thinking, 'Pfft…I got a girl. I'm gonna get an easy match.' was what she read.

_Hn, you're going to be so wrong Sand-nin._

Ino glared at Dosu, she was going to avenge her teammate!

She will do her best!

Naru and Gaara looked at each other. They both knew they were the same because their inner demons told them. It was definitely going to be an interesting match ahead for them.

In a month, the genin were to go into the match of their lives.

They have a whole month till then.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru: Don't forget to vote on the poll!<strong>

**Hime: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :)**


	23. Time to Start Training!

**Hime: Hi guys! So not much people voted on the poll...but that's okay! I'm just gonna feature all the couples and whatever happens happens. We'll see how the story goes and who ends up with who as we go along. ;)**

**Ino: On with the story!**

**Hime: Oh yeah! Naru would you please?**

**Naru: Hime owns nothing! **

* * *

><p>"KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"<p>

Naruto and Sasuke stared in disbelief at the man before them.

"You're here…before us?!"

Kakashi waved his hand in a dismissive manner at his students, "Oh come on, you kids are about to become Chuunin. Grow up won't you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow whilst Naru argued back, "But you being on time is just plain weird!"

Kakashi sighed, was it really so hard to believe that he wanted to do things seriously for his students?

"Yup" his inner conscience countered back at him.

"Alright, so what kind of training are you kids interested in? I'll help with whatever" Kakashi asked, changing the subject.

Naru and Sasuke looked at each other immediately as if to look for permission but Sasuke gestured the blonde girl to speak first.

Naru turned to her sensei again, a serious expression on her face, "I want to work with my natural affinity which is wind. Wind is a rare affinity and there aren't many books to help me with in finding jutsu to learn. I only know a few D-rank and some C-rank but that's it."

Kakashi smiled slightly.

_She has the same affinity as her father_

"I know someone that can help you with that."

At that, Naru's eyes literally glittered with excitement.

Sasuke then spoke, "I want to complete my Sharingan and work on my taijutsu."

Kakashi's tilted slightly in a questioning manner, "Your Sharingan? Wouldn't it be better to ask your father or your brother for that?"

"They…have other priorities." Sasuke answered, he could feel Naru watching him but he maintained the neutral expression he had so that she won't know how hurt he really was.

Noticing the carefully schooled expression on the boy's face, Kakashi didn't press further, "Alright then. Come on, let's go."

"To where?" asked Naru.

The one-eyed man smirked and flicked the blonde girl on the nose, "Your sensei for the month."

* * *

><p>Asuma was smoking a cigarette when his ears picked up familiar footsteps coming his way.<p>

"Kakashi and two members of Team 7. How may I be of assistance?"

Naru's face lit up immediately when she saw his face when he turned to address them.

"UNCLE ASUMA!"

Asuma found himself off balance when a familiar little girl jumped on him, beaming brightly.

Asuma took his cigarette from his mouth and coughed, "Good to see you too kido."

"You should really stop smoking Uncle."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pair.

As far as he knew about the man before him; his name was Asuma Sarutobi, second son of the Sandaime Hokage. He had tanned skin, dark brown eyes, short black spiky hair and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, regulation flak jacket, blue shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

_He's strong but aren't the Sarutobis of fire affinity?_

Apparently, Naru had the same thought as Sasuke, "Ne ne Uncle are you taking us to the one with the wind affinity?"

Asuma blinked at the blue-eyed child that he was carrying. It was disturbing to have the girl's legs wrapped around him so had settled into holding her like how small child was carried by a parent.

"Naru-chan, Asuma is your wind affinity teacher" Kakashi told her.

Naru turned, frowning at her sensei, "Uncle is a Sarutobi! He has fire affinity! Not wind!"

Asuma chuckled, finally getting it, "I also have wind affinity Naru."

Sasuke nodded, now that made sense.

"Wow! But Hina-chan said a person with two affinities is super rare!"

Asuma smirked and ruffled the girl's hair, "Yup."

"With that Naru, I'm leaving you in Asuma's capable hands."

Naru grinned, released her grip on her 'uncle' and dropped to the ground neatly.

"Then, you can focus on Sasuke right?" Naru asked, walking over to Sasuke.

"That's right; all my focus will go to Sasuke." Kakashi answered as he watched Naru hug her teammate.

"Good luck Sasuke! I'll see you in a month!"

Sasuke scoffed but smirked.

"See you in a month Naru."

* * *

><p>"So you want to learn genjutsu from me?" Kurenei asked again.<p>

Hinata nodded, "Sand-nin don't usually major with genjutsu hence why I think it would be a good advantage for me against Kankurou Sabaku."

Kurenei nodded, getting her point.

"Alright then, I'll train you in the ways of genjutsu. Even better is that I can totally focus on you since Shino told me he would be training with her father on his family's ways."

Hinata nodded, "It is common for heirs to train with their families for ninja exams."

"Yeah, even Asuma's students are training with their families hence that guy has a whole month off now. He'll probably slack around, smoking."

Hinata smiled causing Kurenei to smile as well.

A bond was growing.

* * *

><p>Asuma sneezed and Naru who he was carrying on her back as they walked; giggled, "Bless you!"<p>

Asuma sniffed, Thanks, somebody must have been talking about me."

Naru smiled until a sudden thought occurred to her, "Hey Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"How are you going to train me when you have your own students to look out for?"

"Oh, no need to worry about them kid. They're in their fathers' hands."

"Lucky…" he heard the girl mutter in response.

Asuma sighed.

_It was sad that Naru grew up with no family…_

Originally, he knew his father wanted to adopt the blonde child but the council forbade it.

_Bastards…_

"I wonder what Hina-chan is doing?" Naru wondered aloud, breaking the older man's train of thought.

"Maybe training with the Hyuugas or Kurenei most likely."

"Speaking of Kurenei-san, when are you going to pop the question?"

Asuma flushed, "Uhh…"

"I'm sure Jiji wants to see you happy"

Asuma was about to respond but the girl was on a roll.

"Konohamaru would probably want to see you happy too."

"Well-"

"The Sarutobi clan needs to get bigger too" Naru continues thoughtfully.

"Naru…" groans the tanned sensei.

Naru giggled, "Oh come on! You're of age already! You gotta settle down sometime!"

"B-but-"

"Kurenei-san is really beautiful; I bet you'll have really pretty children!"

Asuma almost choked on his spit.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru: LOL<strong>

**Kurenei & Asuma: *blushes***

**Sasuke: *smirks* Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. The Training Begins!

**Naru: Wohoo! We start training!**

**Hime: Yup! Do the disclaimer for me would you please?**

**Naru: Hime-sama does not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Naru and Asuma stood, facing each other at the training area of the Sarutobi clan's compound. Naru watched as Asuma withdrew his signature weapons, his Chakra Blades to show them to Naru.<p>

"These Naru, are my Chakra Blades. They're made of special metal that absorbs the owner's chakra property."

With effect, Asuma powered the blades with chakra, making the blades glow blue and the chakra forming a spiky formation on the blade.

"Wow...how cool!" says Naru in awe.

Asuma smiles, stops the chakra in his left blade and holds it out her, "Here take one."

"Is that really okay?"

"Of course! Go on!"

Naru takes it with caution. She was a little worried about handling it because she was afraid of damaging it as it was her uncle's most favored weapon in his arsenal.

"Try pouring your chakra into the blade" the older man instructed.

"Right..." Naru wears the weapon like how she had seen her uncle do it and begins trying to put her chakra into it.

She grits her teeth and screws her eyes shut as she concentrates. In a few seconds, she notices the blade glowed with her chakra.

Naru frowned, seeing that her chakra weren't spiky on the blade like Asuma's, "Uncle, how come my chakra comes out differently from what yours?"

Asuma smiles and lifts his other chakra blade where he then he powers it with chakra with ease for Naru to see.

"Listen up Naru. The Wind Change in Chakra Nature splits chakra into two and grinds them together."

Naru tilted her head to side and repeated what he said in confusion, "Grinds...them...together?"

"You then build up the two chakra as if steadily honing them."

"Steadily...honing...them…"

"That's right! Now, the trick is steady and sharp. So-"

"NARU-ONEESAMA! UNCLE ASUMA!"

The two ninjas turned to see Konohamaru running toward them.

"Hey kid" Asuma says ruffling the boy's hair when he reaches them.

"What are you guys doing?" the Academy student asked.

"Training. Asuma-sensei is my trainer for the upcoming Chuunin finals" Naru informs the younger child.

"Wow.."

But then, Konohamaru notices the chakra blades. He folds his arms in thought.

"I don't get it."

"Get what kiddo?" asks the bearded man.

"Even though you've got ninja tools to start with Uncle, is there really a point putting chakra into it? I mean, wouldn't it be quicker to just cut with something that cuts right from the start? Is there really a point to pouring cutting chakra into a weapon that already cuts?"

Naru was amazed, she didn't even think to ask that. But then again, Konohamaru had seen his uncle use his blades more than she ever did so maybe he had more time to ponder over Asuma's weapon of choice.

Asuma smirked, "Alright then, I'll just show you whether or not there's a point to that."

Asuma turned to his new student, "Naru, listen up. I want you to do an exercise with me."

Naru nods and listens intently as Asuma jerks his thumb to a tree on his right, "We're going to throw the blades toward that tree at the same time."

Naru frowns, "What for? What will that prove?"

Asuma just smiles, "Don't worry about it, you'll see. Let's go then shall we?"

Konohamaru watches as the two ninjas got into position. He calls out the throw.

"1...2...3...THROW!"

With all their strength, they threw the chakra-powered blades at the tree. Naruto's blade hits the tree and get's lodged in it but Asuma's had gone through the tree and into a rock behind it!

"Woah…" says Konohamaru.

"Awesome!" says Naru in awe.

"Actually, I didn't even go all out."

"Huh?" says the two kids in unison.

"If I had gone all out, my blade wouldn't be lodged inside that rock. In fact, it would have gone all the way through."

Naru and Konohamaru visibly paled at that statement.

"The quality of the blade will determine the result in the case of the ninja of the same level going into a serious battle. However, the wind property you and I share Naru, has the most attack power in close to medium-range battle types. Really, there really aren't a lot of wind-type users like us."

"Wow..."

Asuma then turns to his small nephew, "So Konohamaru did my little exercise answer your question?"

The boy grins in reply, "Yup! I wish I was wind-type now!"

"So you're fire then Konohamaru?" Naru asks.

Konohamaru nodded.

Just then, Naru's stomach rumbled. She blushed when Asuma laughed.

"Come on, there's a place I know we can go."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He was hiding from Kakashi. Kakashi said that he was trying to gauge Sasuke into completing his Sharingan but all what Kakashi was really doing was just scaring him senseless.<p>

They were fighting hand-to-hand combat at first but when Sasuke realized that he was losing the energy to fight whilst Kakashi didn't, he knew he had to get away. He had used a smoke bomb and managed to get away; creating some distance between them. But if he didn't come with a plan to defeat Kakashi before the one-eyed man find him, he would be screwed.

Kakashi had warned him that he wasn't going to easy on him. He would be coming at him with the intent to kill which is exactly what Sasuke had felt with his fight with Kakashi earlier.

_Shit…_

_What would I give to have Hinata by me right now...I really need a strategy right now…_

"There you are"

Sasuke gets up from his crouching position to see Kakashi in front of him, he drew a kunai and charged towards him at a great speed.

Sasuke saw the crazed look in Kakashi's eye and began to panic.

_Kakashi wouldn't kill me...he can't!_

_Was this an illusion?_

He activated his uncompleted Sharingan then but saw that Kakashi was still running toward him.

_Shit…_

Sasuke performed the handsign and screamed, "KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!"

_I can't die now! I can't! There's still so much I want to do! NO WAY!_

With a new found determination coursing through him, Sasuke suddenly realized that time seemed to be slowing down, the world became clearer and sharper than ever before. It was then Sasuke realized that he had the advantage now and...shurikens were coming his way. Sasuke ran forward, his head bowed low to avoid the shurikens as he quickly took a kunai from his pouch to confront Kakashi.

Kunai met kunai

Sasuke managed to block the attack from Kakashi just in time.

Kakashi smiled and Sasuke then saw his reflection in the kunai; two red eyes with three tomoe stared back at him.

"Congratulations Sasuke, you've completed your sharingan."

Sasuke deadpanned and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You scared me into it you scarecrow."

"It worked didn't it?"

Sasuke scowled and Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Come on, I know a place we can go for lunch. I'll pay!"

* * *

><p>Hinata sat on the grass with Kurenai standing before her. Kurenai was teaching her about genjutsu's theory. Hinata only knew the fundamentals she remembered from the Academy so Kurenai decided it best to tell her the whole theory.<p>

"Now, genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses."

Kurenai looks back at Hinata for a second to make sure she was listening before continuing.

"Genjustu is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma because the body is led to believe it is in pain; however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent, but several ninjas have made themselves well-known for their great prowess with genjutsu like Itachi Uchiha and myself for example."

Hinata made a mental note that if she ever had any problems, she could always seek out Itachi to help her out if Kurenai couldn't. But then, a sudden thought occurred to her.

"But sensei-?"

"Yes?"

"Itachi's sharingan allows him to see through genjutsu correct?"

"Yes that is right. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan — which can cast generic genjutsu also, helps them in identifying if a person is under a genjutsu because that person's chakra would be seen as irregular in the Sharingan's eye."

"They can cast genjutsu also?"

"That's right. But only some people can because it takes a lot of practice and patience. It's a ability inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. Thus why it is important to never look Uchihas in the eye when you fight them. They may or may not have the hypnotic ability but you can never be too careful."

Hinata scoffed, "Knowing Itachi he probably mastered that."

Kurenai nods, "He has, I've been on missions with him before and I've seen him used it firsthand."

_I should remember to ask him to spar with me as practice…_

"Now back to genjutsu theory yes?"

Hinata nodded and Kurenai continued.

"Okay, so genjutsu can also be used for other supplementary purposes such as interrogating an individual by breaking their will. Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of the opponent's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. — or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu. Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is actually a steep cliff."

Kurenai makes direct contact with Hinata as she says the next part.

"Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill, and, if performed incorrectly, will not work. Genjutsu is most often used by ninja with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence which I think is perfect for you so I really glad you came to me with the intent and interest of learning from me."

Hinata smiles at Kurenai and Kurenai smiles back.

"Now, because genjutsu affects activity throughout the prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by genjutsu."

"But insects don't am I right? They lack that structure to their brains so they don't notice at all.' Kurenai nods, impressed that Hinata knew that.

"I have spoken to Shino about the topic and he told me that insects are ruled almost solely by their senses alone, which makes them immune to genjutsu and it gives the Aburame clan an ability to detect it, even when heightened senses become susceptible."

Hinata nods, soaking in all the new information in her brain.

"A lot to take in huh?"

Hinata smiles sheepishly and nods until her stomach suddenly rumbles.

Kurenai laughs, "You're hungry, let's go. I know a good place."

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Alright so if you had watched Shippudden, you would recognize the Naru-Asuma scene. I just brought it forward in my story here :P<strong>

**The genjutsu theory lesson is all thanks to Naruto Wiki by the way. THANK GOD FOR WIKIS!**

**Sasuke: What about my scene?**

**Hime: Hmm, I can't really remember where did I exactly got the inspiration for the scene from. Was it Bleach? Hmm...or was it from a fanfic? I planned this story a long time ago...**

**In either case, it's always fun to write about a scared Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop***

**Hime: Please review! :)**


	25. Pretty Black Eyes

**Hime: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Sasuke: Can't believe people like this story...**

**Hime: SHUT UP SASUKE!**

**Naru: *sweatdrop* Hime-chan owns nothing...**

* * *

><p>In front of the infamous barbecue place Asuma always takes his genin to, he bumped into Kurenai and Kakashi with Hinata and Sasuke in tow.<p>

"HINATA! SASUKE!"

Naru ran to her friends and hugged them tightly, "It's so good to see you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We were only separated for a few hours Naru."

"It feels too long!"

Sasuke scoffed whilst Hinata smiled, "So what have you been up to Naru?"

Naru releases her friends and grins at them, "Asuma-sensei is teaching me how to do elemental jutsu!"

Hinata blinks in surprise, "But you're wind so how-?"

"He also has wind affinity" Sasuke tells her.

Hinata looks up at the bearded man in surprise, "I thought Sarutobis are usually of fire affinity?"

Asuma shrugs, "I'm special that way. I have both"

Kurenai meanwhile looked at Naru with many thoughts going through her head.

_Interesting...Naru not only does look like the Fourth but they also share the same affinity…_

Kurenai turns to see Kakashi's reaction but he was too engrossed in his book causing the black-haired beauty to roll her eyes.

_Idiot…_

_He probably already knew about it anyway…_

"So Kurenai, you're training Hinata for her finals?" Asuma asks her, bringing her back to reality.

Kurenai nods, "That's right. She's practically perfect for a genjutsu master."

Asuma agreed, "She definitely fits the mold not to mention the fact that she's a Hyuuga. It's definitely different but no doubt that it will definitely work in her favour."

Hinata smiles at the compliment.

"So Sasuke, what have you done with Kakashi?" Naru asks, curious.

"He's helped me complete my Sharingan already."

Naruto's eyes widened, "ALREADY?!"

Kakashi chuckles then, causing Sasuke to turn and glare at him.

"Hey guys!"

The group of six turned to see Ino and Shikamaru with their fathers.

"You guys eating here too?" Shikamaru asks in his usual bored, lazy tone.

"Apparently" says Asuma as he shakes Shikaku's hand.

Iniochi grins as he shakes Kakashi's hand, "How have you been Hatake?"

"Fine, thank you Yamanaka-san" the one-eyed sensei answers politely.

Taking the opportunity, Hinata studied the clan heads out of curiosity as she had never seen them before.

Inoichi Yamanaka had long, dirty-blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail. He had green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line.

Hinata wondered whether Ino looked more like her mother then. Ino had pretty feminine features plus the shade of blonde she had was different from her father's; Ino's hair was a unique platinum blonde and their eye color was different. Ino's eyes were a pretty blue whereas her father had green eyes. But it was obvious that Ino was definitely her father's girl; they had the same face shape, they smiled the same way and before Ino cut her hair, she had worn her hair in a long ponytail just like her father except for the spikes though.

She then turned her head to study the Nara head.

Shikaku Nara had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced.

_Shikamaru is definitely the spitting image of his father…_

The other noticeable difference between the two is that Shikaku had a golden sun-kissed skin tone whereas his son had an ivory skin tone.

"Ah, the Hyuuga heiress."

Hinata looks up at Shikaku and nods in acknowledgement, "Sir"

Shikaku's eyes softened realizing that the child had a very mature look in her eyes for someone of her age.

_The price for being born a genius_

"Shall we eat together?" Iniochi asks, breaking Shikaku's train of thought.

* * *

><p>Inside, while they waited for their food; Asuma asked Iniochi &amp; Shikaku how was training with their children so far.<p>

Iniochi grinned proudly as he boasted, "My little girl is very good when it comes to learning her clan's techniques. She's picking up things very quickly."

Asuma frowned, "I do hope you're also helping her with her taijustu. Her taijutsu is pretty average so I think-"

Ino cut in then, "Don't worry sensei! My mother is helping me out with that!"

Asuma looks at her father to confirm this who nodded.

Shikaku coughed then, "Well MY boy is doing pretty good in his training as well"

Ino smirks then, "So sleeping in the middle of you explaining the jutsu counts as good then? Especially when he messes up because he doesn't listen?"

Shikamaru yawns, not caring for the obvious jab whilst Shikaku sighs in defeat and his friend, Iniochi laughs at his plight. It wasn't long afterwards when the food comes and everyone tucks into it.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

* * *

><p>As they ate, Naru told everyone about her day with Asuma. When she finished, everyone was halfway done with the meal.<p>

"Sasuke? What about you? Why don't you tell us about your session with Kakashi?" Hinata asks.

Sasuke scoffed, "There is nothing to tell."

Naru frowned, "But you said he helped you complete your sharingan!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his sharingan was activated and the three tomoe was there for them to see.

"Cool" Naru breaths.

Ino disagreed, "I think it's kind of creepy actually. Those blood red eyes..."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I think Sasuke's normal eyes are pretty creepy already. They're so black."

Naru frowned, "But I think they're a pretty black!"

Sasuke blinked, "What?"

"Yeah! They're so deep, you could look into it forever and ever!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but turns when he hears Hinata say something.

"Black onyx"

"What?"

"Your eyes are a black onyx color."

"Onyx is a jewel" Kurenai adds, seeing the confused faces of the children at the word.

Shikamaru then smirks, "So in other words, Naru and Hinata think Sasuke has pretty girly eyes."

Sasuke glares at him whilst Naru and Ino giggle in unison.

Hinata shakes her head, "You know Shikamaru, you do know that you pretty much insulted the Uchihas in general right?"

But before the Nara could defend himself, his father cut in.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Sasuke did look much like a girl growing up."

Sasuke gapes at the clan head in shock, "Wha-?"

"Because you look so much like your mother. It didn't help the fact that while Mikoto was pregnant with you, she kept saying you would definitely be a girl when you were born" says Inochi.

Sasuke's face turned a deep shade of red as everyone at the table including Hinata laughed at the new revelation.

* * *

><p>Itachi returned home to the sound of a door slam and his mother giggling in the kitchen.<p>

"What happened Okaa-san?"

"You brother found out I wanted him to be a girl."

Itachi chuckled, "I'll go talk to him."

Sasuke was removing the white bandages from his legs when his brother opened the door.

"If it helps otouto, I did not want a younger sister. I wanted a younger brother. The idea of a little sister sounded very troublesome to me. "

With that said, Itachi saw his little brother smile. He moved to leave but Sasuke called him to stop.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Uhmm…"

Itachi frowned at the sight of seeing his brother nervous; the older teen entered the room and sat next to his brother on the bed.

"What's on your mind?"

"What are father's plans concerning Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi blinked, "How did you-?"

"The walls are thin" the genin answered matter-of-factly.

Itachi sighed, "Yes, our parents do want me to marry Hinata."

"And?"

"You will be the one to lead the Uchiha clan whereas I will lead the new Uchiha-Hyuuga clan."

"Does Hinata know yet?"

"She won't be informed until 16."

"Soo...how do you feel about Hinata then?"

Itachi was taken aback by that question, "I...I honestly don't know."

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look, confusing Itachi.

"Sasuke, do you-?"

"Excuse me"

Itachi turned to see an ANBU agent at the window.

Itachi sighs tiredly, "The Hokage calls?"

"Yes and urgent."

Itachi sighs again and gets up from the bed.

"Take care Nii-san."

Itachi nods at his brother before leaving the room to gather his things for the next mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino: When are we going to see some REAL couple action?<strong>

**Hime: I've only been teasing huh? Hmm..I don't really know...**

**Naru: Next chapter?**

**Hime: Maybe...**

**Sasuke: God damn it woman! Give a straight answer!**

**Hime: No. HAHAHAHA**

**Hinata: *sweatdrop* Review please...**


	26. You Have No Idea Do You?

Gaara was out for a walk in the Konoha marketplace. He liked that nobody in the village threw him dirty looks or pay him any attention. In Konoha, he was invisible and calm at mind.

"Gaara Sabaku"

Gaara recognized the voice that spoke to him and turned around, "Hyuuga"

Gaara was in his ninja clothes but Hinata wasn't. Hinata was dressed in a long sleeved, navy blue striped white top and jean shorts. She wore navy blue sandals on her feet and she tied her long hair into a side ponytail at the right-side of her head.

She looked pretty but Gaara was more focused on the fact that the girl was looking him with a steely gaze and a frown on her pink lips.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Gaara finally says.

"I wanted to warn you"

Gaara, if he had any eyebrows, he would have probably raised one. Warn him?

"I wanted to warn you that if you get overboard in your match with Naru and try to kill her, I will not hesitate to step in. Naru is my childhood friend and I will protect her."

To Hinata's surprise, the sides of Gaara's mouth were twitching as if he was going to laugh which irritated Hinata greatly.

"Are you looking down on me Sand-nin?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at the redhead.

Gaara couldn't help it, he mocked her with a smirk on her face, "Childhood friend? Really? You have no idea what she feels for you do you?"

Hinata blinked at him, unsure of what he was implying, "What do you-"

"HINA-CHAN!"

Hinata found herself with a hug from behind from Konoha's infamous blonde.

"Naru"

Naru let go and moved to stand next to the lavender-eyed girl, "What were you and Gaara talking about?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Naru-chan" Hinata assured her.

Naru turned to look at Gaara for confirmation but his expression was blank.

"Well...if you really say so-"

"Of course. Now Naru, I'm sorry but I need to leave now"

Naru's big blue eyes widened, "What? Why?!"

"Because it's going to be lunchtime soon and I need to pick up Hanabi?"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Naru" Hinata apologised.

"It's fine!" Naru says, waving her off.

"You can come along if you want" Hinata told her, feeling bad because Naru only just came.

"No no! You and Hanabi should have your sister time!"

"But Naru-"

"It's fine!"

Without saying anything else, Naru gave her friend a light push to leave. Hinata gave her a reluctant look but complied with blonde's wishes and turned to walk away, forgetting the fact that she was leaving her friend with Gaara.

"So Gaara, what were you and Hina-chan talking about?"

Gaara was about to answer her but a memory flashed vividly in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Gaara was on another one of his walks when he saw someone familiar to him. He came in closer and frowned when he recognized that the pigtailed blonde, Naru was hiding behind a huge, oak tree to watch her friend, Hinata train. The redhead moved closer to find that Naru was smiling softly and her big, ocean-blue eyes were sparkling.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Naru jumped and turned around.

"Gaara! Don't scare me like that!"

Gaara deadpanned, "Why are you even hiding? Those eyes of hers allows her a 360º field of vision and the ability to to see through solid objects correct? Can't she see you?"

Naru shook her head, "Hina-chan won't activate her Byagukan in her training with Kurenai-sensei so she won't see me; she has no reason to use her Byagukan in her training with her sensei."

Gaara nodded his head in understanding.

"W-what makes you think I'm in love with her?" Naru asked, timidly.

"It's ridiculously obvious" the sand ninja replied plainly.

"I-it is?!"

"Well to anyone who bothers to notice."

Naru stared at him, gaping.

"So why are you in love her? You two are both girls. Wouldn't it be more normal to like a guy? Like that guy you were with?" he asked seriously.

Naru blinked at him several times before she finally realized who her fellow jinchuuriki was talking about.

"Sasuke?! Ewww Gaara! He's like a brother!"

Gaara frowned but Naru interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"I'll only like Hinata and Hinata alone" she told him firmly and confidently.

"But why?" Gaara asked, surprisingly curious.

"She-she was the only one that noticed me, that liked me, tolerated me and cared for me…even though she knew the truth about me from the start."

Gaara blinked at her in surprise, "You mean, she knows about-?"

"Y-yeah"

Gaara couldn't believe it, someone that wasn't even Naru's own blood accepted her so easily even though she was a demon container?

Inside, Gaara felt a strong feeling of jealousy bubbling inside him; his own siblings didn't even show him any sign of affection growing up. They feared him and avoided him whenever possible.

"Gaara? Are you okay?"

Gaara didn't hear her.

_Your own family doesn't even care for you! That's the life of a demon container!_

Gaara opened his eyes suddenly, surprised that he wasn't even aware that he had even closed them in the first place when he realized that unknown, warm, gentle hands had cupped his cheeks.

It was Naru.

Her brow was furrowed in concern as she looked at him.

"Does he disturb you a lot? The Ichibi?" she asked, quietly.

Gaara nonchalantly picked up Naru's hands, prying them from his face, "Why would it matter to you?"

Realizing that she taken aback by the question and was not going to say anything else, Gaara dropped her hands, turned and walked away to return to his hotel.

Naru did not run after him or call him back.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"GAARA!"

The redhead opened his eyes to see Naru looking at him with a look of worry on her face, "Are you-"

She was interrupted by the loud growl of her stomach.

Naru blushed, her face a beetroot red, "Uhmm…sorry I-"

"I'm free, you want to go eat somewhere?"

Naru blinked at him, "W-wha-?"

Gaara's face was impassive as he spoke, "I don't feel like going back to my hotel and I'm hungry as well."

Naru blinked at him again in shock.

"I'll pay"

Naru deadpanned, deep in thought.

_Well, he is a jinchuuriki like me and I am curious about getting to know him more…_

"Okay but I choose the place!" the blonde grins widely.

"Fine" replied the stoic ninja.


	27. Ouch!

**Hime: I don't own Naruto!**

**Naru: Hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

><p>"You want me to fight Team 8?" Sasuke repeated, looking at the trio dubiously.<p>

"Mind you! Our fathers are legends!" Ino pointed out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, he still could not believe that Ino was converted.

_No way_

_First they claim to have no interest then they end up stalking you and shamelessly running after you, screaming at you to have their babies_

Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

"Sasuke get your head in the game"

Sasuke scowled, "Fine"

"Hajime!" called Asuma.

Shikamaru wasted no time in using his shadow jutsu. Sasuke quickly jumped back but before his feet could even touch the ground, he was knocked to the side by a couple of feet. Sasuke groaned as he got up and looked up to see Chouji grinning widely.

_Ugh, my shoulder hurts._

Sasuke glared at him and rubbed his shoulder, certain that he was going to bruise.

_Stupid, fat-_

Sasuke's mind rant of insults at Chouji was interrupted when his intuition told him to turn. When he did, he saw several kunais and shurikens coming at him.

_Fuck!_

Sasuke rolled away from line of fire and breathed a sigh of relief, glad for his intuition. But his relief was short-lived when he heard a battle cry and looked up.

Damn, I forgot about Ino!

Sasuke got up but before he could avoid her, Ino's foot kicked him hard in the face, knocking him backwards. He hit his head hard on the tree behind him.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke put a hand to his head and grunted in pain.

"It's not over yet!"

Sasuke looked up again to see Choji in his clan justu, coming at him like a cannonball.

_Oh great_

There was only one thing he wanted to do at that point.

The Uchiha turned to Kakashi and said to him, "Fuck you Kakashi"

Before the man could reply, Chouji the cannonball effectively hit it's target.

_Oh well…_

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, bored out of her mind.<p>

What could she do now?

She was soooo bored!

Sakura slumped on her seat on the stonewall, depressed. But she immediately perked up when the sound of familiar laughter rang in the air. She looked around and finally found Naruto leaving Ichiraku's.

_Pfft, as per usual_

It was then when Gaara, as in the creepy Sand nin Gaara emerged out from the stall as well!

_THE HELL-?!_

Gaara moved his lips and Sakura wished she knew how to read them because whatever it was said made Naru giggle.

_ARE THEY ON A DATE?!_

The suspected couple then started walking together in the right direction, side by side. Sakura saw Naru say something to Gaara and the pinkette wondered whether the shock of seeing the two together was making her hallucinate.

_Did the redhead just smile at Naru?_

It was brief and it was the smallest of smiles but a smile nonetheless!

_Just what is going on?_

Sakura shook her head.

_I think I'm just really REALLY tired._

_I should go and take a nap or something…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was amazed, Ino had really improved. She was not as fast as Lee but she definitely could in due time. The two were currently in close hand-to-hand combat and if it wasn't for his Sharingan, Sasuke highly doubted he would be Ino's equal at the moment. Ino's taijutsu has improved drastically since he saw her last.<p>

_I need to ask Hinata whether she knows anything about Ino's mother._

_Ino's mother is the one helping Ino with her taijustu..._

Suddenly Ino stopped and smirked at him causing Sasuke to turn.

_ANOTHER CHOUJI CANONBALL?_

Sasuke had enough, Sasuke sidestepped and pulled Ino into the line of fire.

Ino cussed as Chouji hit her, knocking her back significantly. When Chouji realised what he had done, he went back to normal form and hurried over to Ino to check on his teammate.

"Ino! Ino!"

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief seeing Ino was unconscious and Chouji occupied.

2 down, now-

He couldn't even finish his thought when he saw a kunai land at his feet, in front of him. The boy's eyes widened at the explosive tag.

Sasuke turned and made a break for the trees behind him as cover but no explosion came.

_Wha-?_

"It was a fake"

Sasuke tried to turn but he couldn't causing Shikamaru to smirk.

"You've been caught in my Shadow Jutsu Uchiha."

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_Well damn..._

"Now do you understand why teamwork is so important Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he casually came up to him with a smug-looking Asuma in tow.

"Yes"

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and nodded, "Good because you're going to work with Team 8 regularly so we can enhance on your ability to adapt to a situation and find the solution quickly. I realized in the preliminaries that you become off-guard when something unexpected happens and you take your own, sweet time to figure your way out."

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Kakashi was right.

"Understood?"

"Hai"

Asuma grinned as he congratulated his students, "Good job Team 8!"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yo Chouji! Is Ino alright?"

Chouji entered the woods then with Ino with her arm around his neck as support.

"I'll live" she muttered.

She turned and glared at Sasuke, "Fuck you Uchiha! I can't believe you pulled me into that!"

"Hn"

Ino narrowed her eyes at him, "I really don't know what I ever saw in you. I'm so glad now that Sakura ended our friendship over you because I finally realised reality."

"Hn, well good for you Yamanaka" was the impassive reply.

Ino's eyes flashed and Chouji had to hold back the angered blonde.

"Come on Ino! You're hurt!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome"

He ended his jutsu and Sasuke felt control over his limbs again.

_Damn Nara…_

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "I'm tired so I'm heading back"

Without letting Kakashi reply, Sasuke walked away, leaving the rest to stare after him as he left the woods.

"Will he be alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"That kid took quite a hit to the head when Ino kicked him and quite a few deep scratches to his face" added Asuma.

"Don't forget about Chouji's hits!" put in Ino, grinning wickedly.

Kakashi sighed, "That boy is tough, he'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Is Sasuke really okay? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! :)<strong>


	28. Beautiful

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's really hard to juggle life when you're studying for a diploma and a committed school club member like me! Anyways, thank God for school holidays ne? (even though it's only a bloody week)**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Hinata returned to her room to find Sasuke sitting in a chair, looking extremely exhausted.<p>

"What the heck happened to you?" Hinata asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Training" was the boy's reply.

Hinata sighed tiredly "Take off your shirt."

Sasuke did so while Hinata went to her drawer to take the things she needed. When she got back, she saw that Sasuke's chest was black and blue with bruises. She pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Sasuke. She passed him a damp cloth to clean off the blood on his face and Sasuke took it gratefully.

_Damn Ino and her stupid long nails..._

"You ready?" Hinata asked, bringing Sasuke back to reality.

"As I'll ever be"

Hinata gently placed her hands on Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her chakra and soon enough, her hands glowed green. She opened her eyes and focused on healing her friend's bruises.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you always come to me to heal you when you're hurt? I know your mum is trained and even Itachi. So why-"

"How did you know Itachi was trained?" Sasuke interrupted, surprised she knew.

"Well, one time we were sparring and I scraped my knee. He healed me and he told me he learned the basics as part of his ANBU training."

"Hn"

Hinata stopped and looked up glare at him, "Uchiha Sasuke, you did not just pull your teme-act with me!"

"I didn't" he answers innocently but he could not stop the smirk form on his lips.

"Idiot" Hinata muttered before going back to her healing.

Things became silent then because Hinata wanted to focus on the really bad bruises whilst Sasuke was unsure of what to talk about next so he just watched her.

God, she was too beautiful to be only a child. Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine what she would look like when they got older.

Her long midnight blue hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her rosy pink lips were pursed in concentration as her pupiless, brilliant lavender eyes narrowed at his bruises. Her hands felt soft against his chest as she healed him.

_I'm a really lucky guy..._

"I'm done"

Sasuke looked down to see that Hinata had indeed healed him completely.

"Let's get to work on your face"

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt tingly as Hinata gently ran her fingers along his cuts, healing them effectively.

"You're feeling ticklish aren't you?" Hinata teased seeing how hard Sasuke was trying to control himself. The sides of his mouth were twitching so much that it made Hinata to smile.

"Just hurry up Hina-hime"

Hinata blinked, it was rare for Sasuke to call her that. Now that she thought about it, he never called her that in public. Only when they were alone but why though?

Hinata was done and she removed her hands from her friend's face, "Sasuke, why do you-?"

"I come only to you to heal me because Itachi is hardly at home and my mother isn't very good at medical jutsu."

"Huh?"

"You asked me that earlier remember?"

"Well yes but what I want to ask you now is-"

Hinata was interrupted by a loud banging on her door, "ONEE-SAMA! I NEED HELP WITH MY HOMEWORK!"

Sasuke chuckled and moved to pick up his shirt, "I should go"

"Alright and tell Kakashi not to be so rough on you!"

Sasuke snorted at that after he put on his shirt . He smiled at her suddenly as he came over as and kissed the Hyuuga on the cheek, "See you Hina-hime"

Hinata blushed, "Y-you haven't kissed me since we were kids!"

Sasuke shrugged and smirked at the heiress, "Just felt like doing it"

"ONEE-SAMA!" Hanabi whined from behind the door.

When Hinata turned back to Sasuke, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the couch in the living room and pressed the bag of frozen peas on the bump on his head to cool the swelling.<p>

_Ugh_

It was then that Sasuke remembered that he had forgotten to ask Hinata on whether she knew anything about Ino's mom.

_I have to remember next time..._

"Haruno-san, please leave the area" orders Itachi, catching Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke blinked, what?!

He moved closer to the front door and peeked out to see his teammate with his brother.

_WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?_

"But I want to talk to Sasuke!"

Itachi frowned, "About what may I ask?"

"I wanted to tell him that Naru had lunch with that creepy Gaara guy!"

Sasuke froze in shock.

"You saw this?" asked Itachi, keeping his calm composure.

Sakura nodded, "I thought I should tell Sasuke you know because he cares about Naru alot so-"

"Message received you may leave"

Sasuke did not want to wait around and hear Sakura's protests, he chucked the bag of peas to the side and made a dash for Naru's home.

It took a while for Naru to unlock and unbolt her door to open. She was definitely surprised when she looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"Sasuke? What do you want?"

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked as he entered the small apartment.

"What about?"

"You had lunch with Gaara?"

Naru frowned, "Yeahhh? So?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME NARU?!"

Naru's eyes widened in shock at her friend's outburst before she warily closed the door behind her.

"Just what is your problem? Why can't I hang out with Gaara?" she asked, trying to keep herself in check.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "You saw what happened to Lee"

That was enough to make Naru to freeze.

"G-gaara is just-"

"-a pyscho who loves to kill. Stay the hell away from him Naru" Sasuke angrily finishes for her.

"But I like him!"

Sasuke froze, "W-what?"

Naru blinked, realizing what she said, "NOT LIKE THAT!"

"How can you be friends with someone like that?" Sasuke asked, still in disbelief Naru could say what she did.

"I've gotten to know him and he's not all that bad. A little bit of a grouch but he's tolerable."

Sasuke sighed deeply, "Naru, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Naru stepped closer to her friend and smiled, "Nothing will happen"

Sasuke looked at Naru and was reminded just how damn adorable she was.

Her blonde hair was tied up in pigtails as usual but it shined brilliantly like gold under the ceiling lights. Her big, almost always sparkling, cerulean blue eyes, framed with long eyelashes looked at him in a way that could make even the coldest of hearts melt. Her pretty pink lips smiled at him in a comforting manner.

_Damn it_

"Sasuke?"

"I should go. I'll see you around."

Without another word, Sasuke left the apartment leaving Naru to ponder on what the hell was going on with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done! <strong>**Please review! :)**


	29. Meet the Pervert

**Hime: Thank you so much for your patience! I own nothing! :)**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Naru decided to take a walk in the forest. It was a long, eventful day for her and she needed to clear her head. As she ventured deeper into the forest, she heard something and Naru could barely tell what the sound was despite her usually keen sense of hearing. Curiosity getting the best of her, Naru continued on; staining her ears to follow the sound and lead her way.<p>

It wasn't long until Naru found the source of the inaudible sound. The source of the sound came from a man; all the blonde kuniochi could see was his back. From what she could see, the man had long, waist-length, spiky, white hair that was tied back in a ponytail; he was in a squatting position and seemed to be using binoculars to look at something.

She walked closer towards him, careful to be quiet so as not to give herself away; she tilted her head to try and get a look at what he was so immersed in seeing. She then realized to her disgust that the man was a pervert as he was giggling lecherously at young women that were bathing in the waterfall in front of him.

Unimpressed at his behaviour, Naru felt her fingers twitching as her mind began to fill with thoughts of hitting some sense into the pervert man in front of her. However, she calmed down and instead, put her hands to her mouth and yelled really loud "PERVERT! LADIES, WATCH OUT!".

The reaction was immediate. The girls scream and the next thing Naru does is that she quickly hides behind the huge oak tree next to her to avoid getting caught by the old man; her instincts proved her right when the pervert man did look wildly around to look for the one who gave him away but unknowingly to him, the ladies who had finally gotten over their shock had ran to fetch their towels and robes, and then went over to the pervert to teach him a lesson.

Naru watched and giggled with glee at the man's beating; it was minutes later when the women finally stopped. They spat at the pervert's face, turned hotly and walked away, leaving behind a very bruised and beaten old pervert.

Naru chuckled at the poor man's pitiful state and Naruto couldn't help feel proud of herself that he had help do that. But she did went over to check on him.

"Oi, you okay old man?"

The old man cracked one eye open and looked up at the short blonde girl. When he recognized her, he became alert and immediate got back on his feet.

"You-"

Naru blinked, confused at the shocked look on his face, "Do I know you?"

The white-haired man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked down at the pigtailed blonde, "Brat, do you really now know who I am?" Naru frowned at the calculating coal eyes that looked down at her, shining with disdain. She then broke his gaze to finally study the peculiar man in front of her.

He was tall and two shoulder-length hair bangs of his white spiky hair framed both sides of his face. Two red lines ran down from his cheeks from his eyes which made Naru suspect was red face paint like the kind Kiba used. On his forehead, he wore a horned forehead protector which read the kanji for 'Oil' (油,abura), which denotes an affiliation with Mount Myōboku. Naru also noted that he had a very noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Moving her eyes away from the man's face, she studied his clothes.

The white-haired man in front of her wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His whole outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Naru frowned before finally saying, "Yeah I really don't know you."

Jiraiya shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when someone came walking into the forested area.

"Naru!"

"Hina-chan!"

Naru went over to hug her friend and Hinata returned it warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked, excited at seeing her friend.

"I felt bad when I had to leave you earlier" the Hyuuga girl admitted.

Naru beamed, always happy to be near her friend; forgetting completely about the pervert she was talking to who was now glaring at her back, annoyed at being interrupted. Hinata noticed this and greeted him.

"Lord Jiraiya, good day to you. What are you doing here?"

Naru blinked, "LORD?"

Jiraiya grinned and walked over to kiss the fair skinned girl on the hand, "A pleasure to finally meet the infamous Hyuuga Heiress."

Hinata smiled politely and withdrew her hand, "What were you and Naru talking about?"

Jiraiya was about to reply but he was once again interrupted but this time by Naru.

"HINATA!"

"Yes?"

"How is this old man a lord?"

Hinata sighed and flicked the blonde on the nose, "Show some respect Naru."

"Owww…" moaned the blue-eyed girl causing Jiraiya to smirk.

"The man in front of you is one of the three of Konoha's own Saanin, renowned for his reputation as the Infamous Toad Sage and a master of the art of sealing."

Naru's jaw dropped in disbelief, "S-seriously?"

Jiraiya snorted and looked away. It was then when something dawned on Hinata and gave her a great idea.

"Lord Jiraiya, would you do me the great honour of joining me for dinner tonight if you aren't busy?"

The old man was surprised at the offer but smiled at her politeness and earnest gesture, "All right, where do I meet you my dear?"

Hinata smiled back, "The 4 Dragons, 7 o'clock. Is that fine?"

"Yes that is fine. See you then."

With that and a couple of handsigns later, Jiraiya disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves leaving a speechless Naru and a very pleased Hinata.

"Hina-chan,why-?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Naru, let's just go to my place and have some snacks okay?"

That was all it took for Naru to forget all that had transpired earlier. She grinned at the idea of spending more time with the one she loved the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! ^^<strong>


	30. The Four Dragons

**Hime: Hi! Thanks for being so patient! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Jiraiya showed up at the Four Dragons, 7pm on the dot and there he saw the Hyuuga Heiress already there, waiting by the door, for him. Feeling guilty for making the young girl wait for him, he hurried his pace of walk at the same time studying the young girl's evening attire.<p>

The young genin looked rather sweet with a white bow headband on her head which kept her long midnight blue hair away from her face. She looked just charming in her short-sleeved, light blue and white plaid lolita dress and an elegant frilled chiffon shawl draped over her shoulders to protect her from the night cold. On her feet, she wore light blue, round-to-bow buckled platform shoes.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the girl seemed delighted to see him.

"I am so sorry for being late my dear, I was held up at the Sandaime's office. Come, let's go and have our dinner."

Without another word, Hinata took the man's hand and dragged him into the established, Four Dragons restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke"<p>

Sasuke turned in his bed to see his father at the doorway and immediately sat up, "Yes Otou-san?"

"Relax son. I just wanted to talk with you."

Sasuke watched as his father came over to him and sat down on the bed in front of him.

"What about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Hinata."

Sasuke stiffened, "Oh?"

"Itachi had told me of his suspicions that you might have feelings of your own for Hina-hime."

Sasuke fidgeted, "I-"

"I had come to the impression that you had feelings for Naru"

Sasuke's face reddened, "I don't know…"

Fugaku looked at his son, "I'll be honest with you Sasuke, I doesn't really matter to me whether it's you or Itachi that marries Hinata because both of you are my sons. As long as there is an Uchiha-Hyuuga clan in the end, I'll be satisfied."

Sasuke nodded slowly, realizing that his father was not going to take any sides and thus he would remain in a neutral position for the matter.

"However, what do you think Hinata feels?"

Sasuke flushed, "I think she has a crush on Itachi maybe. I'm not sure if it's anything serious though."

"Hmm...and what of Naru?" Fugaku asked.

Before Sasuke could reply, his mother called for dinner thus the conversation was put to an end much to the relief of the pale-skinned genin. Once Fugaku left the room, Sasuke sighed.

There was no way he could ever tell his parents that Naru was in love with a girl and with Hinata no less!

It was obvious to him that Naru had those feelings; the blonde never even confided in him but he couldn't blame her either though. Sasuke did suspect that Itachi knew too but he wasn't certain since the two brothers never talked about it. In either case, he wasn't going to be tattletale, it was Naru's business but he prayed that Hinata didn't feel the same for her.

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya-sama"<p>

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Suna's jinchuuriki?"

Jiraiya set down his glass and fixed a steely gaze at the young girl, "Is there something I should know?"

Hinata merely looked back at him coolly in response, "You are aware that he his unstable?"

"And that he is participating in the Chuunin exams? Yes, I am well aware."

Hinata smiled, "It's the reason why the Sandaime even called you back in the first place right?"

Jiraiya was shocked, he didn't expect her to figure that out.

Hinata set down her utensils and looked confidently at the old man, "Jiraiya-sama, is it possible for you to complete the demon sealing on Gaara? It disturbs him; he can't sleep, he can't control his emotions and that bloodlust of his-"

"-would be hard for Naru to go against in her Chuunin finals correct?" finished the Toad Sage. "I have thought of doing that yes but how are we are able to capture him with that ability he has? I've seen his performance in the Prelims. My heart goes out to the Rock Lee boy."

Hinata nodded solemnly, "What if I and a friend of mine help you in acquiring Gaara? We'll knock him out and bring him to you."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "You seem confident that you could pull this off. You do know what would happen to Gaara once I complete the sealing don't you?"

"His sanity would be regained, his and the demon's minds would be separated and he can sleep at night."

"Not to mention the fact that it would even out the odds of Naru in her match" the old man sighed "All right, so who are you seeking help from to get Gaara?"

Hinata smirked, "Why, Itachi Uchiha of course."

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

Gaara sat at the the window ledge, thinking about what had transpired that day whilst his siblings watched him as they silently ate their dinner.

"What's up with him?" hissed Kankurou.

Temari shrugged.

Kankurou sighs, "We should call him to eat"

"I did it yesterday, it's your turn" Temari reminded him much to her brother's displeasure.

"Hey Gaara! Don't you want to eat?"

Temari dug her elbow into her brother's ribs, clearly showing that she was unhappy with her brother's way of calling their brother.

"What's for dinner?"

Kankuro and Temari looked up to see Gaara looking at them, waiting for an answer with his face devoid of emotion as per usual.

"Uhm, donburi…"Kankurou replied, cautious.

**_*Donburi - A bowl of plain cooked rice with some other food on top of it._**

_"With?" Gaara asked getting off the ledge._

"Uhm, gyudon" answers Temari, looking at the redhead as he approaches the table.

_***Gyudon-Stewed beef**_

"Alright" Gaara says before sitting down cross-legged on the floor like his siblings "Itadakimasu".

The older siblings watched the aquamarine-eyed boy tuck in, wondering what the hell has gotten into him.

_Since when has he ever voluntarily ate with family?_

They decided not to question it, he seemed to be in a good mood so why ruin it?

They stayed silent and continued eating, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere whilst Gaara who was also quietly eating, let his mind drift back to thoughts of his fellow jinchuuriki; the one that resided in the very village they were in, a peculiar blonde girl by the name of Naru Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review! ^.^<strong>


	31. Arms around you

**Hi guys, happy new year!**

**I am so sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Life caught up with me and I had to go through a lot of counselling due to all my emotional issues but I'm back now and I promise I will try hard to update as much as I can.**

**If you're reading this, thanks so much for your interest and not giving up on this story. :)**

**I love my readers very much. :***

**Love forever & always,**

**Hime**

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into the Uchiha compound just in time to see his brother dressed in his offcial ANBU uniform walking side by side with his long-time childhood friend, Hinata Hyuuga towards him but not looking at him as they were engrossed in their own conversation.<p>

"The hell?"

Due to Itachi's sharp hearing, he looked up to see his brother displeased, frowning at him.

"Afternoon Otoutou."

"Hn"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Really Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata folded her arms hotly, "Why can't I be here?"

"What are you doing here with my brother?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"Is there a problem?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the growing irritation he was feeling towards Hinata; Itachi sensed it and spoke.

"I met Hina-hime on my way home in town so I invited her over for lunch with our parents."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, annoyed at the fact that he had passed out thus completely missing an opportunity to be with Hinata. When he finally broke out of his reverie, he turned back to the two in front of him only for Sasuke's frown to deepen at the familiar sight of the two saying goodbye; his brother kissing a smiling Hinata's hand followed by a kiss to her forehead and the heiress to give him a kiss on the cheek in return.

I seriously hate how they greet each other…

Sasuke couldn't stand seeing them when they're like this; kissing like this because it made them look they were lovers.

At that thought in mind, an old memory came to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_An 8-year old Sasuke had just came from using the restroom at Hyuuga House only to overhear his parents._

_"Awww Fugaku! Did you see how Itachi & Hinata greeted each other? It was so adorable!" his mother cooed._

_The Uchiha head chuckled, "They would make a good match."_

_Sasuke lips twitched into a frown, unhappy at what his father had said._

_"I agree."_

_Sasuke looked up too see Hiashi hyuuga, Hinata's father coming towards his parents. The two fathers shook hands._

_"Fugaku, you have a wonderful son and my daughter is very fond of him. Sorry if this comes across as too forward but what would you say to the idea of an engagement between them?"_

_Sasuke didn't hear his father's answer as he ran away immediately, back to the restroom. he slammed the door behind him and rested his back against it, breathing heavily._

_Hinata-chan and Itachi-nii?_

_As husband and wife?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sasuke"

Sasuke blinked only to see Hinata looking at him, "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, then I'm leaving. See you."

_Wha-?_

He watched alarmed as the dark-haired girl walked past him towards the exit gate.

"No!" Sasuke hugged Hinata from behind, pulling her close to him much to Hinata's surprise and embarrassment.

"G-get off Sasuke."

"I'm sorry Hime"

Hinata blushed at the familiar nickname, "I'm not mad Sasuke…"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

Sasuke loosed his tight hold on Hinata but still in his hug, "Okay...okay…"

Sasuke sighed in relief and lifted his head so that it was no longer resting on her shoulder but moved so that his lips brushed against her cheek causing Hinata to shiver.

"Thank you Hime"

Hinata slowly moved her hands to Sasuke's which was on her stomach and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Your welcome."

The Uchiha brought his right hand along with Hinata's hand to his lips and kissed her fingers causing the red tint of the pale girl's face to darken.

_Geez Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>Gaara was walking around, alone as per usual but looked up when he saw a familiar blonde walking slowly out of the woods. He wondered on whether he should call out her but that thought left his mind as soon as he saw her collapse on the pavement.<p>

_That idiot..._

* * *

><p>Naru awoke to find herself in a futon and a cool cloth on her forehead. She tried to wake up but a familiar voice from behind her stopped her.<p>

"Don't rush, you were out cold for hours."

Naru slowly sat up and turned to see Gaara looking at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore all over" Naru admitted.

"And your voice" Gaara observed from the way her voice sounded when she spoke. "There's a cup of water next to you."

The blonde turned to where he motioned her to and cast her fellow jinchuuriki a grateful glance before picking up the cup and drinking it all. Gaara watched her and waited till she finished.

"Better?"

Naruto turned back to him and nodded, "I should get going, thanks Gaara and sorry to impose."

Gaara opened his mouth to say something but saw the blonde girl already getting up; he watched her warily as she stood with shaky feet. Naru tried to walk but slipped on the futon, she screwed her eyes shut to prepare herself for the hard fall she was going to have but found that it did not come. She opened her eyes and felt a deep sigh at her ear.

"Idiot"

She turned to see Gaara looking at her, looking ready to reprimand her but he was silent, causing Naru to flush as she realized how close they were.

"Uhmm...thank you…"

Gaara said nothing and looked down at his hands to see them around the blonde's petite figure. Naru fidgeted causing her long hair to brush against the redhead's face. He moved his head and found his lips against her temple but before he could move away, the door to his room slid open and his brother stood there gaping at him.

Naru blushed furiously, "Uhmm hi?"

Kankurou didn't answer her and looked at his brother, "Can we talk please?"

Gaara nodded and coughed causing Naru to hastily move to let him get up.

"Stay and don't you dare try anything" he told her before closing the door behind him as he followed his brother out.

"Gaara...what was that?"

"What was?"

"What were you doing with a girl in your room? And a kunoichi of the Leaf no less!"

"Why does it matter? Is it of concern to you?"

Kankurou clenched his fists, "We share that room Gaara."

"So?"

Before the puppeteer could reply, the two boys heard a sound from the room Naru was in and rushed to the room to find the pigtailed girl with her back against the wall, putting on her shoes with difficulty as her legs was still shaky.

"Uhmm…"

"What did I say?" the redhead glared.

"Sorry…"

Gaara sighed tiredly, "Whatever, I'm taking you home."

Kankurou gaped at his brother, "You are?"

Gaara walked towards the sick kunoichi, not looking at the completely black-clad ninja, "Obviously she's incapable of taking care for herself."

"But Gaara I-"

"Shut up and don't bother arguing with me."

Naru bit her lip, he was directly in front of her now and his aquamarine eyes were looking at her incredulously.

"Okay"

"Come here" he says softly but loud enough for Naru to hear. Naru inched closer and Gaara slowly carried her princess style & she let him but she could not deny that she felt tingles up her spine as his hands brushed against her skin.

"Let's go."

Without another word, Gaara carried his fellow jinchuuriki in his arms and walked out of the window of his room as Kankurou watched with his mouth open in amazement.

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you! :) Sorry if I'm a little rusty...I haven't written in so long... ^^;<strong>


	32. There's More

**Yes, I know. It's been a long time. My laptop was down so I had to save up the money for the hardware repair plus I lost all of my work so you can imagine the stress I've been going through with my internship, money problems and lack of access to a computer these past few months.**

**I know these sound like excuses but honestly I did not mean to make you wait. I love you guys very much and from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for your support thus far and really hope it continues as well.**

**I'll continue to try my best. Thank you all for your patience.**

**Love, **

**Hime**

* * *

><p>Gaara carried Naru inside her apartment, wrinkling his nose at the sight of messy it was; clothes on the floor, unwashed dishes and so on. The blonde realized the state of her apartment and flushed in embarrassment.<p>

"I'm sorry...if I knew guests were coming I would have tidied up I swear."

Gaara scoffed before walking carefully through the mess with Naru still in his arms, "Regardless of the fact whether you have guests or not, your home shouldn't have such clutter. You can't honestly tell me you can find anything in all this."

Naru avoided his eyes, "Well-"

"I thought so."

Naru pouted at being cut off but the the redhead ignored her. Once in the bedroom, he set her down gently, "Can you try to walk now?"

The blonde tried warily at first, holding on to her bedpost but slowly she got the hang of it as she walked at different paces to test her limits.

"What were you doing that made your legs so weak anyways?"

"I was practicing my taijutsu."

It was then Gaara remembered that he girl in front of him was opponent in the upcoming finals. Strangely, he felt something hurt in his chest, where his heart should be.

"I don't want to fight you you know."

The Suna nin looked up, his curiosity peaked as the blonde continued.

"I like you Gaara. You're smart, you're nice, really gentle and really caring. I think we can be good friends."

"Are you stupid? We are opponents, enemies. Why on earth do you like me?" he retorted at how naive she was being.

"Because you're a whole lot more than the ruthless ninja I saw in the Prelims."

The redhead looked up, surprised by the look of certainty & determination on Naru's face but regained his composure quickly and turned to leave.

"You reek you dumb girl, have a shower, eat something and go to bed."

"Gaara-"

Naru was cut off when her visitor had left the room, slamming the bedroom door in her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Itachi sighed.

He couldn't see any sign of the Suna jinchurriki anywhere in his rented apartment that he shared with his siblings & sensei.

Where could he be?

Itachi ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Leaning back against the panel, he thought back to what had happened earlier this morning.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Sasuke, we need to talk."_

_Itachi entered the room to see his brother bandaging up his arms._

_"What is it? I'm going off to train in a bit."_

_Sasuke nodded and turned to his brother, gesturing the older teenager to speak._

_"Who do you love? Hinata or Naru?"_

_"I love them both."_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow at this and Sasuke continued._

_"I'm protective of Naru yes. She's like a little sister and I care about her very much but I know I love Hinata. I know she may have a little crush on you or something but I believe that I'm a better match because unlike you, my feelings for her do not waver."_

_Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you-?"_

_"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving."_

_Before Itachi could say anything else, Sasuke left the room, leaving his brother dumbfounded._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Itachi snapped out of it when a dove came and perched on his shoulder. He took the roll of paper and read it.

_I'll have to leave now. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>At Naru's Place<strong>

Naru came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed clad in a fluffy bathrobe as she dried her hair with a towel. When she entered the living room, she was shocked to find it clean along with the kitchen.

"W-what-?"

Naru went over to the kitchen and found a takeout. She opened the bag to find Ichiraku's miso ramen and a note.

_I could not leave your apartment seeing the way it was. It wasn't difficult. Make sure to eat this ramen and get some rest._

_Gaara_

Naru couldn't help but smile. Gaara really wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile with Gaara<strong>

Gaara didn't feel like walking. He was sitting on his sand letting it guide him home. He was thinking hard over Naru; their relationship, their match together...

"Fuck" he cursed, annoyed.

_I need to stop thinking about that stupid blonde._

At that moment, the sand under him tingled, sensing danger but before Gaara could focus on it. Gaara felt something prick his neck before everything went black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours later<strong>

Jiraiya entered the waterfall clearing to find what was promised to him. Gaara tied down by his hands and feet with rope attached to pegs; Itachi was finishing up the last knot while Hinata tied the gag around his mouth.

"Wow, you guys actually did it."

"It wasn't as hard as expected." Hinata confessed.

"Really?"

Itachi nodded, "After tranquillizing Gaara and Hinta immobilizing his sand with water jutsu, it was really simple."

The Saanin sweatdropped.

_These kids..._

"Ok, let's get started."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day<strong>

Naru awoke abruptly when she heard loud, erratic knocking on her door. Irritated, she stomped to the door and opened it.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Kankurou and Temari were taken aback and then realized from her messy apperance that she was sleeping.

"We're sorry." Temari apologized quickly. "But we need your help."

"What the hell do you need my help for?"

"Gaara hasn't come home. He always comes home."

Naru blinked seceral times, processing what Kankurou had just told her.

"Gaara is missing?"

The puppeteer nodded and Naru bit her lip in worry, "What can I do to help you?"

"Well, you were the last person Gaara that was with him as far as we know. What was Gaara's behavior like after you left our apartment?"

The blonde thought over the events before carefully speaking, "Gaara was quiet on the way here. He told me to rest and don't cause any trouble for people before leaving.

That wasn't actually all true and Naru knew it but she was sure Gaara wouldn't want his siblings to know his gentle side.

"Okay..." says Temari going over the event in her mind. "Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

The blonde shook her head causing Kankurou to sigh.

"Alright, thanks Uzumaki."

"Yeah, sorry for disturbing you!" Temari apologized before taking her brother by the arm.

Before Naru could respond, the Suna nin left quickly to search for their younger brother again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Please review!<strong>


End file.
